Somewhere in Time
by Anna145
Summary: When Annabeth is kidnapped in battle, Percy must pay a huge price for her life. Then Annabeth must return the favor, getting herself and Percy punished in the process. Set between BOTL and TLO. Chapter 20, Up.
1. Deceived

It was chaos.

Really and truly all Hades broke loose. Campers and monsters ran amuck, trying to kill each other. Some parts of Camp were on fire, but we were good fighters. We wouldn't allow the monsters to break past our barrier, past the labyrinth entrance, past towards Camp. My Camp.

I slashed, tore, weakened, split, injured, damaged, cracked, and fought like crazy. I wasn't going to let those dreadful creatures destroy the only place I could call home, but as time went by, I began to realize it wasn't enough. I risked a glance towards Percy and we shared and understanding look. For every monster we took out, another two took its place. There were too many monsters and not nearly enough campers to match them. We would grow tired eventually, and besides, our numbers were too, decreasing quickly. But I kept going, kept fighting until I noticed something strange.

Close to me, an empousai was trying to be invisible, and succeeding at it. She glided past the campers who were too busy trying to keep their arms, legs and head stuck to their bodies. Nobody noticed her, nobody but me that is. And so I did something really stupid, something I would regret for as long as I remembered this day. I followed the empousai with my Yankees cap on. Just when she was about to reach the forest to do Zeus knows what, I took off my cap, materializing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" I asked with a cocky grin which she returned.

"No, not going," she hissed, grinning evilly "_Coming_ for something"

I decided she was playing with my mind. Two could play that game.

"Haven't I killed you before? You _do_look kind of familiar" I said in a sarcastic tone. All empousai looked the same. She screeched.

"I came for you, daughter of Athena. Dumb words for someone who is about to get kidnapped" she was hissing again and the sound send chills down my spine, but I didn't let it show.

"Cocky words for someone who is about to be slashed to bits" and with that, I raised my knife. She parried the blow with a sword of her own, which was _a lot _bigger than my Celestial Bronze dagger. She put me on defensive, not giving me a chance to attack. It was like she knew my style of fighting, like she could anticipate my moves. I was getting tired, but she didn't seem to be. She just kept pushing me, until I fell to the ground.

It wasn't until then that I believed her. I realized she wasn't trying to kill me, just tire me until I could fight no more and she would be able to capture me easily. I also realized I was beat and I wouldn't put up much of a fight if she tried to kidnap me. I had figured it our and that was good. The only problem was: _I realized too late._

She kicked me with her bronze leg and as I doubled over in pain, she tied me up easily, and gagged me so I could not call for help. But even if I could, nobody would listen or pay much attention. Nobody would notice I was missing in this mess. When they weren´t able to find me, they would just assume I was dead. How depressing. The empousai called a hellhound then, but this was no Mrs. O'Leary. This was a huge, angry, dog that chilled my spine again and this time, it showed. But neither seemed to care. I was easily slung over on its back, leaving my favorite weapon gleaming on the ground, unable to untie myself and unable to formulate a plan to escape.

"To the Princess Andromeda" The empousai commanded, whispering in the beast´s huge ear.

She too, slid on the hellhound's back; probably to make sure I didn't "accidentally" fall off. I could see now why she'd chosen a demonic dog. Because said dog could shadow travel to practically anywhere. And now, I braced myself as she ran into the night. Braced for what was expected to come, and braced for who I would see on the Princess Andromeda. A ship I knew all too well.

And with only my thoughts to guard me, we disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

The next second, the shadows melted into a new scene. We were standing on a beach, though I didn´t exactly know which one and I didn´t exactly _care._ All I knew is I could see the huge cruise ship lit yellow and white nearby, but not too close to be able to actually _swim_ to it. Squinting my eyes a little, I noticed the giant figurehead. It was a dark-haired woman, her face contorted into a disturbing mask of terror. I was freezing and scared but I was still determined to look brave and mean. I had been battling monsters since I was seven and this was not the first time I was in a _bad_ situation. I could think of worse...  
Okay, so I couldn´t. Each time I´d been in trouble, I hadn´t been alone. Once I´d been with Artemis and all the other times I´d been with Percy.

_Percy._

The thought of him brought on a round of fresh fear. But not for _me_, for _him._ I didn´t know if he´d survived, and I´d nearly lost him once, too after he very intelligently made Mt. Saint Helens blow up, but, as I´d already proved, he could not die. I mean, he was Percy Jackson. The boy destined to save Olympus.  
I didn´t notice the empousai untying me until she was done, for I was so immersed in my thoughtsand memories. But when she did, I rubbed my wrists and stuck my tongue out at the awful taste left by the gag.

"Now what?!" I snapped, my fake bravado wearing off almost instantly as I stared off into the ocean.

"Now you swim to it" She hissed.

She pushed me onto the water and I would´ve fell headfirst into the dark ocean had I been tied up, but luckily my reflexes still worked fine and I caught myself. The water was still icy, though. The hellhoundwas standing in front of me, of course making sure I didn´t escape, and the demoness just walked off to the nearest boat. She merely stole the ignition keys from a nearby booth and sped off into the water, leaving me alone and shivering.  
I decided it was better to swim a little than to get eaten by a hellhound, though, at this point, the pain wouldn´t have made much difference to me.  
By the time I got to the ship, the moon was way up in the sky, and the temperature way lower than usual. Maybe the latter was due to my damp clothes. I climbed onto the lowest deck, coughing up water from my lungs, my muscles screaming in protest, to see a ship full of dracaena, telekhines, giants and various others, each one uglier than the last. But what really made me catch my breath-and believe me, there wasn't much of it anyway- was the man standing in the center of all of them.

_Luke._

Or at least, Luke´s body now occupied by Kronos. He looked the same as I remembered him except for his eyes which here unnaturaly glowing gold. I glared at him, knowing I would not get him back ever. All those years he´d spent on the run with Thalia and me had just been forgotten, sucked into the void that was now his soul.

"Well, it is good to know you made it here alive. It would have been very bad for my plan if you died, maybe even delayed it considerably" he mused in a steely, shallow voice. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What plan?" I groaned, my throat felt like it was on fire as I spoke. Luke leaned in as if to speak into my ear.

"The one that gets Percy Jackson killed once and for all of course" he whispered, his tone a degree colder, like he was enjoying it.  
I had no doubt in my mind that he was. I froze, but in fear this time. Of course _someone _would notice I was missing. And that someone would stop at nothing to find me. That someone was stubborn, annoying and dumb and had saved my life countless times. That someone was my best friend and I knew -as well as Kronos did- that he would find me eventually, driven by his obnoxious determination. Percy _would _search for me even though he would figure out -though_ really really _late, being the Seaweed Brain that he is- that all of it was a trap. All of it was planned just right for him to catch the bait and die.

And I was said bait. Wonderful.

"Take her away. You are allowed to beat her but please _try _your best not to kill her yet, you morons. I need her alive until our dear _Seaweed Brain_ arrives to save the day."  
Kronos laughed madly, and I was grabbed from both sides by some _dracaenae _who poked me with their knives, laughing too. I looked down, a tear escaping my eyes and soundlessly reaching the wooden floor, already damp with water.

_Ocean water._


	2. Bait

Somewhere in Time –Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! I was so excited I was barely able to write the next one without stopping my fingers from shaking :) So excuse the spelling mistakes if I missed them. Soo, chapter two up! Still not a lot of conversations and I´m sorry about that. Oh and by the way, this is set between books four and five and it is mostly written on Annabeth´s point of view. I´d really really appreciate it if you´d review again. Thank you so much and now on with the story.**

Disclaimer--Since I forgot to put it on the last one, I´ll put it twice in here! :) I DO NOT OWN PJO SERIES. THAT WOULD BE THE AWESOME RICK RIORDAN. again, I DO NOT OWN PJO SERIES. THAT WOULD BE THE AWESOME RICK RIORDAN.

Annabeth POV

I dreaded the day when he would come.

I could only hope it would be later rather than sooner so I could find a way to save us. Or even better, to save him from coming at all. Not that I didn't want to get out of here –wherever _here_ was- but I knew I could find a way to get out on my own. If I could think long enough to formulate a plan, but knowing Percy, he'd be here in a flash.

I sighed, it had been three days since I had come here, and I was already very breakable and surprised I could keep track of time in this place. Well, technically, I could hardly count days and the schedule of my days and nights was getting slowly reversed. The only thing that kept me from losing track of time was the time my only meal was served. Daytime. According to Kronos, I forcefully had to be fed. But monsters kept my feeding to a minimum, just enough to make sure I didn't starve to death because if I died, I'd ruin Kronos´s plan, which was killing me in front of Percy. (Gods, so cliché!) I didn't want that so why couldn't I just speed up the death process? Well, I was obviously too proud to take away my life even if that meant risking somebody's. I'd rather fight with him than die all too soon. And obviously I couldn't kill myself, and I would not let Percy die, but I couldn't stop him from coming here either.

And for the first time ever, I didn't have a plan.

They came minutes later, armed of course. Why they brought weapons with them when they came to my cell I wasn't sure. I was harmless now, _and_ weak. One of the two dracaenae lifted me up briskly and threw me to her partner. She caught me by the arm, nearly displacing it.

"Here isss your food. Eat it!"

Ugly snake woman number one handed me a slice of toast and they coth stayed to make darn sure I ate it. In this hole, I wouldn't know what time of day it was, I was just sure it was day. It was always dark and cold in here, though. My cell just had a ceiling, four walls, and a forged door which could only be opened from the outside, something I'd learned from painful experience. They had put on me a shocker –literally- dog collar and when they'd first put me in here, I had made the mistake of running back to the metal door. When I'd touched it, a shock had swerved through my body, and with my clothes being wet, the impact was longer and much much worse.

I'd stayed away from the door ever since then.

I grabbed the piece of toast, almost, but not quite, thankful. I nibbled on the edges, trying to make it last longer but before I knew it, I had swallowed it whole. The monsters left without another word at me.

I lay there, on the hard floor, trying to breathe. It was very common for me to get seasick. And now, stuck in a room at the bottom of a cruise in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the dizziness was almost unbearable. Good thing I wasn't claustrophobic too or I would've cracked a long time ago. I was tough, and I praised myself for not being the "damsel in distress" stereotype. Though I _was_ in distress.

Again, it was a long time before I could sleep. I busied myself with my –currently-not-going-so-great-plan. I could absolutely not find a way out of here with Percy, much less alone. Or should it be the other way around? I'd always thought I was better off alone. I had no other lives depending on me but my own. I needn't protecting anyone but myself. Myself. Myself. Myself. It was all part of my stupid pride and I knew it, but I refused to admit it. Everyone just ended up letting me down anyways. Ever since I'd lost my family, I´d vowed to myself I wouldn't get attached to anyone anymore. I'd broken my promise by joining Thalia and Luke, just to find myself alone again in the end. Then I'd broken it once more by getting to know Percy. And I was getting pretty darn attached to him too. He had never let me down, not even once. He was always there when I needed him and he had saved my life countless times. He was –okay, I was desperate and crazy enough to admit it- my hero. Sometimes, anyways, when I was telling him what to do. Seaweed Brain as he was, he would put anyone else's life before his own. And Kronos knew that so well…

A roll of nausea and fear swerved through me, waking me up and working its way onto my brain so it was now, fully clouded. Even _I_ knew when to give up thinking about something pointless. What good did it do me knowing what Kronos would do if I couldn't stop it from happening? No point in dwelling on that. But I also found it pointless to dwell on the solution when I couldn't find one. How very depressing. I sat on the cold floor cross-legged, and put my head on my hands, sighing. A noise on the other side made my head jerk up and I scrambled to my feet. Backing against the wall, which I only did now as a reflex. I mean, it's not like I _had _a weapon to defend myself with anymore or barely any clothes for that matter. I had been stripped off my armor and helm, leaving only my denim shorts and Camp T-shirt. The sliding door made me jump slightly, but as soon as I saw the two dracaenae from this morning –or well, I think it was this morning- come in again, I put on a brave face and held my head high, ignoring the pain on my neck from a blow I had been given.

"The Titan Lord wishesss to sssee you." One hissed at me.

Fear, trickled down my spine. Kronos? Why in Tartarus would he want to see me? I could only think of one reason. One I didn't like very much so I prayed to my mother it would be something else. Though by now, my hopes were frail.

The two monsters pulled me alongside them up the cruise. They had me all tied up again and back where I had started. On the bottom deck, squinting when the few rays of sunlight hit my eyes and hurt them. All of the other creatures sneered and laughed, pointing at me -if they had fingers- with a malicious glow in their eyes. –again, if they had eyes-

As I looked better at where we were, I realized we were no longer surrounded by sea, like the first time I'd come here. There was a small cave a few feet ahead, and we were going in. Into the darkness again. The snake women kept moving me forward, poking me whenever my feet stopped. At the very end of the ship was Kronos, leaning on the boat's railing casually admiring the view. As we approached he turned around.

"Hello again, Annabeth" he greeted politely. I would've answered some curses but my mouth was gagged again.

Kronos dismissed the dracaenae leaving me standing there, confident on my inability to run. Of course, no one would be as stupid as if to try and run (_run where_? The water? No thank you) and I wasn't exactly known for my stupidity.

"I guess you wonder why we brought you up here." He spoke, breaking my train of thought. I didn't move, and he didn't seem to realize I was unable to speak.

"Well, your boyfriend was taking a little too long in coming so I got impatient. I decided to speed it up a little though I can assure you, he is on his way" I could see it in his golden eyes. There was pain coming, and fast. He would probably try to torture me underwater so my screams would be easily heard by him. I braced myself yet again and made no move as he circled me.

Suddenly, darkness imprisoned us and I could only see the light coming from the entrance of the cave. It was not big, like a cove inside a cave. But on the cave's wall, was the side of a cage, embedded onto the ceiling magically. It had iron handcuffs on both sides for the hands and another two for the legs so anyone strapped to the bars would have their feet hanging inches from the water. And that _anyone_ would be me. Soon.

The boat stopped and I was lowered onto the sand. As I'd foreseen, I was instantly strapped barefoot to the bars so I looked like a target. I probably was. I glanced below me and saw the water somewhat clearly, and then looked at Lu--Kronos.

"Now, you yell for help." He lowered the chains on the ceiling and my feet touched the water, then my ankles, then my whole legs. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Help_, the mean Titan is dipping me into the water and it's really _cold_." I said with mock dread. He smiled wickedly.

"Attack" he ordered. Looking back, I had not noticed the two huge eels below me which curled themselves around a bar and each unleashed two thousand volts of electricity. Or at least, that's what it felt like to me. But I was determined not to scream at any rate. I merely panted.

"Is that the best you got?" I gasped, my eyebrow still raised. He looked pissed, so talking back was probably not the smartest desicion I´d ever made.

"Again!"

The eels charged on me again and this time I could not hold back my scream of pain, fear, and dread.

**So what did you guys think? Please review! Should I go on writing? Flames are welcome as long as you tell me why it was not good. Thanks, Anna. Oh and please keep in mind that I am not a native speaker. I´m Mexican so excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	3. Left

**Somewhere in Time- Chapter 3: Left**

**Here it is! Chapter three is up. Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews. And for the CC. Of course this story wouldn´t have been possible without Clara Fonteyn´s aid. Of course all the reviews keep me writing. Thank you really! Now on with the story.**

**D**isclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS: THAT´D BE RICK RIORDAN. THANK YOU.

Chapter 3- **Left**

**Annabeth POV**

Of course he came.

As I screamed again, a small part of my mind wondered if it came out of fear, pain or anger. Probably all three, I decided. I could not believe I still found room in my brain to be irritated with Percy for having come rescue me. _And _die in the process.

"Certainly took you long enough, Jackson." Kronos mocked him.

"Well I would´ve been here earlier if your uglies hadn´t stalked me 24 hours a day!" he retorted angrily.

So he´d known. He´d known all along it was a trap and he´d come anyway. _Alone. _

"Percy get out! Go!" my reflexes won the best of me. I knew I should've just shut up, because my strangled voice would only make him angrier. _Let him be pissed at me and go away, _I thought, _At least he'll be_ _alive._

Percy's green eyes darted to me and, as they took in my shape, they flared. _Go!_ Was my only thought.

"Let her go. It's me you want." He took out his sword. I glared at him, which made him flinch a little. STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN! Of course he'd do that. My eyes widened in horror as I took in that he was about to charge an army of monsters lead by the lord of time. I wanted to snort at how very characteristic of him that would be. Either way, I kept quiet. Any sound I made would distract him, and so I pressed my lips into a really tight line and bit my tongue. I will have to admit though; I was more worried _for_ him than angry _at _him. Go figure out my feelings.

"As you wish, Son of Poseidon." Kronos shrugged, a catch in his voice. _Oh, Styx_.

And the next thing I knew, I was landing on the side of the cave, which was like an inclined plane, and the metal bars were behind me. When I'd fallen, I'd cut myself on the hand with a bright yellow seashell, famous for having the property of leaving an everlasting scar. I didn't care. It seemed much of a coincidence that my arms and legs had all been freed, but I stood up anyways just to stumble again. I looked behind me and saw that my right ankle was still _not _free. Great. And even greater, the slippery bars were starting to slide down on to the water. I was flung to the floor once more with a yelp escaping my throat. I was being dragged by an iron cage side which outweighed me in every way.

My nails clawed at the smooth stone floor, desperately searching for something to hold on to. I came up empty and a few sobs of hopelessness escaped my lips.

When I started to slide faster, I knew the bars were already sinking and it would be a matter of seconds before I did too. I gave up the twisting and the thrashing –they did me no good- and as soon as my foot touched the water, I made a split-second decision. Resigned, I filled my lungs with air and was dragged underwater.

I shivered. The water was very cold but I knew I had to keep moving my arms and leg so they wouldn't freeze down in place and so I would be able to move them if I had to.

I saw no such situation any time soon.

The cage bars had already hit the bottom and so I floated there, bending down trying to free my ankle. I only ended up hurting it further so I quit, sighing without realizing I was letting precious oxygen escape.

I started with the thrashing again, finally understanding the panic of drowning. Water started to fill up my lungs and I coughed involuntarily allowing the bubbles to escape.

Imagine being suspended in space. There is nothing solid to hold on to and there is little or no air to breathe, so you feel pressure in your chest and throat. Your body is telling you to breathe, but it won't let you breathe in water. Your eyes are clouded and your hearing is one of the most frightening and painful experiences imaginable. One myth about drowning is that it is a painless, almost pleasant way to die. I would definitely testify otherwise, assuming I'd get the chance to testify. I didn't think so.

Illogically, my brain started picking on random facts about drowning. In medical terms, drowning was death by suffocation from submersion. It is also asphyxiation due to blockage of the trachea causing respiratory arrest. Well, my trachea was _definitely _blocked. I screamed into a wall of water, and that was it for my oxygen. The choking sensation I already had, intensified, and went past my unbearable point. I saw a flash of golden light skim down to my ankle and then I floated some more, faster this time. I saw a strong arm wrap around me and pull me upward.

And then I knew I was dead.

"Annabeth, come on! Wake up!" Someone yelled and I felt a strange warm feeling.

Now if you're thinking I got that odd sensation from hearing Percy's voice, then you'd better think again. It was just that I felt physically warmer. Like all the icy water was being drained from my system, replaced with heat. It was a pathetic attempt to lie to myself if you ask me but I locked the thought away in a vault I refused to revisit. I was keeping my eyes shut and trying to concentrate on ignoring the burning sensation everywhere in my body, especially my throat. Finally, my body overruled my mind and I fluttered my eyes open to see him hovering over me. He was completely dry as opposed to me, and his unruly black hair was longer than I'd remembered.

"Finally," Kronos´s voice boomed in my ears and I covered them. He snapped his fingers.

I was instantly pulled to my feet briskly and so was Percy. Monsters held us by the arms and I kicked my legs in the air.

"Place her over here, Queen Sess. I would absolutely not want our Annabeth to miss this." Kronos stepped in front of Percy, his scythe ready. The dracaena shifted our position so I was shoulder to shoulder with Percy. I stared at him.

Kronos managed a twisted smile at the sight, and I could see this was exactly the scene he'd been hoping for; it wasn't _me _he was plotting to kill. All along, he'd been targeting Percy. The whole while he did not expect to fight him, but just hold him back and kill him. The following words just rolled out of my mouth, trying to stall Kronos.

"No! You coward, you need to have monsters hold him down while you try and kill him?! You can't. Stop! No! I'll do anything! Please just, no!"

Kronos turned, while Percy struggled to break free. Even I was surprised I'd resorted to begging. But I just panicked and continued to yell. He sighed contentedly and slashed at Percy's right arm with his scythe, leaving a cut from his shoulder to his wrist. He screamed in agony, and I joined him, tears freely streaming down to my cheeks. The monsters let go of us and he fell to the ground. I caught him, sobbing.

"I would love to stay and watch, really. But unfortunately, I have some business to attend to. Until we see each other again, Annabeth. This time, I am sure I will find you unaccompanied." He waved his sword in a mock farewell, boarded the ship and took off. Surprisingly so, his words had no effect. There was nothing left in me to fight him.

As soon as he disappeared, I took action. I wiped my tears away and lay a shivering Percy on the sand. I knew I needed to stop the bleeding and so I grabbed an empty shell and ran to the water, filling it. Then I ran back to Percy and splashed his face and arm. The bleeding stopped but the cut didn't heal. My heart skipped two beats as I realized the Titan owned a poisonous weapon. Percy would be dead in a matter of minutes if I couldn't find a way to stop the poison from spreading. It had already reached his wrists and neck.

I checked his pockets. No Ambrosia, no Nectar, no nothing. I yelled in frustration.

"Get back…Camp." Percy muttered. I could tell the pain was sapping at his ability to think.

"I'm not leaving you Seaweed Brain," I retorted mechanically. "Why are you even here? You shouldn't have come here, you stupid, obnoxious…" I couldn't finish. The words choked up in my throat and tears spluttered on his face. He frowned.

"I couldn't leave _you _here," he said slowly, like the pain was making it challenging to speak each word. "By the way, you're welcome." He frowned again, this time in annoyance.

I laughed weakly, then felt my face turn somber again as I kneeled next to him. I knew what would happen now. He'd leave me. And I could barely fight back the panic. There were just too many words that I had left unsaid for so many years. Even now, I couldn't say them. We just stayed silent, and tears welled up in my eyes. I sniffed and shivered. It was getting colder and darker but it all felt unreal to me. Like I was dreaming.

Percy grabbed my hand so I'd look at him. "Call camp…" he groaned, "_now._"

He said it with such authority I could not refuse but I couldn't face Chiron now. I walked forward, up where the water lapped at the white sand and stared at the moon.

_Thalia, _I prayed, _**please**__ I need you now. Heed my call, Hunter and come to us. _

It took a while but the girl appeared at last. She was tall, slender with jet black hair much like Percy's. Pain lapped at me so furiously, I nearly fell. Thalia walked to me, well, more like ran to me.

"Annabeth what-" Thalia stopped dead on her tracks when she saw the body of her friend lying behind me. Then she looked at me. "Oh no." she mouthed. I nodded, still crying. She flew past me and I followed. We both kneeled on either side of him and took one hand each.

"Annabeth," Percy narrowed his eyes at Thalia, "I thought I said _Camp._ Meaning, _Chiron_"

Thalia didn't give me a chance to answer.

"It's okay, Percy. We'll get you to Camp safely." Thalia sounded as calm as I'd ever heard her but her voice broke. Percy shook his head and mumbled one word weakly.

"Annabeth."

"Hey, we're getting you there too. You just have to hang on okay. Stop it with the self-destructive thoughts Percy! I'll just call Artemis. Just need to-" she walked off.

"Jeez you're cold, Annabeth!" Percy complained so I withdrew my hand. He just took it back.

"You know it doesn't matter what Thalia says right?"

I didn't answer. I knew I could not be as naïve as to believe Thalia but neither could I accept that he was actually leaving us. Leaving _me_.

"I'm sorry, I tried. Guess I'm not the prophecy kid after all huh?" I didn't answer that either so he went on. "Take care, Annabeth. I'm sorry." He apologized to me again but all I could do was cry.

He didn't speak again after that.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I´M WORKING ON CHAPTER FOUR BUT IT DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS WETHER I POST IT OR NOT. OF COURSE THIS IS NOT BLACKMAIL (well, not JUST blackmail ;) , I´M JUST SAYING I´D REALLY LIKE YOU TO KEEP READING. :) THANKS! ANNA**


	4. Alone

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 4- Alone**

**Wow this took way longer than I expected. I´m sorry. Thank you for all the reviews, they were great! Don´t worry, I plan for a happy ending, but this was just necessary. Seriously don´t worry! Now on with the funeral! I mean, on with the story :( PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Not a single word of it. Thank you. **

**Somewhere in Time Chapter 4- ALONE.**

I didn't have the time to cry further because Artemis arrived pretty quickly, all her maidens behind. She walked up to Thalia and said something I didn't hear. Honestly, I didn't care. Then the goddess strode over to me, her black hair flowing free behind her back, her skin glowing like she'd been bathing in liquid moonlight. She probably had.

"Come, Annabeth. I will see that you get safely to Camp Half-Blood." she held out her hand to me. I didn't take it.

"I won't leave him here." I whispered.

I knew that Artemis would never consent to taking his body back to Camp for proper burial. And personally I wasn't up for going back anyway. I reached for his pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen, something I would be keeping whether Poseidon liked it or not.

"Of course." she agreed. "My Huntresses know this hero, and so I see no problem whatsoever. I consent to take Perseus Jackson back to his home for the last time." She said as if she were reading my thoughts.

She gestured a few girls to come forward and they carried him over to the silver sleigh, wincing at the thought of having a boy in their midst. Artemis held out her hand once more and this time, I took it. I walked mechanically, not aware of anything else but my feet touching the sand, taking one step at a time. One hope left behind with every step I took, then another, and another, my memories striking me, threatening to break me. The view below was nothing once I was sitting on the sleigh. Of course, the view of moonlight hitting the ocean was beautiful, but it meant nothing to me now. The waves welcomed the light but it disappeared as soon as it touched the water. I thought maybe these were Artemis´s condolences to Poseidon.

Thinking of his father made me think of Tyson. How would he take it? Surely he would cry for days, weeks maybe. He had always looked up to him. But then again, who hadn't? I now realized how lost _everyone_ would feel, knowing that their leader -_our leader-_ was gone. _What now? What now?_ , my mind whispered to me. The wind blew softly, taking away my tears, taking them down, onto the sea where they turned into drops, forever lost in a body of water. I realized I was stroking his hair unthinkingly. His head had been placed on my lap and I was aware of it, but as I looked down, I saw my fingers tangled in his black hair. I pulled them away. I knew, but he would never know. _It's like magic just deserted us and deserted Percy and I don't understand why!, _I struggled with the voice inside my mind. _We lost our best friend, Annabeth. Our leader, our guide. How can we ever understand that? _I argued. Great, now I was fighting with myself. My mind, which had always been a shield to me, something I could hide behind, failed me now. It told me things I already knew but I didn't want to hear. Things I didn't want to admit. Things I didn't want to regret.

We descended onto camp grounds, flying past Thalia's tree. A crowd of demigods bottled around the sleigh, looking for Percy. The two Hunters from before lowered him onto the ground and everyone fell silent. I could swear my heartbeat could be heard from miles away. Chiron galloped into view and took in the sight. He ordered the counselors to lead everyone back to their cabins. I could feel their eyes on me, and then they left, murmuring and shaking their heads in grief.

"Lady Artemis-" Chiron began and the goddess nodded.

"I am afraid it's true. The young hero died at Kronos´s hand."

I did my best to tune them out, but some words leaked through. I could hear Thalia whispering to Chiron what had happened, and how. Of course nobody really knew and nobody would ever know the truth because I would keep it to myself, forever.

Chiron seemed to notice me at last, probably by the mention of my name. He approached me slowly probably trying not to scare me. As if that were even possible by now.

"My dear, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

I knew he meant to ask if I was okay _physically._ Honestly, I'd been better, but it was not so bad. I shook my head, and he nodded.

"You need to rest. I will go through your injuries in the morning." He easily slung me over his back and turned to Thalia and Artemis. "You know you have a home here. Stay for as long as you like." They nodded.

"I must go now, Thalia. But you are allowed to stay here if you'd like. I understand this must be very difficult." Artemis said quietly.

"Thank you, milady. I'll stay here." Thalia informed but her voice quivered.

"Very well. Take care, my sister. I will be back tomorrow. Farewell, Chiron and, Annabeth, my sincere condolences."

And with that she disappeared with her companions. Thalia walked off, probably going to the Arena. She took it out fighting when she was angry and I would've joined her but I didn't think Chiron would let me.

He took me to the Big House, galloping quietly in the night. Mr. D wasn't there; thank the gods, but there were a few people standing in the infirmary. People I recognized all too well around a corpse I didn't have the strength to see. Nico, Grover and Clarisse were all around a cot where a boy lay, dead. They turned as we entered. Nico wouldn't meet my eyes and Grover was beyond soothing. He bleated and sobbed and shook Percy once in a while, as if by force, he would wake up. I wished he would. Nico and Clarisse left without another word to me, and Chiron set me down, sure that I could walk. I looked at Grover and he returned my stare. I was sure that if I watched him any longer, I'd start crying too.

"Annabeth, rest." Chiron attempted to try and make me lay down. I shook my head and kneeled next to Percy's body.

I cried myself to sleep, or should I say, I cried myself to _try_ to sleep. I didn't, I just wept.

It had been a long time since Chiron and Grover had left. They'd ordered me again and again to go back to my cabin and rest, but I did not listen. I was numb with grief. After two hours they'd given up. Grover could not stand the sight of Percy and so he left. A tiny part of my mind wondered where he had gone to.

And so I cried, for five hours I cried into his lifeless body. He got colder every second and where my bare skin touched his, I should've shivered but I didn't feel anything. My upper body rested against his and I was still kneeling. I felt my muscles stretching, but I didn't feel the pain that should've come with that. I prayed to every god and goddess I knew that I was losing consciousness but to my dismay, I wasn't fainting. At some point I must've fallen asleep, though; tired of all the sobbing and wailing, because I felt rays of sunlight on my face and heard the door crack open. I fell down to the floor, startled for I'd dozed off still kneeling, and hit my head on the night desk. I was dazed and confused and groggy. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head, to find Chiron cautiously approaching me. I took in my surroundings and again, the pain hit me like the lash of a whip.

"No," I muttered. I'd been hoping I'd dreamed it.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, we have to take him."

I scrambled to my feet and stood in front of Percy's body protectively, shaking my head.

"No!" I shrieked and started sobbing as loss took its toll on me. Chiron caught his breath and lowered his gaze. I knew I could not fight him. I was tired and hurt so instead, I just fell onto my knees, sobbing into my hands. He caught me before my face could hit the floor.

"Thalia," he called calmly. My head jerked up at the mention of her name. She walked in slowly, tear stains on her face. As she saw me, her eyes widened the least bit but then went back to normal. She seemed determined to keep on a perfect poker face. Something she was really good at, and so if she'd looked surprised when she'd seen me, well, I must've looked worse than I'd thought.

She helped me up wordlessly and carried half my weight out the door and down the stairs. As we got to the bottom story of the Big House, I noticed we weren't alone. Grover and the counselors from all the cabins were here along with Nico. Beckendorf, Silena, Clarisse, Connor and Travis, Michael Yew (I was surprised to see him as counselor of the Apollo cabin. What had happened to Lee?!), and Katie Gardner were all staring at me. I stiffened a little but Thalia just pulled me along. I heard a few gasps and caught a glimpse of my face as I passed a mirror. My hair was a mess, knotted and twisted. My hairline was sticky with sap and blood from a cut I'd gotten on my scalp. My face was ashen and I had circles under my eyes.

I tried hard. I tried _really_hard to walk, but as I was taking a step, I couldn't even take my own weight –less than half of it actually, as Thalia was practically carrying me- and my knees buckled under me. Thalia had not been expecting this so she lost her grip on me yelling, "Annabeth!" Reproachfully and letting me knock down a vase. It shattered and glass spread everywhere. My eyelids drooped twice and I just lay there on all fours, panting, not bothering to get up. Silena sprang forward and kneeled next to me.

"Sweetie, I-" she tried to comfort me and help me up, but I instantly recoiled from her touch and she pulled her hand back.

"Give me your hand, Annabeth. Silena, watch it with the glass, we don't want you to get hurt too," Thalia ordered_ Wait,_ I thought_, get hurt too? With the glass? _I obediently handed Thalia my arm, she turned it over and I saw a piece of the vase embedded into my palm, blood spurting from the wound. No wonder why the carpet had suddenly felt wet but I didn't care, my hands were already bloody anyway, it was the same.

Thalia took the piece out, and cleaned the dirt. I just stared numbly at nothing in particular.

"Are you hungry, Annabeth?" Katie asked softly. I looked up and stared at her, then shook my head mechanically. Thalia reached for some nectar and tried to make me drink it. Instead, I just ripped a piece of my shirt and bandaged the cut. I heard hooves coming down the stairs and Beckendorf shot up from the couch. He and Thalia shared an understanding look and Beckendorf pulled me up. He started carrying me out of the Big House, ignoring –unlike Silena- my feeble attempts to break free from his iron grip. After a few minutes, I realized he was not letting me go so I stopped moving altogether. He stared down at me for a second, his expression made it clear he was worried I might've fainted. But when he saw I was still alive –too bad- he looked away. It was only when he set me down at the door of my cabin that I realized he wanted my siblings to take care of me.

"No," I protested, "not there."

"You need sleep, Annabeth," he said as calmly as ever.

"Don't you think if I _could_ sleep –or eat or _breathe_ for that matter- I would've done so already!?" My tone was harsh, probably because I felt sleep-deprived. I hadn't eaten more than a piece of toast each day when I had been held captive. As a result, I was thinner and breakable. No food and no water, I nearly died. I might as well have. The point was, it had been nearly a week since I'd had a real meal, and today was my third day without water. Only then did I realize my throat was so dry…

I collapsed and Beckendorf barely caught me. I shivered involuntarily on the ground.

"Chiron!" he yelled as he held me. "Help, anybody!"

I shivered harder and watched Malcolm open the Athena's cabin door. His eyes widened as he saw me. He ran to my side.

"What happened to her?" He asked Beckendorf, concern coloring his voice.

"I don't know, she just collapsed- I'll get Chiron."

And with that, he ran off at top speed. Malcolm, though strong, wasn't able to carry me and was forced to stay with me outside. He looked frightened, but I simply didn't care.

They arrived minutes later. Thalia and Katie got me into bed and wrapped me in blankets. Chiron passed a hand over my head.

"Katie, go to the pavilion. Get her some food and water. Thalia, you go to the infirmary and grab some nectar and bandages from the cabinet. Silena, go fetch Annabeth some clothes. Warm if possible. Malcolm, you are in charge of your cabin in the meantime, so get them to breakfast or archery or anywhere else but here. Everyone else, go and check on the arrangements I told you about earlier."

My friends filed out the cabin and to their errands. I couldn't deny anymore that I wasn't feeling so good and this scared me.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered. Chiron smiled halfheartedly.

"Nothing serious, dear. Don't worry it's just possible shock. You are just hungry and tired and as soon as we feed you and you take sleep, you will be just fine."

"Just fine…" I repeated. How could I be just fine? I wasn't even in the vicinity of _okay._ How would he make things better? "But, I'm not hungry." I frowned.

"Your _mind_ is telling you you're not hungry, or in pain, or thirsty. It would've been a serious condition if I hadn't realized now. You are not sick, but-" he sighed, and I could tell he'd been hoping I would just sleep and be quiet. "Sometimes it happens that your brain shies away from painful experiences. Your nervous system doesn't register your body's needs because it risks feeling pain and not just _physical _pain, but emotional too." He regarded me warily and I flinched.

"So basically it just shuts down. Huh. Well, it beats a mental breakdown for sure." I said sarcastically.

"Annabeth, if you don't take care of yourself you force me and your friends to look after you. Do you truly want that?" He warned. I could tell he was hiding his worry with anger.

"Fine, I'll eat and sleep." I said, resigned. But a thought popped into my head and tears formed in my eyes. "When-?" I couldn't finish but thankfully, he understood.

"This afternoon down at the beach. Don't worry; I will see that you are awake by then."

I wanted to ask more, or cry more, but my friends came in, carrying food and clothes and medicine.

"Here you go." Katie said kindly and she handed me a plate full of eggs and bacon. It surprised me how much she was like Demeter. She was everybody's mom. I smiled weakly and sat up.

"Thanks," I muttered and started eating. The flavor must've been good, but Chiron was right. I didn't actually taste it.

After Chiron decided I was full (two servings later, and I couldn't tell if I'd been fed properly yet or not.), Thalia handed him the nectar I hadn't drank earlier and some fresh gauze along with band-aids and white bandages. They took the sheet of and Chiron started with my hand. Nothing hurt. I felt the pressure, the cloth, and the poking and pulling but not the pain. Thalia made sure I drank slow, small sips. After I was fed and healed, –kind of- Silena showed me some expensive clothes. Pants, a long sleeved blouse, a robe and she also let me borrow some fluffy slippers. All of the items were hot pink. I tried to tell them I had my own clothes but they ignored me and left me alone in the cabin to dress.

When I was done, I pulled the ballpoint pen from my shorts and placed it on my nightstand. Then, I got in bed and pulled the sheets up to my chin. My mind was screaming at me to run, to fight but my body seemed to register _tired and sleepy_ at last. And so I drifted off, into a dreamless, superficial, sleep.

It was still daytime when I woke again, but the rays of sun seemed darker, golden instead of yellow. I rose from bed, and I realized I was aware of everything. My brain seemed sharp again, alert. I looked at my watch; it was five thirty in the afternoon. I heard my door open slowly and a fuzzed Thalia came in. She was dressed in black, as usual, but she had combed her hair and put a blouse on instead of her usual tee shirt and jeans outfit.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

She seemed taken aback by my rude answer because her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Okay, well, everyone is ready. We'll wait for you outside." And with that she left.

I searched through my trunk, hoping I had something decent to wear. Questing and fighting monsters didn't usually come with an ample wardrobe unless you were a daughter of Aphrodite. But then again, they weren't given much to questing. I sighed and turned around. A piece of green fabric caught my eye.

On top of the dresser, a sea-green blouse lay, folded flawlessly. Silena. I made a mental note to thank her and strode over to it, unfolding it carefully. The fabric was light, and wavy, just like the sea. I put it on with a pair of jeans and it hugged my body beautifully. A wave of sadness rolled through me and I wondered where Silena had taken this from. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe she hadn't been the responsible for this blouse, but her own mother. The thought made me want to rip it apart, but I resisted the urge, thinking I might offend the goddess if I did so. I sat on the small chair in front of the dresser and started combing my hair, rocking back and forth. I don't know how long I sat there but after a while I heard the door crack open.

"Annabeth?" Thalia stood at the cabin's entrance, her face unsure. When I didn't answer and just kept brushing my hair, she came in. "Hey, we need to go." She whispered. I shook my head, still not meeting her eyes.

"I don't want to go."

She sighed as if she knew why. It was utterly obvious, but she asked anyway.

"Why not?" Her voice was still soft.

"Because if I go," my voice sounded so dead, I wanted to laugh at the irony. "then it'll mean that Percy's really not coming back. And I don't think I can handle that." I sobbed and shook my head some more.

"Hey, we can all handle it. If Camp sticks together I'm sure we can,"

"He has been there ever since my first quest. I've always had him there and," a few tears escaped my eyes. "I don't know how to go on without him. I mean what now?" I repeated my thoughts from yesterday.

"Annabeth-" Thalia began, trying to put a hand on my shoulder. I shrank back and she lowered her eyes.

"Why didn't he run?" I whispered angrily, "Why didn't he hold on a little longer?"

"He tried-" she started, but I cut her off.

"But he didn't. Why didn't Poseidon do something?!" I was getting madder as thoughts of Percy flashed to my mind.

"You know as well as I do that gods aren't allowed to interfere." She spoke slowly, as if she were trying to choose her wording carefully to stop me from becoming more upset. But I'd reached my limit. I threw my brush down and stood up, crossing the room to grab a tissue.

"Then what the hell good are they?" I exploded. Thunder rumbled but I drowned out the sound, turning my back to Thalia.

"It's okay to be angry." She said gently, trying to soothe me, but I wasn't done yet, I turned to her.

"Oh, I am not _angry. _I am PISSED OFF!" I yelled. Some part of me knew that this wasn't Thalia's fault but I just needed to get this out. "Don't you understand? He saved the wrong person. He saved me because of his stupid loyalty and he should've saved himself because he was the best- he was- he should've…" I couldn't go on. There was a huge lump in my throat. I just put my face in my hands and cried as Thalia put her arms around me.

"Why did they put us through so much, for it to end this way?" My voice was shrill from all the tears, but my anger melted away, leaving only pain behind. Thalia said nothing and so I knew she had no answer to my somewhat rhetorical question. She too, wondered why.

When she was sure I could walk, she let go of me.

"Come on," she said.

And I followed her out the door.

**So there you go, 12 pages! What did you think? Please review!!! Thanks, Anna. :) Chapter five will be up sooner than this one was I hope.**


	5. Speech

**SOMEWHERE IN TIME**

**CHAPTER 5-SPEECH**

**A/N thanks again for the reviews. Chapter Five up, and Chapter six is PROMISED to be posted tomorrow. (with more Nico in it as Suggested) Did you guys know I get ONLY one review per 25 people who read this? PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! NOW ON WITH THE FUNERAL! AND THIS TIME, I´M SERIOUS. OH AND I SAID NOT TO WORRY! I PROMISED A HAPPY ENDING OKAY? THANK YOU1**

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PJO. OR THE LIKE OR THE EMPIRE STATE OR NEW YORK OKAY? THANK YOU.

**Somewhere in Time**

**CHAPTER 5- SPEECH**

It was a very beautiful afternoon. It didn't match my mood but I'd rather have it that way. For Percy. The sky was streaked with red and orange and the sight at the beach took my breath away.

Poseidon's court stood all over the edge of the water and the god himself sat on the front row of chairs set for the service. Next to him was Percy's mother, and stepdad. Mrs. Jackson was crying uncontrollably; both Paul and Poseidon were trying to comfort her, making it an awkward sight. Apollo and Artemis were there too. Tyson, Nico, Grover and Juniper all sat on the front row. The poor Cyclops wailed and cried. Campers and Hunters occupied the rest of the chairs. Some had their eyes low, some hung their heads, some even cried, but none spoke. Their silence intensified as we approached. There was a glass podium next to the shroud, sea flowers all around it. And wrapped in the shroud…

I broke in sobs once again as I stared at the sea-green cloth. Everyone turned to the sound and Chiron looked up quickly setting his eyes on me. He approached Thalia and me.

"Annabeth, we were just waiting for you. I- I would- like you to… to have you, say a few words?" he asked doubtfully.

He was asking me to give the speech. No way in Hades I was going to be able to do that.

"Um, okay?" I answered. Curse me, I would just go up that podium and mace a total fool of myself trying to talk about how brave and nice and heroic Percy was. And not just any fool, but a _weeping, sobbing, sick, lost, grieving, blond fool too._ This was just going to be peachy. I prayed to my mother I would not faint right on the scene. My mother…where in Hades was she? I had called for her several times but it had been in vain. She was utterly ignoring me, but I didn't find the strength in me to get angry at her. It just took up much more energy than I had at the moment, and I prayed that that tiny amount would be enough to get me through the service without going berserk with grief.

I looked down at the sand as I walked, sea breeze caressing my hair and face. Maybe this was Seaweed Brain's way of saying, _you can do this._

I was much taller than the podium. And as I spoke, everyone was still, even the sea; and so the sound of my voice was amplified, carried onto the sea by a gentle breeze. I knew Percy was listening. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Um- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hold this up, I just-" I paused, trying to blink back the tears. "The truth is, I didn't _want _to come. I guess it was easier missing this than facing the truth. Facing that he's gone. But Percy never did what was easy, but what was right; and it would've been an insult to his memory if I hadn't come here today.

We have much to thank him for. He brought us together, he supported us, and he was a leader worth following. He was our guide, our comforter, our reassurance, our hero. He was my best friend, always there for everyone. Percy, I'm so sorry. I never said thank you for everything you gave us and now I'll never have a chance. I realize now how important it is to not let anything be left unsaid, and that is a lesson I had to learn the hard way. I'm sorry, but I have no doubt you're having a blast in Elysium right now. If not, well, I will personally see Hades to that." I laughed weakly and my voice broke for the hundredth time. I looked up and the wind took a blue flower from a nearby arrangement and it was placed behind my ear. I heard a few gasps and sobs. "We won't forget you Seaweed Brain. You were the bravest and truest friend I ever had."

I stepped back and walked slowly to my seat, the tears I'd been holding back were flowing freely now. I sat in between Silena and another woman and my friend put an arm around me, letting me weep into her shoulder. I tried my best to listen to the ceremony –held by Hestia-, but I could only regain enough composure to focus at the very end.

"As life is a day, then so our brother has passed onto the night and those of us who remain behind are left to hope that once again, we will reunite to share our food with Perseus. Let us bow our heads and pray, Lord, please lift his soul, and heal this hurt. The wheel has turned, nothing is final. O beloved spirit, we set you free." Hestia dropped a golden chord into a goblet and put her hands on top of it. She said a silent prayer and blew on the candles that were sitting on the podium. Poseidon stood and Hestia bowed sadly to him, touching his shoulder. He lifted his son's body and placed it on the ocean. Silena turned my head away from the view and I didn't complain. In fact, I was grateful. Everyone stood up as the body floated away. I thought of walking over to Thalia but she was talking to Artemis and the argument looked serious so I remained where I was. I looked sideways and my jaw dropped. I finally recognized the woman that had been sitting next to me.

I very nearly knocked down the whole front row of chairs in surprise which would very shortly turn to anger…


	6. Sulking

****

Somewhere in Time

**Chapter 6- Sulking**

**A/N Hey!!! Ready to find out who the mystery lady was?? Well thank you for the reviews, I will make this note longer for some acknowledgements:  
TO CLARA FONTEYN: for being such a supportive amie through this plot and for putting up with my drama and mental breakdowns about not getting enough reviews, for encouraging me to keep up and even to publish this story. Thank you!  
TO ATHENA FOREVER: for being a constant reviewer, for supporting my story ever since the beginningandfor urging me to update. Also for bringing me up with your seriously supportivecomments. ( I know you hate funerals, I do too! But really, what´s a death without a good, touching funeral huh?? :) Don´t worry and thanks for being so supportive!) Thanks!  
TO ADONAI63: for being my first reviewer of all!! (and a really really constant one too!) And for also urging me to update and for sticking with the story, you know, actually feel it. Thnx so much!!  
TO HEPHAESTUS T.V: for sticking with the story, being sincere and for praising my chapters, really helps a lot!! THANK YOU!  
TO WANNABEWISEGIRL: for praising my language, plot, editing, vocabulary and grammar. REALLY lifts up my ego!! Oh, an also for being a constant reviewer. I´m really flattered (in a -non-stalky-way- :P) THANKS!  
TO : for adding my story to your favorites and for letting the plot line capture you! (cough/hyperventilating/cough/ that´s how you spell it :) ) And I promise, no more torture!! ha-ha SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU!  
TO PJOnHP: for praising and taking the time to review my story. It really means a lot! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY  
TO DREAMBIGTOFALLHARD: for the CC and for adding your own twist to the plot! ALSO FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW. THANKS:)  
TO AETHEREALDEVASTATION: for the praising urging and liking of my story and plot line. IT REALLY GOT ME WRITING MORE.  
TO PERCABETHATW: for urging me to update, for reading my story, and for taking time to review. THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
TO NIKNIK900: for the CC, for expressing your thoughts to the story (he WON´T stay dead for long don´t worry :) ) THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
TO CLM08A: sorry you cried, maybe that was my intention. :) THANKS for being so supportive and letting the story capture you, thank you also for praising it. And maybe it IS getting a little too cliffhanger-y but don´t you just love suspense? I know I do!! THANK YOU SO MUCH  
TO EMO WITH CRAYONS: MOSTLY, for praising my story so strongly!!! I never thought it would be actually so sad. I too, hope I get more reviews (AHEM!!! *HINT* :) and I will try and update faster. thanks 4 the support!!!  
TO GODD3SSOFDEATH: for taking the time to read, rate and review!!! THANKS FOR PRAISING TOO (wow, that rhymed..) THANKS!  
TO IRUNINSHORTS007: my compliments to you!! thnx for taking the time to tell me what you thought so far and for well...um..NOT for having trouble breathing...sorry about that, huh, my stuff is actually very depressing...OH, and well, as far as I can tell you are not CRAZY!! YAY! :) SERIOUSLY, THANKYOU!  
AND TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED WITHOUT SIGNING (being: QUE HORA ES?, S, EMILY, MELISSA, SHOKING, KAJ, AND TO MACBETH98) thanks for EVERYTHING! your time, support, CC, praising etc. REVIEWS REALLY KEEP ME WRITING. THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY.**

**Disclaimer-ugh nooo, I don´t want to type this after ALL I wrote before but oh well...I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. THAT WOULD BE RICK RIORDAN. THANK YOU**

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 6- Sulking**

**  
**"Hello, Annabeth." The lady greeted me wistfully. I didn't answer but she seemed to understand my silence and that I was definitely _not _in the mood to chat. Especially not with _her._ "Did you like the blouse?" she asked, maybe she wasn't expecting me to answer at all. I kept my eyes on the ocean.

"Yes, thank you." I muttered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod.

"I thought you'd like the color," Aphrodite went on. "Sea-green. Your favorite, isn't it? It looks beautiful on you."

As my only response, a tear trickled down my cheek. _Why did she have to press it? _, I thought with dread.

"I understand your sorrow, but you know, that little flower stunt wasn't me." She seemed to be trying to make me feel better and failing disastrously at it. I turned to her, my face expressionless. "I thought- maybe it wasn't meant to be. No, it was. Maybe I… I should've tried harder…" she muttered, mostly to herself. I couldn't stand it anymore. For being the goddess of love, she didn't have much tact in her.

"I have to go."

"Annabeth!" I heard the goddess call after me, but I was already running toward the Big House, (looong run, I might add.) I called to my mother once more, and the praying and begging still proved to be fruitless. I needed her so much now, but she didn't come, regardless.

There weren't going to be activities for the rest of the day, so technically, it would be a "normal" funerary service. Everyone gathered in the rec-room, talking to each other like this was a party or something. Surprisingly, it made me angrier. It was Percy's _funeral_for Poseidon's sake and everyone was just acting like we could still win the war. Unbelievable. I looked around for Thalia and found her in the middle of the living room still talking to Artemis and Chiron. What in Hades was this about? I walked behind them, trying to overhear.

"You can't. Annabeth will never agree to it," Chiron was saying.

"I understand the girl, Chiron. The loss of a close friend is extremely difficult to cope with, but she must understand her duty as a demigod." Artemis argued.

"Percy was more than a friend to Annabeth, my Lady. He was her comforter, her companion, her partner in battle. She cared much for him and I did too, as a friend of course, but if Annabeth refuses to go with me, I must go help my Huntresses on my own. I am their lieutenant after all. I realize we might need Annabeth too, but I have to do this." Thalia said in a quiet but firm tone. Her words sent me rocking and I interrupted them viciously.

"Says who? Why do we have to? It's not my problem anymore." I said, probably a little more roughly that I intended it to be.

"Annabeth-" Chiron chided, or started to at least, because I never gave him a chance to finish.

"What? Do you expect us to keep doing this after what happened? To keep risking our lives? Do they?"

I asked, gesturing toward Artemis.

"Annabeth, keep your voice down." Chiron said in an embarrassed whisper, looking past me. I turned and saw that we'd caught Poseidon's attention.

"No Chiron, I will not keep my voice down," I said stubbornly. In some level, I knew that this argument must've looked childish on the eyes of all the people who were watching, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I turned to Artemis, my face stern. "You can tell the rest of the gods, that they buried their _precious _heroes, when we buried Percy Jackson!"

And with that, I ran into the night, my face wet with tears. By the time I got to my cabin, I was feeling irascible, ready to punch through walls, or even better, monsters. Just then the thought of my lost dagger and magic cap brought on another round of hysteria. I wouldn't have minded letting that out too, had I been alone. But since I wasn't…

"Annabeth!" Nico sounded surprised though I wasn't sure why. This was _my _cabin, after all.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" I asked, feeling more and more suspicious.

"What are you doing with this?" he held up a ballpoint pen, Percy's sword.

"Uh-" I decided lying was out. He would obviously see through me and it's not like I was a poker face professional at the moment. So I went with the truth. "I- I don't know, Nico. A reminder, I guess."

Nico nodded. "Percy's been looking for it, you know? He could've sworn he had it on his back pocket. He-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Percy?! Wait, you saw him? Wh- when?" I stuttered, shocked. Nico looked uncomfortable, like he'd never meant to share this piece of information with me.

"He's in Elysium, Annabeth. Don't worry, he's fine-"

I interrupted once more.

"Wait, you're a son of Hades. You can summon the dead. Nico-" I started to plead, but he was the one to interrupt this time.

"Annabeth, I can but-"

"But what? You've summoned people before and dammit, you'll summon Percy now. No more playing games, no more playing the good demigod. I want to talk to Percy, I NEED to talk to Percy," I said angrily and apparently Nico didn't know how to handle severely emotional chicks so he walked out the door and gestured for me to follow.

It took a while before Nico could dig a hole in Demeter's cabin flower beds, (something I would have to apologize for later to Katie) because he was doing so with his bare hands. Of course, he sent _me_ to pick up some food at the Big House. I didn't want to go in there –Artemis and Poseidon were probably just waiting for me to walk in so they could blast me to bits- so I went to the pavilion and _tried _not to get eaten by the harpies, as Nico had instructed. After I got back with a goblet of Coke and some fries, Nico dumped them into the hole.

"Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Percy Jackson, show yourself!" Nico chanted.

Smoke gathered, a human figure appeared into our view, but it wasn't Percy.

It was my mother.

"Mom-" I began to protest and Nico bit his lip, like he'd been expecting this.

"Hello dear, how are you?" she greeted me.

"How am I? Are you kidding me? Do you guys not get the news up there?" I said, a disbelieving expression embedded onto my face.

"I meant- how are you holding up?" she explained. Oh, well, that made more sense. I raised my eyebrows and sighed, looking at her robes.

"I'm a little…" I racked my brain for the right word. "_Lost." _Yeah, that was the word and by a little, I meant _a lot._ My mother nodded in understanding. "Why didn't you come before when I called-" my voice broke, and I was sure Athena could see the waterworks coming.

"I know, my dear." She said in a soothing tone. "I was-" she also seemed to be struggling for words. "Busy."

"Busy? You were busy? Wh-" I started on a rather hysterical note.

"I was with Perseus." She explained. Her words froze me in place and I frowned.

"You were? Oh, but, why? Never-mind, how is he?" I asked with concern, quickly overruling my curiosity to finding out what my mother had been doing down there.

"Poseidon and this young man are helping him through this." My mother said, which didn't really answer my question.

"But how is he?" I persisted. My mother sighed in defiance.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, dear. As much as you're not allowed to see him, as I'd already told this Son of Hades." She gave Nico a stern look.

"Wh-, but- Th- _why?"_I finally asked after several attempts. Mother looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Because seeing Perseus right now, _talking _to him, would mean keeping him alive in your mind. You would be unable to move on." She shrugged. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I must go now, but remember, there is a reason for everything. Possibly there is a reason for this, too."

And with that supportive speech, she erupted into a column of flames. I turned to Nico, my eyes smoldering.

"That's why you didn't want to summon Percy. My mother forbade you to tell me you had been keeping contact with him, so I would not get any crazy ideas." I mused angrily. I was even more furious than before.

Nico seemed sheepish, "Pretty much," he admitted.

"Then why were you at my cabin?" I spat. He looked away.

"I was on an errand. You were never supposed to find me there but since you did, I guess I will have to tell you now." He started walking away, and I followed easily. As we entered my cabin, I noticed two objects in my bunk.

I nearly started bawling again, but I didn't, for Nico´s sake.

On top of my bed were my bronze dagger and my Yankees cap. My mouth fell open as Nico regarded me with concern.

"He told me to keep them for you, in case he never got back." He recalled. "He was so mad when he found them on the ground, he could barely think straight. He shoved them into my hands, making me swear I would give them back to you, and then he ran off."

"So you weren't really asking about the sword," I guessed, promptly trying to ignore Nico´s painful reverie.

"I was." He reassured me. "After I heard what had happened, I went down there to check on him. I kind of sped up his application process." He smiled weakly at the memory.

"That's where you went that night. The night I returned with Thalia." I realized, and he nodded.

"After I got to him, he asked me about his sword. I told him he should have it where he last left it but he said it wasn't in his pocket. I looked everywhere until it occurred to me that you might have It." he explained.

"Oh, well, thanks Nico." I said, my voice breaking, he seemed to understand this was his cue to leave.

"No problem." He hesitated and then said, "Percy will probably say you can keep it. The sword, I mean." He gestured toward my nightstand.

"I probably will. Thanks," I muttered, holding the pen carefully in my hands.

"I'll see you around, Annabeth." He muttered, then left me to cry some more. When I'd run out of tears once again, I stepped out of the jeans and pretty blouse and traded them for pants and a jogging bra. I pulled my hair in a ponytail, grabbed Riptide, and ran out the door.

The arena was empty, obviously. I was grateful, though. I was in the mood for tearing and shredding and screaming and I didn't like an audience to have to come with that.

I started with the nearest dummy, cutting off every limb furiously. I stabbed and tore and lashed at the straw figures until I was red and dripping with sweat. A lot of yelling and crying came with that too and I just couldn't seem to get enough grieving or violence. Once I was through with the dummies (and I'd brought myself to be _very_ _very_thorough) I started with the walls. I probably looked like a schizophrenic, slashing and stabbing wildly at the bricks while letting out grunts and hollers of sadness. When I heard footsteps far out, I brought myself to be quiet and listened harder. I peeked out of the arena to see Thalia running towards Half-Blood Hill, bow and arrows and sword all ready. She was still going on that mission to help her hunters. I couldn't believe it. This only made me madder and I continued to murder straw dummies mercilessly. I didn't know how long I fought like that but my foot caught on a rock and I tripped, catching myself on the wall. I stayed down, all my rage and grief still roaming somewhere in my body. It was probably well over midnight when I heard some more footsteps entering the arena. I recognized Beckendorf and Nico talking quietly, both with swords ready but no armor. They didn't seem to notice me until I sobbed harder. They jerked their heads toward the sound, and as they spotted me they ran to me.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" Nico asked, frowning. He was probably surprised I could still fight after the day I'd had.

"Yeah, Thalia said you were in your cabin. Silena wanted to see you but she told her you needed to be alone. We thought you were in bed again, because Thalia also said you weren't feeling too well." Beckendorf went on and on about what she had said about me and honestly, I didn't want to hear anything that had to do with Thalia right now.

"I'm okay, I just needed to- I'm fine alright?" I said feeling exasperated. I saw Beckendorf glance at the sword that was in my hand, then risk a quick questioning glance at Nico. He just looked down and Beckendorf decided to let it go.

"You want a sparring partner?" Beckendorf asked guardedly, probably afraid I might hit him or something. Well, I _did_ have a Celestial Bronze sword in my hand…

"Seeing as how I don't have who to fight anymore, I guess it's fine." I stood up, ignoring the faint pain in my ankle.

We switched a few times. I battled Beckendorf, then he battled Nico, then Nico battled me. When we began getting tired, we ran back to the Big House to help clean up the remains of the "party". I gripped the pen tightly in my palm. Everyone looked startled at our appearance but Beckendorf you shook them off.

I was just finishing picking up the dirty dishes when I heard Thalia come in. Artemis stood to welcome her, she looked alarmed.

"Thalia! What happened?" She sounded surprised and I turned around. Her face was bleeding, but I could see she could walk.

"I'm fine. We drove the monsters back; the Hunters are now in their cabin, resting. We're fine. It's okay." She kept reassuring everyone but I could guess it had been a pretty nasty battle. Artemis healed Thalia and then hurried off to see her other recruits.

Thalia filled everyone in about what had happened and I'd been right. As she spoke, I could tell she was minimizing the damages. When she was done, everyone stood silent, and I stood frozen, half bent to pick up a plate. I heard her walking over to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I straightened up and answered without turning, letting sarcasm flow freely, leaking completely into my voice.

"Yeah sure, I mean, we could have another funeral tomorrow; the dishes are almost done and pretty much everyone who we need to invite is already here." I turned to her. "In fact, I don't think your shroud would take up much time so we could be right on schedule, and I think Percy would absolutely love the company." My voice turned even more acidic.

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes.

"Annabeth-" she began for the hundredth time today.

"Don't you "Annabeth" me!" I yelled furiously, well aware I was making a scene in front of everyone. "Just tell me something, are you crazy? Or are you just plain stupid? We buried Percy this afternoon, and tonight you run off and nearly join him! What in Hades is the matter with you?!" I spat at her. _And I was so sure I could do this without yelling or making a scene… well, I'd been wrong._ I thought dryly. Thalia's expression turned from worried to hurt to angry.

"I was trying to save my friends, Annabeth!" she yelled back.

"You were trying to get killed! Which is what this family does best is TO GET KILLED!" I corrected furiously, but my voice was already breaking. Thalia's eyes softened and she hugged me.

This time I hugged her back.

"I cannot handle anything right now, much less losing you too." I sobbed.

"I know. I am so sorry, Annabeth," she whispered.

And we cried together for what seemed like an eternity. My eyes closed and I began plotting, planning for something that would most likely kill me or break my heart further (if that was even possible) but there was a slight chance that it would save me, too. I would have to risk myself greatly. Possibly even more than anything I'd been through on the past years of my life.

And I was more than willing to take that risk, even if it meant placing myself directly on death's path.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLEASE! Hmmm...what could Annabeth´s plan be? well, if you want to find out, PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON and tell me what you thought. Hope it´s not too predictable. THANKS! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Risked

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 7- risked**

**A/N HEY! Chapter 7, up. Lots of drama. Sorry about that. I had to risk it. THNX for the reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL! (in a non-stalky/creepy-way ;) **

Disclaimer- **I do not own PJO series, or anything at all. I just own a cell phone, THANK YOU**

My day sucked, for obvious reasons and _not-so-obvious _ones.

I woke up, surprised that I had been able to sleep at all after all the _Oh-my-gods-she-has-officially-lost-it-now_ looks I'd been given on the past week. Then again, I'd had a _very _bad day yesterday and I was hoping today would be better.

Oh and I was so wrong about that.

Not because the day was eventful but because I was _making _it eventful. You see, to follow through with my project I'd had to do things that usually came with a severe case of the guilts and possibly even some kicking and screaming as if I hadn't had enough of that already. My behavior had been one of extreme retaliation, something I was known to do, but not at such level. And it wasn't only that I was violent, it was that I apparently had no regard for my life or anybody else's. I was a very angry half-blood. ("Well, of course she is, she's grieving!" Chiron had told my very concerned friends.) The problem was, instead of hitting walls, I preferred to punch monsters and occasionally some fellow campers. That was possibly the main reason nobody wanted to sword-fight in the arena with me, or learn monster assault techniques, or canoe race, or capture the flag, or well, anything. I was doing fine with my plan then. Even with my clothes. I wore nothing else but black leather these days. Instead of the Camp orange shirt, I wore a tight black top. Instead of tennis shoes, I wore combat boots. With any luck I would have to confront my fears very soon but only if I succeeded with my plan. (Which I didn't think I wouldn't considering my awesome progress.) _That_ was my favorite part of it; I had nothing to lose anyway and so if I went far enough, I would be free.

Breakfast was just routine. I scraped half of my food that was in the plate and offered it to Athena, the other half went to Poseidon. He needed it more than I did. Then I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in our table and walked off, not even bothering to wait for Thalia.

She had been staying with us ever since- well, never mind. Artemis had granted her permission to stay for awhile and she'd said she wanted to keep me company though I think she was beginning to realize I didn't want it. She was obviously waiting for a nervous breakdown every time _his_ name was mentioned but I think I was doing pretty well. Of course, there were times I wanted to break down but then I'd remind myself why I was acting this way. All for the sake of my plan.

I went back to my cabin, to try and clean up my bunk but I owned so meager stuff, there was hardly anything to straighten. I just made my bed and hair, pulling it back into its usual ponytail. Then I borrowed once more Thalia's eyeliner and darkened my eyes as much as possible. I looked at myself in the mirror and remembered the first day I'd done this. I remembered my urge to faint, or even better, wash the dark makeup clean. Not that I didn't look good, it just wasn't my style. It was too dark, too…_dead_. And then I would remind myself of my mastermind plan to- oh forget it.

I left the cabin with the sword and a shield, just in case someone would pick me as their battle partner.

I had some serious doubts about that.

I arrived early –of course, since I skipped breakfast and I'd had nothing else to do- to the Arena. All the straw dummies had been replaced. I remembered the night when I had destroyed them, and attempted to do the same to the walls and possibly even Nico and Beckendorf. I shook away the memory as campers started to fill in, shooting me worried glances. To them, I was just Annabeth, the daughter of Athena who had gone berserk after- gods! Do we really need to bring that up again?

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Clarisse asked rather rudely. Maybe because I'd nearly broken Chris's arm the last time we'd fought.

"Oh well, just thought _someone _in here might want a sparring partner." I shrugged. The only one who had the guts to fight me these days was Thalia, and even she looked tired of my responses and behavior. I must really be doing a good job.

"Just go sit over there." She said dismissively. Obviously, she would see to it that I didn't get picked. I did as she asked and sat next to Thalia. She was in full battle armor as required, unlike me who only had this sword and a ridiculously small shield. She stared at me, analyzing my face then she shrugged, probably deciding I wouldn't change my way of acting and so she let it go. As long as that was her only thought, it was fine by me. She couldn't figure me out.

This class and archery were pure boredom. I skipped horseback riding and aerial combat with the Demeter kids. I didn't feel much like having Blackjack staring at me quizzically. On our fourth class, monster assault techniques with the Hermes cabin, I was promptly left out of the group, people shooting me all kinds of glances. Some were pitiful, others fearsome, and my personal favorite, the _she's-lost-it-_look. And so I was forced to listen and battle the grass. That is until Chiron came with some wonderful news. And by wonderful, I mean awful.

He had a long rectangular crate, and in there was the most horrible being I ever faced. My blood boiled at the sight of her, and I wanted to strangle her with my own hands. She was gagged and tied, but as soon as she was dropped with us, she began to hiss.

"This should be a good practice." Chiron muttered as Queen Sess stood up, taking a look at her surroundings. Her eyes rested on me and she smiled gleefully.

"Ah yesss, I remember you. How isss your friend? Oh, right, he isss dead!" she laughed and I heard everyone gasp and sob a bit. I took out _his_ sword. This was going to be one on one, and if I was going to make it slow, I had to keep my anger under better control.

"I knew you'd take the bait. Now tell me, where is that lovely friend of yours? Tell me, and I just might spare you." I told her, my voice dangerously low. She and I were the only ones who knew I was talking about Kronos.

I saw her eyes widen, she hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction from me. "I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" she spat.

"Wrong answer." I smiled and cut off her right arm. She wailed in pain. "Now we can keep doing this all day because the gods know I've got nothing but _time._" I said, hoping she would understand. She did but unfortunately, she wasn't willing to cooperate.

"Go to Hell," she cursed.

I leaned in as if to whisper something but, of course, everyone could hear me clearly.

"I'm already there."

And with that, I made sure she was turned to dust and then ran off, nobody bothering to follow me. They were either used to it, or still too shocked and angry to speak. I hoped it was the first one.

Since I had two hours of free class choice (I could do either arts and crafts, canoe racing, or wall climbing, but I just didn't feel like it), I ran down to the only place where I was allowed to cry. The place where I felt most alone and forgotten. (And believe me, there was a tough decision)

The beach.

I ran down, sitting on the sand and pulling my knees up to my chest. I sobbed and cried, grateful that I'd used waterproof makeup because nobody would ever see me cry again like the night I came back. I cried and cried but the water seemed to be peaceful. I wiped my hair out of my face and checked my watch; 3:30. I still had half an hour left and I didn't know what to do with it. I just sat there wallowing in self-pity, something that I was not allowed to do at any rate, but I slipped sometimes, just to chew myself out later for being so weak. _If you ever hope to pull this off, you need to be stronger! Come on! Get up, and stop crying right now. Not a chance in hell you are going to screw this up because you were provoked by some monster! _I scolded myself. I got up and started backing away from the beach, knowing there was beach time with the Nereids next and soon, the beach would be filled with campers and a worried Thalia, who would be looking for me.

I ran back to the stables, finally ready to take _his_ Pegasus for a ride. Blackjack whinnied questioningly, probably wondering what I was doing down here dressed like this. But of course, that was just a speculation because I couldn't talk to horses! Oh, well- ugh this was making me tired. Personally, I didn't want to go down memory lane because that would mean either crying again or stabbing someone with my knife. And right now, I didn't feel like neither after having completed both tasks to their greatest extent.

I stood there, unsure as if to mount the winged horse. I chickened out, surprisingly feeling _non-_masochistic for once. I'd had my share of pain and yelling at myself viciously and I was tired. These things took way too much energy. I wondered why I even bothered.

"Bye, Blackjack. I'm not sure I need the pain just yet." I said firmly and walked off to my cabin, the sun threatening to set on the horizon leaving me with my darkness.

On free time, the capture the flag teams gathered at the commons area to plan strategies. It was Ares, Apollo and Hermes against Athena, Demeter, Hephaestus and Thalia. (The Aphrodite and Dionysus cabin had decided to sit this one out. As always.)

I was gazing over a map of the South Woods, our enemy territory, and pointing the most likely places where they could set up their flag while my cabin was trying to decide where to put ours, when Thalia and Silena came over to talk. _Here we go again. _A part of me thought with annoyance.

"Hey," they said. I didn't look up.

"Hey,"

"Um, Annabeth?" Silena started. I pretended not to know what this was about.

"Mmm?"

Silena sighed, looking at Thalia probably for backup.

"Okay Annabeth, here's the deal. You haven't been yourself lately and we are worried about you. You skip meals, classes, dress all dangerous and you're ready to kill whatever crosses your path. It's not just that it's dangerous, we are way past that, but-" Thalia was saying.

I cut her off and mentally rolled my eyes at her pep-talk. Wow, I was really getting good at this stuff.

"Thalia, I thought immortals –Hunters, mostly- were supposed to _guide _not judge. Just because I'm doing things a little bit differently doesn't mean there is a problem!" I said with contempt. Thalia's eyes flashed angrily, making it a scary sight. She crossed her arms.

"Annabeth, I'm your friend. Not just a Hunter and when you speak to me like that there _is _a problem." She retorted. I looked up at her, my eyes wide because I hadn't been expecting this response from her. "Look, I can't help you unless you talk to Me." She threw her arms up in frustration. I stared numbly at the ground, dangerously close to breaking. My voice answered for me, speaking low and hurt, knowing I would have to pull a little stunt for them to get off my back.

"It hurts to talk, Thalia. It hurts to breathe, so unless you have some idea on how to bring him back, I don't want to talk right now." I bent myself once more over my work and Thalia looked down at me, frowning.

"Is that what you don't want to say? That you still blame him for not holding on? That you blame me and Nico for not being able to bring him back?" she taunted. She wasn't way off the mark and I realized I needed to say something stronger.

"No, I don't blame you, Thalia. Or Nico. I blame monsters. Why do you think I am doing all of this, for kicks?" I said, my voice two octaves higher.

"Honestly, I think you're doing it because it's easier than confronting what you're really feeling."

I needed to escape, to flee. Otherwise she would see through me and it would all be for nothing. I looked down at the map and suddenly it hit me. Where the flag would be.

"Got it." I mumbled.

"What?" she looked at me, confusion in her blue eyes.

"I've got work to do." I snapped and then took off to warn my team about the enemy's strategy.

Dinner came and went quickly or maybe it was just because I dreaded the hour that was to come. I was still shaken about my conversation with Thalia. She hadn't been very far about my real feelings and I felt guilty because I shouldn't have spoke to her like that. _It was necessary, _I reminded myself, _do you want to succeed or not? _I did. I wanted to be able to pull this off more than anything and so I knew I had to stick to the plan perfectly. I would not fail twice. Still, I saw no reason for not apologizing to Thalia for the way I'd acted.

THALIA POV

"Hey Thals?" I heard Annabeth call tentatively. I turned around, glaring at her, though it was only out of reflex. I wasn't angry at her anymore. Mostly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it wasn't your fault." She said, looking down. Well, it wasn't _my _fault but she clearly held someone responsible and I wasn't really sure that it was Kronos at all. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine. Come on, you're not even in your armor yet and we have to get going." I said, trying to sound upbeat. She attempted a smile but it just wouldn't be placed in her lips. It had been a long time since I'd seen Annabeth really smile and I knew she was going through a hard time.

It always seemed that way for her. I mean, she'd ran away when she was barely seven, living on the streets and fending off monsters on her own, I could just imagine living like that when you're that young. Then I died, well, mostly but she didn't have me for a really long time. Then that slime bag Luke betrayed us, crushing most of her dreams. Then she'd found someone she could rely on, someone who understood her and who could be there for her. Percy. I missed the old Seaweed Brain, too. It really wasn't the same without him but this seemed to be breaking Annabeth so hard. After all we'd been through; I'd obviously noticed she was strong, hard to break. But this was too much, even for her. Silena had said that we should try to make her say what she'd been holding back, but she was afraid it would get her worse rather than make her accept what happened. I, on the other hand, thought it was worth it. I had a pretty good idea who she was angry at and maybe I could make her say it. It would take a lot of provoking of course but maybe it was worth a shot. It was what I had been trying to do today after all. Piss her off so she could start ranting. Of course, she'd noticed instantly. She was a smart girl, that one and I was just trying to help her. But would I bring myself to do it? Could I? Would I?

I knew I had to.

ANNABETH POV 

Naturally, I was placed on the offensive. Considering the mood I'd been in, it was probably not a smart decision to go against me but of course, Connor tried.

It was fairly easy to beat him. He wasn't that good at fighting and I had an amazing sword- fine, I kept it okay?

I ran to the South Woods, past the creek and into enemy territory. Michael Yew and Will Solace had tried –in vain- to stop me. They were too weak for the defensive. Or maybe I was too fierce.

As I ran, I thought about my current attitude. Had I really been that bad? Maybe. But it was all necessary, this was a well thought-out plan and I had to follow it. I was too far in to turn back now. Either way, I didn't _want _to turn back. Fighting the war alone was just not an option, but I still had to finish that stuff with Thalia and for that to be over, I knew I would have to pour out all my heart and soul to convince her it was really over. And then… I didn't want to think about it.

Before I knew it, I had returned to my team with the flag in my hands. Everyone on my side cheered but I simply left without another word to the beach, (Again.) I was halfway through the dunes when I heard footsteps behind me and I knew she had come. I braced myself, ready to kick, scream, yell and cry. I had it all practiced and I knew I could retort to anything Thalia gave me.

"Annabeth, you know, the way you've been acting is not fair to us." She whispered.

"Why do you care? It doesn't affect you what I do." I snapped.

"It does, Annabeth. You're being selfish by thinking you can just drop off after what happened to Percy. You're insulting his memory by walking away from everything he ever fought for." She said, louder this time.

_His_ name hit a nerve. I had to fight to keep myself under control and follow the script.

"Selfish? How can I be selfish when he-" I stopped myself, realizing I'd just made it much harder to myself.

"Left you? Left us to fight alone? Yeah, I'm angry too, but you won't admit it." She paused, as if she were second guessing what she'd been about to say. "You think he abandoned you. You think he was weak for not holding on. You blame him." She said harshly, and I almost smiled. Almost. She'd just made it easier. I turned to her, tears in my eyes, she continued anyways. "Tell him, Annabeth. Go on, you're already here." She gestured toward the ocean behind me and I took a deep breath, I could feel it was coming. "It's all right to hate him. You _should _hate him. When Luke and I left you, you hated us for it. You were alone, and you hated us. It is OKAY to hate Percy!"

I knew I had to do this and I'd been dreading it ever since, but I was sure she couldn't break me. Of course, she didn't know there was truth to my words under the false edge because I just had to do it. To convince her. But my emotions got the best of me and I ran, collapsing in the water so it was knee-deep.

"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME?! HOW COULD YOU GO AND DIE AND LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE? PLEASE COME BACK! I NEED YOU, PLEASE COME BACK!" I screamed, and as I said it, I knew that whether it was part of my plan to do it or not, I actually meant it. Thalia ran to me, and held me as I cried.

"It's okay," she soothed me, and I shook my head.

"It's not okay," I said between sobs. "He risked his life everyday and he never thought about what would happen to me, not to mention to Olympus, if he was gone. How could he _think, _that we could live without him?" I shrieked, letting out broken sobs.

And right there, as she held me, I realized what I'd just done. With dread, I also realized that what I would do next to follow through with my plan would be much much worse than this**…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!! FOR THE STORY´S SAKE.**

**Anna :)**


	8. Done Deal

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 8- Done Deal**

**A/N **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡*PLEASE READ* THIS IS NOT SOME BORING LAME EXCUSE, THIS IS IMPORTANT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**SOOOO VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY. I COULDN´T UPDATE SOONER THAN THIS. I WAS OUT OF TOWN AND HAD THIS HUGEEE WRITER´S BLOCK. BUT HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 8 WHERE SHE REVEALS HER PLAN!!! THANK YOU FOR THE ABSOLUTELY AWESOME REVIEWS!! I HOPE IT STAYS THAT WAY....*HINT* ONE MORE THING, THIS CHAPTER IS HARSH AND SO I ASK YOU TO PLEASE NOT JUDGE ANNABETH TOO HARD (OR ME!) ALTHOUGH SHE IS DEVASTATED BY HER HUGE LOSS, SHE WILL NEVER BE THE ONE TO BE RULED BY HER EMOTIONS. (EVEN ON THE LAST CHAPTER, WHEN SHE POURED OUT HER HEART, SHE WAS FOLLOWING A WELL THOUGHT-OUT PLAN.) THIS IS EXACTLY THE SAME!!! SHE WILL NOT TURN EVIL OR ANYTHING AND SHE IS SO NOT A TRAITOR, SHE THINKS OF EVERYTHING (OR WELL, _ALMOST _EVERYTHING) BEFORE SHE DOES SOMETHING, AND HER PLAN HAS BEEN THOUGHT THROUGH FOR OVER A MONTH SO PLEASE DON´T BE MEAN TO ME, I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER. I BEG YOU DON´T BE MEAN, IT´S ALL PART OF _MY _PLAN A.K.A THE PLOTLINE. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!!!** NOW ON WITH THE STORY.  
**

**somewhere in Time- Chapter 8**

**Done Deal**

"Guys, wait up!" I yelled as I ran towards the beach.

Thalia gestured for her Hunters to wait for her in the silver sleigh, and then she turned to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked doubtfully. I nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah. Come on, we need to hurry. Apollo will buy us some time but not much, I mean, he really can't be doing this after all." I said a little breathlessly, gesturing towards the dark, chilly night.

I had been hanging out with the Hunters for a while now. Not like, _joining _them per say, but more like _helping _them, and tonight we were on a mission. One I had suggested, so of course it was insanely dangerous. I couldn't believe my luck. Artemis had actually _agreed _to do this. Maybe she didn't realize the damage this could do or maybe she was just desperate. Either way, she and Apollo had consented to give us one extra hour of dark so we could have enough time. I didn't actually care because I just needed ten minutes, a hell lot of courage and some serious amount of persuasive power.

"Wait, we can't all fit on the sleigh." Alexia –a Hunter- said. Their numbers had increased considerably on the past month and she was right. There were too many of us, luckily I had a backup plan.

"No problem." I whistled into the calm and a black winged horse flew down from the sky. He whinnied. "Hey. Would you take us there?" I asked Blackjack slowly, he nodded grimly and I climbed on his back along with Thalia. Wait, that _was_ a problem.

"Uh, Thalia?" I turned to her, an apologetic look in my eyes. "Maybe it would be better if you rode with your Hunters. You can better shout orders from over there. Besides, we will need to split up anyways." I said in a not-so-convincing- tone. Either way, she bought it. Maybe it was the fact that I was their best strategist at the time or maybe she just wasn't in the mood to argue with me because there was so little time. Whatever the reason, I didn't complain, as long as she wasn't watching over my every move, it was fine by me. I had my dagger strapped to my arm and my Yankees cap on my back pocket. (I was back to normal now but tonight, we had all decided to dress in black to have a better chance of succeeding.)

"Okay, but you're still riding with someone. You may be smart and all but you're not going alone, got it? Brianna, come on, you're going with Annabeth."

She waved a girl forward. She looked nervous, and I didn't blame her. Brianna was a new recruit, and for that I was grateful. She would follow my orders without questioning and would have complete faith in me. A sharp feeling of guilt washed over me. I promised myself I would keep her safe and get her out before following through with the final phase of my very-complicated plan.

Blackjack called a few of his friends and in no time we were soaring over the Atlantic, keeping our eyes open for the huge white cruise. At last, I saw it. I gestured for Thalia to land the sleigh on a small island nearby. She nodded and flew past us. I told the other pegasi to land on the lowest stern deck. That would be the only place I knew where to start and I never said it would be pleasant.

We shot down the stern of the boat, six horses coming silently to a halt on the lowest deck. Strong hunters climbed off, looking dizzy. I made the signal and they started spreading, all in threes. We'd done a few dry runs on abandoned ships and at camp, and they all knew they had to follow mine and Thalia´s orders exactly and they also knew what to do: _kill as many monsters as you can, and if you find the main HQ, scream. _

Of course, I would be the first one to find Kronos, and I wasn't planning on screaming at all. The only problem was Brianna.

"Go with Alexia and Grace. I will meet you back here in ten minutes. I have to go check on something." I told her. She looked like she wanted to protest but finally decided it wasn't the best idea. Smart girl.

She ran off, and my true nightmare began; a horrible race against time, against my best friend, and against myself.

I ran through the inside of the boat, with my cap on. I knew I had only precious minutes I could not afford to lose. The faster I went, the more scared I got. I had come so far, I couldn't be letting it all go now. I desperately needed to find the main room. Pulling on all my knowledge on architecture I knew it had to be on the center of the ship, and once I got there, it would be impossible to miss.

I had been right.

I killed the two dracaenae guarding the door easily, I mean, they didn't know what had hit them, and then I kicked the doors open. I saw more dracaenae, more empousai, and two telekhines, those would be easy to take down but my main target weren't the monsters, but their leader.

Kronos was lounging on a golden chair, looking unimpressed. He stared right through me with an amused expression on his face which made a horrific grimace. I forced my brain to swallow down my terror and I took my cap off.

"Annabeth!" his steely voice was terrifying, with mock pleasantness but I held my ground. "What a nice not-surprise. I was expecting you to come here sooner or later. How long has it been? A month? Well it certainly did take you long enough to get over your fear." He said, still sounding entertained.

I knew precious time was flying out of the window and it would be only minutes before my friends came in here and saw this as a betrayal, which it wasn´t. I had thought of absolutely everything and everyone before coming and if I planned to keep it that way, I had to stick to my script, but I didn't find it easy even with all the time I had practiced. I had seen some horrible things in my short life span and it took quite a lot to frighten me, but this time, this time I was really scared. I reminded myself for the thousandth time the reason and concentrated on my heartbeats for a second or two. Each beat had a name and with it, came a feeling of guilt, pain, and strangely enough, encouragement.

_Percy, Percy, Percy. _

"I want Percy back." I said in a low but firm voice. My prior thoughts had lasted about three seconds, much too little for Kronos to notice.

"Yes yes, I knew you heroes couldn't live without him, especially you, but, what makes you think I will grant such wish? I already have everything I need to tear down Olympus brick by brick." he asked sarcastically. I realized he was just humoring me with this. I had to press harder.

"Maybe so, but you won't have it easy." I began; my voice was barely louder than a whisper. _Gods, Annabeth! _I thought to myself, _speak up! You have not come this far just to let it all go away and forget about this. You are so NOT going to back out. Besides, it's too late to turn back now… _my own thoughts frightened me. I was so jumpy tonight, and with good reason. But I knew I should be stronger, this was the last part of my plan, and I HAD to keep it together.

* * *

KRONOS´S POV

"Yes yes, I knew you heroes couldn't live without him, especially you, but, what makes you think I will grant such wish? I already have everything I need to tear down Olympus brick by brick." I said, regarding her reaction carefully.

I did not know what it was about this girl that kept Luke still roaming, fighting, trying to regain the control of his own body, not just to be imprisoned inside his mind. I had tried every possible way to expel him, but it was his memories that stalked me mercilessly every passing day. He threw them at me, and from time to time, I was able to shut him down, but I could not escape completely the faces and emotions. Most of them, Annabeth´s and Thalia´s. Both were extremely brave and yet, unbelievably weak. Either way, I could not risk it. If I had just received the opportunity to leave that stupid camp without their best strategist, then I had to seize it.

"Maybe so, but you won't have it easy. You can't take Olympus down all by yourself-"

She was grasping at straws. She knew it, and so did I.

"I have an insider, Annabeth." I revealed. It made no difference that she knew now. Her life would be cut short abruptly sooner than she thought. I saw her eyes go wide for a fraction of a second and then compose herself.

"You could have another. You could have me as your other spy." She blurted out, and I could easily see through her. Of course she wouldn´t dare to betray what her little jellyfish boyfriend had been trying to save, this was all a trick, a double-cross.

Either way, she caught my attention, or at least, her plan. This changed plans of my own and my train of thought was viciously interrupted. Of course, this could be trivial, I could kill her right now and here and be done with this nonsense but I knew she was correct at some point. With Annabeth and Thalia still here, there was a chance –though microscopic- that this could be harder. They would definitely put up a fight for Olympus, but if I could have her on my side, I could take it down so easily. I decided to leave that as plan B.

"Swear on the Styx." I taunted. "If I rewind time, and you fail to bring your little hero back, you _will _serve the greatest ruler of all time."

"But if I _do _bring him back, you leave us alone and give Percy a chance to even fight you coward." She answered furiously.

In regular cases, I would've felt murderously enraged at someone calling me a coward but now I just found it amusing. With the little trick I had in mind, I would enjoy both of the heroes´ deaths once more. There was absolutely no way this demigod could achieve such a wish against me, the Lord of Time. Stupid children of Athena, they thought they could do anything. They thought they had the power and the brains to do anything and today, her pride would either get Annabeth killed, lost forever in time, or maddened, for the consequences of time travel.

"Done deal. Now swear." My voice was so frightening; she flinched at what she had just done but I saw some kind of spark in her eyes. I decided to dismiss it.

"I swear on the River Styx that if I am unable to bring Perseus Jackson back, I will _serve the greatest ruler of all time._" **(**Stop! before you send your hellhounds out to get me, THINK! who the greatest ruler is!! THINK about TLO. Okay good, now go on (: **)**

The boat shook. The deal was made.

"Congratulations, Annabeth. But you know what slipped my mind? I said I would rewind time, but I never agreed to letting you know you had time-traveled. You won't know this has already happened, and it will be the same story all over again, only this time, I _will _kill you. That's not a problem is it?"

I saw her eyes widen in pure horror, looking back on what she had done. I drew on my powers and pleasurably heard her piercing scream of agony and terror as she was flung back to the worst –and also last- period of her life.

***REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW, THIS IS NOT MY BEST. I AM STILL SUFFERING FROM THE BITTER TASTE LEFT BY THE WRITER´S BLOCK. BUT I WILL TRY HARDER. SORRY IF YOU HATED IT. IF YOU DID PLEASE TELL ME AND WHY (but try not to be mean please.) PLEASE DON´T HATE ME!! (or the story or Annabeth, I repeat, SHE IS NOT A TRAITOR!!!) I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER. CHAPTER 9 "DÉJA VU" IS ALREADY WRITTEN AND READY TO BE PUBLISHED...BUT ONLY IF I GET MORE REVIEWS... !!  
**

**Thanks, Anna :)**


	9. Déjà Vu

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 9- Déjà Vu**

**A/N HI! thnx so much for the reviews! Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I actually AM a little rushed. I will answer all the reviews on the next chapter which I will post tomorrow IF and only IF I get reviews! Thanks!**

**Chapter 9-Déjà Vu**

The battle was chaotic.

Honestly, the only words to describe it were:_ all Hades broke loose_. Campers and monsters ran amuck, slashing wildly at each other. Our barrier was strong, filled with good fighters. We wouldn't allow the monsters to break past it, towards my Camp.

I reviewed the battlefield and noticed something strange besides the awful feeling of dread I had inside me.

Close to me, an empousai was trying to be invisible, and succeeding at it. Before I followed it with my Yankees cap on, I felt a something in my chest, something deep down said I would regret this, something begged me not to do this, and something pleaded with me to let this go. I couldn't and just when she was about to reach the forest to do Zeus knows what, I took off my cap, materializing in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" I asked with a cocky grin which she returned. I frowned, what was going on?

"No, not going," she hissed, grinning evilly "_Coming_ for something"

I decided she was playing with my mind, or maybe I was doing that to myself.

"Haven't I killed you before? You _do _look kind of familiar" I said in a sarcastic tone. And I couldn't help the sense of déjà vu. She screeched.

"I came for you, daughter of Athena. Dumb words for someone who is about to get kidnapped" her words send chills down my spine, but I didn't let it show.

"Cocky words for someone who is about to be slashed to bits" and with that, I raised my knife.

She didn't give me a chance to attack and it was like she knew my style of fighting, like she could anticipate my moves. I was getting tired, watching the world spin, but she didn't seem to be. She just kept pushing me, until I collapsed.

Pain came, and then pressure on my wrists, ankles and lips. The empousai called a hellhound then, a hug demonic dog which I was easily slung over. I saw my knife gleaming on the ground next to my cap.

"To the Princess Andromeda" The empousai commanded, whispering in the beast's huge ear.

She too, slid on the hellhound's back; probably to make sure I didn't "accidentally" fall off.

And with only my thoughts to guard me, we disappeared into the blackness.

When I finally made it to the ship, (swimming of course, while the monster took a stolen boat) I saw all the cargo of monsters and Kronos in Luke's body.

"Well, it is good to know you made it here alive. It would have been very bad for my plan if you died, maybe even delayed it considerably" he mused in a steely, shallow voice. I had no idea what he was talking about. Or maybe I did, I was feeling so confused that at this point I didn't care, but an annoying voice on the back of my mind told me I should.

"What plan?" I groaned, my throat felt like it was on fire as I spoke. Luke leaned in as if to speak into my ear.

"The one that gets Percy Jackson killed once and for all of course" he whispered, his tone a degree colder, like he was enjoying it.  
A round of fear gripped my brain, refusing to let go. Percy would look for me until he made his way over here and I would be the bait that got him killed. Fabulous.

"Take her away. You are allowed to beat her but please _try _your best not to kill her yet, you morons. I need her alive until our dear _Seaweed Brain_ arrives to save the day."  
Kronos laughed his psychotic laugh and I saw a tear of mine join the puddle of ocean water that reminded me so much of my Seaweed Brain.

I even had the space to wonder/worry/ponder about the possessive.

I was so desperate to get out of here!

I couldn't believe I hadn't gone crazy yet from three days of being here, wherever _here _was. The only thing that kept me from losing track of time was the moment my only meal was served. Daytime.

I could not help my constant feelings of nausea and déjà vu and so I was forced to dwell with them frequently. The first one I had learned to control easily by breathing, but the second one… the second one was the worst and so I decided to try something new today (or tonight, I honestly didn't know). Instead of trying to get my head around the thought that I had already been here, I embraced it.

It was such a terrifying experience.

Memories slapped at me from all the corners of my mind (which were many considering the fact that _my _brain in particular was capable of holding much more information that was usual and very often, healthy) and before I could make sense of what they were, a new set took their place. Images of myself swarmed around me. I was crying, I was angry, I was yelling at Thalia. The pictures were so different from each other and yet still the same. In all of them I wasn't behaving like myself. I didn't remember any of these, and suddenly I saw myself as I looked right now. I remembered a morning three days ago where I had faced a horrific battle. I remembered yesterday, today, and…

I remembered tomorrow.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHOULD I KEEP IT UP?! HMMM? REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!**


	10. Remembering

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 10- Remembering **

**A/N Hey! Chapter 10 is finally here! I´m sorry about not updating earlier, it´s just I´m sick and not feeling very well so excuse me if this sucks. SORRY SORRY SORRY IF IT SUCKS!! IT WAS NEVER EVER NOT IN A MILLION YEARS MY INTENTION! I hope I get more reviews than I did last time! *hint hint* I just have this new motto, simple, but concise: No review, No update! So please, Tell me what you thought about it!!! Since last chapter was a little rushed I will answer all reviews in this one.  
TO CLARA FONTEYN: Don´t die of curiosity, mon amie! Update is here =P seriously, merci for believing in the story from the first time you heard it. (or read about it hehe) THANK YOU!  
TO EMO WITH CRAYONS: Thank you, of course Annabeth would never ever join the Hunters in my story. She´s a woman on a mission!! Thanks again, for believing in the story. And well, if youlike mysterious, then mysterious is what you´ll get! YAY!  
TO ATHENA FOREVER: Thanks for not sending your pet hellhound out to get me, but instead actually get my story. Maybe this time you will send me a review? HAHA thanks so much, you have been very supportive and yes, I did have a nice vacation thank you, if you have never visited Guanajuato, I highly recommend it.  
TO WANNABEWISEGIRL: Thank you for praising me and my plot! Yes I have given it much thought and I would never dare to post a chapter without knowing where the story was going. THANKS 4 NOTICING, update here, thnx 4 everything, keep up reviewing!!  
TO WISE GIRL: YES! Writer´s block can be so frustrating sometimes. Thanks for getting it, and for taking the time to review, it is really appreciated! Also yes, I will make a happy ending as previously mentioned. Don´t worry, keep reviewing. :)  
TO THE OCEAN IS MY INKWELL: Thank you, I really gave a lot of thought to that plan and it feels really good when someone notices it. THANKS SO MUCH! Your reviews are highly appreciated. Keep it up please!! :)  
TO ADONAI63: Thank you mon ami/amie (I don´t really know since you won´t tell me... :() for all the reviews and the comments on my story. Which are all positive might I add. THANK YOU SERIOUSLY. And yes, I agree with you, Kronos is way too stubborn for his own good and he´ll learn that the hard way... Oh, BTW, your "Go with the flow" fanfic is awesome! UPDATE UPDATE!  
TO BIGGEST PERCY JACKSON FAN EVA: Thanks for the reviews! really, honestly, and truly appreciated. Déjà Vu and Remembering were up as soon as I could upload them without dying from illness. haha Sorry it took too long :)  
TO KIT-KAT429: Thank you for the loooong review! I was so thrilled you took th time to tell me what you thought!! Thanks so much seriously!!!! :)  
TO CLM08A: Thanks! I will keep it up, because all you reviewers keep me going, even in sickness... oh well... back to my point, THANKS for being a constant reviewer to the story, and for believing in Annabeth.  
TO FANG BELIKOV: Thanks for taking the time to review! Keep doing soo! :)  
TO SOPRANOANDBASS: For the awesome, enthusiastic review!! That means you´re actually caught up in the story! thanks and KEEP REVIEWING!  
TO LEGOLASTHEONEANDONLY: you are very much welcome! It was what I had mapped out from the beggining so don´t worry, this story WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING, don´t cry! :,( Thanks for the review!!!!!  
And TO ALL THE UNREGISTERED/UNSIGNED-IN REVIEWERS (them being: percylover309, ssedr, **percabeth4ever**, Please! Continue, percabethrocks1210, Theunder015 (don´t bite your nails off! haha), and to ) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! PLEASE PLEASE DO THE SAME WITH THIS CHAPTER! **I BEG OF THEE!** :)  
****Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, just a phone. THank you. !!! now enjoy the story. **

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 10-Remembering  
**

_I was so desperate to get out of here!_

_I couldn't believe I hadn't gone crazy yet from three days of being here, wherever here was. The only thing that kept me from losing track of time was the moment my only meal was served. Daytime. _

_I could not help my constant feelings of nausea and déjà vu and so I was forced to dwell with them frequently. The first one I had learned to control easily by breathing, but the second one… the second one was the worst and so I decided to try something new today (or tonight, I honestly didn't know). Instead of trying to get my head around the thought that I had already been here, I embraced it._

_It was such a terrifying experience. _

_Memories slapped at me from all the corners of my mind (which were many considering the fact that my brain in particular was capable of holding much more information that was usual and very often, healthy) and before I could make sense of what they were, a new set took their place. Images of myself swarmed around me. I was crying, I was angry, I was yelling at Thalia. The pictures were so different from each other and yet still the same. In all of them I wasn't behaving like myself. I didn't remember any of these, and suddenly I saw myself as I looked right now. I remembered a morning three days ago where I had faced a horrific battle. I remembered yesterday, today, and…_

_I remembered tomorrow._

Flashes of me tied to a rock with chains lapped at me. I heard my screams, I felt my own pain. And it all clicked together. What I had done, what I did, and if I couldn't stop it, what I would do! _No! No, no, no, Gods! _, was my only, very freaked-out, very incoherent thought. I flashed back –or forward- to my deal with Kronos. I knew _he_ should not know I knew about this. Wait, how _**did**_I know?If I recalled correctly, I wouldn't have time to ponder that. This time, I had to be able to make up a plan, to escape before I was even captured; to run just before I was started to be pursued.

I searched my clothes in hope that I would find something useful.

My shorts were tattered, no escape tools there. But my hair was a possibility. They would tie me up again when they came and they would let my hair loose from the hair band.

_My hair_, I thought.

I patted my head, looking for the object I was so desperately hoping I had kept on after my little swim yesterday. Thankfully, I still had it on. There were two hairpins embedded securely into my hair. I pulled one out, trying my best not to modify my hairdo. Everything different I did could catch Kronos attention, and, if that happened, _we _would both be doomed, not just Percy this time. Thinking about it made me edgy. Paranoid. Like I was expecting my failure. I shouldn't think like that. I knew better that sit back and cry whenever I faced a problem. I knew better than to spend this precious time on moping around. As a daughter of Athena, _I knew better. _Or at least,I_ SHOULD _know better.

I heard the slithering and I went back to position. I placed the pin deep down in my back pocket so it was sure not to fall down when they threw me to each other.

They came seconds later, armed of course. I braced myself for the pain in my arm as the dracaena threw me to her partner.

"Here isss your food. Eat it!"

I reached for the toast and swallowed it as fast as I could remember I had done, and just like before, they left without another single word. Or should I say hiss? But of course this was only practice. They wouldn't notice anything was different because technically, they hadn't lived this yet. Or they didn't remember it. I didn't dwell on that because it was irrelevant.

The dizziness was as bad as I remembered it, or maybe even worse. Good thing I wasn't claustrophobic too or I would've cracked a long time ago. As I thought about this, I noticed how I was not completely free of Kronos´s spell yet, which was very limitating. I found myself thinking the exact same words as before and I panicked by concluding that if I could repeat my thoughts, maybe I could repeat my actions. That was something I was absolutely not entitled to do. At any rate. My so well thought-out plan had turned out to be much longer that I'd imagined it. And I had to start from scratch all over again. I took comfort on the fact that I had a tiny advantage by knowing what to do, but, at the moment, that wasn't one hell of a lot.

Again, it was a long time before I could sleep, but this time I it took so long because my mind was racing ahead of me a million miles an hour, taking up much of the energy stored up in my body. I didn't know how long I _did_ sleep, but my subconscious was obviously still working with my newly discovered memories, because it warned me that soon enough, I would be woken up by nausea. I couldn't believe I remembered this so well, and in a strange way, I felt blessed. I also knew the nausea would cloud my brain if I let it, and so I tried to prepare in my dreams for that.

When I finally felt the torturing sensation in the pit of my stomach which was my queue, I sat on the cold floor cross-legged, and put my head on my hands, sighing. I braced myself once more for the noise that would make me back against the wall reflexively. I scrambled to my feet and placed my back against the coldness. I reached for the pin and put it in my mouth, biting down on it hard. The sliding door made me jump slightly just as it had the last time, but as soon as I saw the two dracaenae from this morning –or well, I _think _it was this morning- come in again, I put on a brave face and held my head high, ignoring the pain on my neck from a blow I had been given.

Again with the repeating thoughts. Cut it out!

"The Titan Lord wishesss to sssee you." One hissed at me.

I contorted my face in what I could make out as fear, but I wouldn't open my mouth as they pulled my hair and let it loose, just in case the pin would show, or worse, fall down. The two monsters pulled me alongside them up the cruise. I squeezed my eyes shut and I saw red behind my eyelids. It was daytime and I already knew where we were. I stopped my feet once in a while, trying my best to retrace my steps. I counted one, two, three… six pulls and opened my eyes to find Kronos leaning casually on the railing. He turned around.

"Hello again, Annabeth" he greeted politely. I would've answered some curses but I wouldn't let go of the pin and besides, my mouth was gagged again.

Kronos dismissed the dracaenae leaving me standing there, confident on my inability to run. I kept my face smooth, eyes wide. Not giving him one hint that I knew.

"I guess you wonder why we brought you up here." He spoke, I didn't move, and he didn't seem to realize I was unable to speak. "Well, your boyfriend was taking a little too long in coming so I got impatient. I decided to speed it up a little though I can assure you, he is on his way"

I knew all the kinds of pain that were approaching me, and fast. I braced myself yet again and made no move as he circled me.

The familiar darkness imprisoned us and even though it was only dimly lit here, I kept my face switched between fear and terror, just to be sure, without letting go of the pin, tightly clenched between my teeth.

I was lowered briskly, as expected, onto the sand. I was instantly strapped barefoot to the bars so I looked like a target. This time, I knew I was. I remembered to glance at the water and then at Kronos.

"Now, you yell for help."

He lowered me onto the water, waist-deep and I freaked out. How in Hades was I supposed to scream with a pin clenched between my teeth? I remembered I had to raise an eyebrow as I had done before. I would have to deal with the screaming part on the next second. This was such a rush, and I didn't want to welcome it, though I knew that maybe I should. But I didn't want to get carried away and mess this up. I was not one who got away going by feel, following with my heart not with my head. No, that would be Percy. I, on the other hand, would make my senses go into overdrive if I surrendered myself to emotions completely, not to mention I would screw this up.

I drove my thoughts deep back into my mind just in time to deliver the next line in my script, almost, but not quite, mechanically, knowing this should sound as real as possible.

"_Help_, the mean Titan is dipping me into the water and it's really _cold_." My voice had a strangled edge that added nicely to the effect of my tone, making it easier to seem confident and mocking on the inside though I didn't feel that way. My emotions were way more mixed up than my thoughts, but I didn't worry about that. As a daughter of Athena, my thoughts were always first, but I was also a teenager, sometimes wanting to be impulsive and emotion-overruled. This was often tiring and confusing.

Kronos smiled wickedly just as he had before and I wanted to cry as I remembered my pain. The exact same one I would feel in exactly ten seconds. With any luck, it would be the _only _kind of pain I felt. Not grief, not mental torture, just standard physical pain, something I was used to and could deal with. The other two, I could not, as I had already proved, thank you.

"Attack," he ordered, and I felt the shock swerve through my body. I wanted to scream but I knew that right now, I merely had to pant, and so I did.

I knew what I had to do next, having this super-memory as a blessing and, sometimes, a curse.

I didn't _want_ to talk back because I knew what would happen. But I also knew I had to stick with the events of the day no matter how terrifying they may be. I would be turning today around soon enough. That didn't make it seem sooner, regardless.

"Is that the best you got?" I gasped, my eyebrow still raised. He looked pissed, and I probably looked terrified, which was good since, time-traveling or not, I would have been scared half to death anyways. But having lived this twice, _knowing_ what it would feel, it kind of made up for it.

Wait, that was a lie. Knowing just made it twice as bad, and twice as painful.

"Again!"

The eels charged on me once more and this time I happily let out my scream of pain, fear, and dread, not internally complaining about it at all. But it came out of my throat and I didn't open my mouth completely because of the hairpin. It seemed pretty real to me.

Maybe because it actually was.

The three minutes it took for him to arrive felt like three hours. I knew I couldn't hold half my screams back much longer.

When he showed up, (and I nearly started bawling again, shocked and pained at the same time, seeing him. _No Annabeth! Focus!_ I scolded myself. _Plenty of time for that LATER. _I emphasized the last word.) I knew this was it. I would have to draw on all my strength and wit. I also drew comfort on the fact that I HAD a plan this time.

"Certainly took you long enough, Jackson." Kronos mocked him.

"Well I would've been here earlier if your uglies hadn't stalked me 24 hours a day!" he retorted angrily. I waited two seconds and then spoke with the best tortured voice I could manage.

"Percy, get out! Go!"

Percy's green eyes darted to me and, as they took in my shape, they flared. _Go!_ , was the only thought sent through my gray eyes.

"Let her go. It's me you want." He took out his sword. I glared at him, but only out of routine. I wasn't mad at him anymore. How could I be? It was so good seeing him again. I watched as he flinched, then I widened my eyes in horror as I kept quiet. The familiar, sick worry threatened to take over me, and I shivered in fear.

That's when I got it.

That's when I got why I had failed the last time. I had allowed my own emotions to take over, letting them disempower me, weaken me. If I had kept a cool head and thought out a plan, I may have not ended up here _again. _This was the lesson I needed to learn. I had learned it, and now was time to put it on practice. Or to the test, because I knew I only had one shot.

The next time my worry and dread threatened to crush me, I pulled them back with all my willpower. I pulled them out of my thoughts, out of my mind, and eventually, out of my body. The shivers lessened, and I could think clearly. Finally!

"As you wish, Son of Poseidon." Kronos shrugged with a catch in his voice. _Oh, Styx_, I even remembered to curse internally.

This time I was prepared.

As I was flung to the side of the cave, which was like an inclined plane, I positioned my hand to slice it cleanly with the shell (I hadn't noticed before what with all the adrenaline and confusion, but this time I did. And it hurt like hell), then I stood up and stumbled again, just as my schedule demanded. Kronos wasn't looking at me, but at Percy. Perfect. When the slippery bars started to slide down on to the water, I spit out the pin and reached for my ankle. I threw it into the hole that was the lock and struggled maddeningly to free it. After a few tries, I succeeded and as the cage sank, I sucked in a deep breath and threw myself into the water.

I waited for him to dive in, (eyes closed, and limp) and of course, when you can't breathe underwater, the wait seems endless.

When I finally felt the strong arm wrap around me, I shot my eyes open and pulled him downward. I gestured for Percy to make an air bubble and he did. I panted for a fraction of a second –I could not afford more time- and I spoke to him in a hurried tone.

"Percy you have to get us out of here. Now. Don't go up; just swim away around the back as far away as you can. I know what will happen and I promise I will explain it all later just do as I say, NOW!"

I panted some more and watched as his face turned confused, then determined. He looked unsure as he wrapped one arm around my waist and slung me on his back. It was so great to have him back, but right now we needed to get out.

"Hang on, take a deep breath." He ordered.

I did as he asked and closed my gray eyes. I felt the current against my face and gripped his neck tighter, confident that he could breathe without a problem. I kept my eyes closed and when we finally reached the surface, I took a huge breath. Percy called Blackjack and we soared over the sky together.

We had gotten away.

I had done it.

I couldn't believe it.

We reached the Camp beach and we lay on the sand, exhausted. I sat up and let out a relieved sigh which quickly turned into a sob. Percy sat up, alarmed by the sound, and looked at me.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." He soothed me. "Shh, you're okay, Annabeth. It's fine."

"I know, I just-"

I told him _everything_. The torture, the pain, his death, (he seemed especially shocked about that) my I-go-crazy-and-totally-berserk-with-grief phase, my plan, my deal (he seemed especially angry about _that,_) the time-travel, how I had realized it, my second plan, and all the moments that had led me here. My strangled voice was suddenly replaced by a round of hysterics. I hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder, conscious that under normal circumstances, I would never _ever_ do this, but this deserved merit. After all, I hadn't known for sure that I would be able to bring him back. I was just happy with the fact that I had my best friend here with me. He hugged me back tightly and that only made me happier.

When he pulled away, he was frowning.

"So, I die? Or well, _died_? Or-argh, you know what I mean!" he said, frustrated. I nodded.

"Your fault actually, Seaweed Brain. If you hadn't come to rescue me-"

He cut me off.

"Yeah, because it looked like you had things under control, right?" he put in sarcastically.

"I did! At some point, I would've gotten away." I countered, not even convincing myself.

I smiled widely at my false tone, which even Seaweed Brain noticed.

"Yeah right! Because you can breathe underwater and all isn't it?" he raised an eyebrow, and then added, musing. "I never would've thought that your pride would get me killed."

My smile disappeared instantly.

"Kidding!" he added quickly, seeing my expression. I bumped my shoulder to his.

"Seriously, you have no idea what it was like around here without you. Not to make your ego any bigger than it already is, but I think we just might need you around a little longer, Percy." I smiled halfheartedly, attempting to joke.

He laughed and I _really _listened, for once, to the noise.

It was a carefree, beautiful sound. Like seashells and pearls clashing together, and running water, and waves lapping at the sand… _Ooohkay, Annabeth. Where did THAT come from? _I shook my head, vowing to never repeat those lines again because Aphrodite would've been proud and Apollo would've been even prouder of my stupid inability to make poetry. Which he would obviously see as a talent, not that I had any talent for poems or music, not that he had any talent either… Great. Now I'm babbling. If it were possible to bore myself with my thoughts, then I probably just had.

I just joined Percy's laughter. And for the first time in a really long time, I felt genuinely happy. (And proud, if I do say so myself.) I smirked.

Of course, on some level, I knew my happiness could not last.

"Step away from the boy, Annabeth." A booming voice ordered. It was cold and unfriendly and it sent chills down my spine because I actually recognized it.

Too well.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ**

**Anna :) **


	11. Decisions

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 11-Decisions**

**A/N nothing much to say. Just the disappointment taste left by three days in a row without ONE single review. THREE DAYS! :,(**

**Chapter 11- Decisions**

"Step away from the boy, Annabeth." A booming female voice said.

Our heads jerked up to see my mother standing in our midst, her aura emanating rage. Oh, this could not, under any circumstance, be good. _Well, thank you, Miss Obvious! _I snapped at myself. Blame my ADHD, but I was starting to wonder why I even bothered on bickering with my own thoughts. Never mind, that would be a question for later. I pulled myself away from Percy and stepped back, looking at Athena.

"In all my years, I never thought a daughter of mine would disgrace me this badly." She spoke slowly, her voice low and _very_ dangerous.

"Mother, I-" I began but of course she cut me off with a glare that reminded me a lot of my own. It surprised me how much we were alike, so much so, even at the point when we were pissed. And if I knew myself just the tiniest bit, then I also would know when to step back and hide behind something before she could blast me to pieces. Or worse, blast Percy.

After all the trouble I'd been through to get him back, I would really not appreciate it if she killed him. It seemed illogical now, fooling myself. That was obviously not the real reason why I didn't want Percy dead. A few months ago, I would've said, _Of course I don't want him dead. That would really suck for him, and well, he's my friend._ Now would be completely different, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to admit that to myself just yet. I mean, on some unconscious level I knew it. My heart knew it, but my brain wouldn't admit it. Why? I wasn't sure. Maybe I was still afraid, or maybe I just needed some time. Whichever the reason, my feelings were still upset, and I realized that I hadn't been battling my mind but my heart. Brain vs. Heart, which was the epic battle that children of Athena faced every day. But my feelings were now practically screaming at me.

_You had him there! And you wouldn't admit it! He died, and you regrett__ed not telling him! And now, he's here, and you didn't say a thing! You wasted yet another perfect opportunity, are you stupid?! _

I quieted them down with my mind.

"Do not talk back to me, child." My mother's voice broke my focus. Or more like, made me _regain_ my focus. Whichever way you want to look at it. That actually made me wonder what was most important to me.  
"The damage is done. I understood your sorrow, but how dare you run off on an unauthorized quest –_without_consulting the Oracle, might I add-, betray your best friend, insult a dead friend's memory, put yourself at an unimaginable risk, and disgrace your mother by making a deal like so with such a deity as Kronos! I cannot believe this, Annabeth. You have disappointed me beyond measure. And all this was to save a mere son of Poseidon!" she yelled at me.

Her piercing words hurt _me_beyond measure. I could feel my heart being torn out of my body and it almost made me long for the "shocking" treatment Kronos had given me. My hurt slowly turned into anger as she mentioned Percy. I could not believe she was blaming him after he had saved my life countless times. Sure, I made a deal with a Titan, but I only did it to save the boy who would save Olympus! And to get my best friend back, but of course that was besides the point.

Or was it? Was I really that selfish as to risk leaving my Camp without a strategist and their best fighter just to see if I could get him back? Was there a limit to how far I would go to save a friend? Or even worse, not to save a friend (that would be more like Percy) but to _prove_ that I could save someone. Yes, that would be more like me. My fatal flaw was something much more worse than that of Percy and I began to wonder the real reason why I had saved him.

No, I had saved Percy out of grief. Possibly personal gain too because I missed him so much, but never to prove myself. At least not with Percy involved.

I decided to save the guilt trip and the chew-myself-out part for later. I'd had more than enough for a day that was about to get worse. No need to start the self-hatred sooner than it had to be started. But judging by my mother's voice, this would be the only chance I'd be getting to do so.

Crap.

I reminded myself that I had an answer to deliver.

"The son of Poseidon that would fulfill the prophecy, Mother!" I reminded her. "I'm sorry I did all those things. I know it wasn't right, or sensible, or wise, but I just thought I could bring him back and I did!"

"And what if you had not? What then? You will argue with me no more. We have decided to impart a punishment on both of you. I never believed it would be you of all people who did this. I am so disappointed in you, Annabeth." She repeated. "We will now go to Olympus." Her eyes flashed as she turned to a frozen Percy. "The other members of the Council wish to impart the punishment and your father wants a word with you."

"What are they going to do with us?" Percy asked impulsively. I glared at him, making my point clear that this wasn't the time to ask, though I was pretty curious and scared myself.

My mother barely looked at him.

"I wouldn't be so unwise as to rip this further, boy. If my daughter hadn't been so corrupted by your impulsive and reckless nature, you might still be dead. So I would suggest you quiet your mouth, young man, and learn some respect while you're at it."

She turned, and in a flash we were in the throne room of Mount Olympus. The gods were all human-size, standing messily in the room. They all stared at us, their faces expressionless. By now, I was terrified, which was somewhat ironic because I should've been terrified _a while_ ago. Unthinkingly, I gripped Percy's hand. My face must've made it clear that I was freaking out, because he didn't pull it back as I half expected he would.

Zeus spoke up, making me jump slightly. Percy squeezed my hand.

"Well, as you know, Annabeth, you have broken the rules and your loyalty although you returned my brother's son and he is grateful to you for that. No one here denies your plan included bravery and wits, but by doing so, you may have mislead the Great Prophecy. And so, we must impart the punishment to attempt to fix it, so say your goodbyes." His tone was final.

Goodbyes? Again? I started panicking.

"Wait, we don't even get a say in this? It wasn't her fault! She did what all of you were too scared to do!" Percy blurted once more.

"This is a punishment, not a prize. You don't get to say anything about it, Johansson. Now zip it!" Dionysus snapped.

Percy glared at everyone. I mean _glare_ as in taking the saying "if looks could kill" literally. Too bad they were immortal.

"Besides, if it wasn't for this _girl_, the Great Prophecy wouldn't have come true." Hera put in, saying my name as if it were the most disgracing thing since cattle sacrifice.

"How do you know? Maybe this was meant to happen. Prophecies always come true! If you don't believe me, ask Thalia! Pan said-"

"Percy, that is enough. You don't know how hard you are making this for me. The Council has agreed upon this. It's for the best." Poseidon said with deep wistfulness, and I knew that if _he _of all gods, was agreeing with my mother, then it must be a lost cause.

Percy realized it too.

He turned to me, and his figure was blurry because my eyes were dripping with salty tears. I didn't think and gave him a hug, somehow knowing I wouldn't see him now. But he was alive and I had succeeded, so, in a sick, twisted way…It was alright.

"I'm so sorry; I never should have let you out of my sight in the first place." Percy whispered and the feeling of déjà vu toppled over me. He was apologizing yet again.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain. Don't mess up." I said, trying to sound playful and smiled halfheartedly. I had no idea what they would do to us but I knew it couldn't be something where we stayed close to each other.

He was on his own now.

I stared into his sea-green eyes, and I knew that no matter what, I would keep this memory with me. He managed a weak laugh. It was wonderful to hear again after so much I had missed him. I memorized his features, his hair, his eyes, his lips, his smile, his laugh. Everything about him, and locked all these pictures away in the deepest part of my mind; the unreachable part. I would keep him with me, because as I had already proved, I needed him. As much as he needed _moi, _his rational side.

For the first time in my life, I had learned to depend on someone else but me. I knew I could trust Percy with my own life. He had proved that to me. But like everything else in my life, it was being taken away from me.

I'd always known it would only be a matter of time before outside forces drifted us apart. Just like they did with my family, just like they did with Thalia, just like they did with Luke. It was the story of my life. Always trying to hold on to something tangible, something real. Something to keep with me when the rest of the world moved so fast and came and went as an upper power pleased. _Trying to build something permanent_, but never quite succeeding.

With one last glimpse of his face, everything went utterly black.

And that is the last thing I remember…

**REVIEW. STILL DISAPPOINTED. CAN´T BELIEVE IT YOU GUYS. THANK YOU OF COURSE TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.  
**Anna ;:(


	12. New

**Somewhere in Time**

**Chapter 12-New**

**A/N F I N A L L Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAPTER 12 IS UP. I think I'm more excited than you guys are. Yeah, I tend to go overboard with this. So just leave a review okay??? and please, do check out my other story WHAT REGRET TASTES LIKE, promise, you won't regret it! :P**

**Special shoutout to:Clara Fonteyn, Adonai63,Dusilla Braun, filmyfurry, Theunder015, Legolas Thranduilion, iruninshorts007, alexlevu, athena forever, Wise Girl, firemaster101, The Ocean Is My Inkwell, Sairet Vargas, pigckle8, MI SUPER RAPI TORTUGA!!!!/BOB/GAH/SIR LALO CUYEN/BFF/PRUE HALLIWELL/MY #1FAN etc. , rose angel 428, WannaBeWiseGirl, What I think of your story, SquishyChknXD, percabeth-rocks-1210, Rose Dragomir, clm08a, Rhiannon Hunter, Samantha Windz, Peace-Love-Poptarts, DreamBigToFallHard, Emo with Crayons, Courageux, SopranoandBass, ABC, iluvsecrets309shhhhshhhh, naturaleaderofthesuperteens, , Fang Belikov, Kit-kat429, Biggest Percy jackson fan eva, percabeth4ever, ssedr, percylover309, Please! Continue, Emily, Hp, melissa, Godd3ssofDeath, Niknik900, macbeth98, percabeththatw, Que hora es?, shocking, s, Kaj, AEthereal Devastation, Hephaestus T.V, XxHuntressofArtemisxX, PJOnHP, and anyone else I might've forgotten. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!!!!**

**Disclaimer- for the 12th time (literally) I DO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT OWN!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Somewhere in time**

**Chapter 12- NEW**

* * *

_Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember.  
And a song, someone sings, once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully, across my memories.  
Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an amber.  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember,  
And a song, someone sings,  
Once upon a December.

* * *

_

I awoke, startled by the sudden blazing light that stung my gray eyes. It seemed like minutes ago that it had been midnight. Apollo must be playing tricks on us… _again. _

Or maybe not.

I yawned and rose lightly, walking over to lift the silk curtain that draped over the window. As I looked, I noticed that this was not a prank on my dear uncle's part; it was, indeed, daytime. My balcony was decorated with fresh, beautiful wildflowers, probably Demeter's work. She always did that. Planted some new flowers on my terrace every morning so I would have something pleasant to look at, as if Olympus's magnificent view wasn't enough.

I turned and let the drapes fall over the over-sized glassware -which reached the floor- to dress up. I snapped my fingers and my bed was made, then my hair was combed and pulled into a loose bun, letting a few blond curls fall onto my shoulder. Then, I was dressed in a simple Greek chiton and golden sandals; both a gift from Hestia.

I strode to my bedroom door and walked out, barely ready for yet another day in my eternal life as goddess of learners, teachers, students, one-on-one combat, and patron of Camp Half-Blood.

As I sashayed through the filled hallways of the palace –a temple dedicated to Athena, my mother-, everyone bowed. I simply smiled and gestured for them to rise. I hated when magical creatures treated me with such respect, because I knew that kind of assiduity came out of fear. I sighed as I entered the main court, where the gods often lounged on an uneventful day as this one. Aphrodite was the first I saw, because she stood immediately in front of me.

"Annabeth!" she greeted joyously.

"Aphrodite," I answered flatly. This was the last goddess I wanted to see today, but, with my luck, I was bound to.

She didn't seem taken aback by my cold response, instead, she turned on her heel and skipped over to Ares, who barely noticed me. I saw Demeter lying on the grass; a few strands of black hair were on her face. She'd made wheat grow, to shield her from the blazing sun. Apparently, Apollo had done his job a _little too well._ I smiled.

"Daydreaming again, are we, Annabeth?" she said.

My eyes refocused on her once more. "Sorry, I did not get much sleep," I said, and then added, "Hello, Persephone," for she was sitting cross-legged next to her mother, a daisy tucked behind her right ear. She looked up at me and nodded, acknowledging me.

"Annabeth,"

"Did you have your cereal yet girls?" Demeter asked. Persephone sighed exasperatedly.

"Mother…" she complained, while I merely laughed.

"I'm just saying. You do need it, you know? You wouldn't be so pale if you listened to your poor old mother. _And, _just to prove that you never do, you wouldn't have married that good for nothing Hades had you done what I told you to. But nooo! You just had to eat that pomegranate."

"Mother!" her daughter replied, clearly irritated. I would be too. Her _you-never-come-to-see-your-lonely-mother-because-you-ate-a-pomegranate-and-got-stuck-in-the-Underworld-with-that-scoundrel-Lord-of-Death- _speech was starting to get old after a few millennia. So, before she could start on her _cereal-makes-you-strong-and-six-months-behind-a-plow-is-a-great-character-builder _speech, I decided to look for my own mother.

I found her at a faraway corner, having a heated argument with Poseidon while Zeus and Hera kept them from strangling each other. I decided it was best not to go into that so I turned around and to look for something to do. I strode past Hestia who nodded as only greeting, keeping her eyes, and images in her hearth away from me. As I passed a huge tree, I saw Ares resting on the trunk, cleaning the dirt from his nails with a hunting knife, and Aphrodite reaching for an apple. I also saw Apollo dozing off on a high branch, heat radiating from him. I rolled my eyes as I found the source of this being such a warm- and by warm; I mean _blazing hot- _day: a sloppy god.

As I rested my upper body on the metal bars to watch a beehive of activity a few stories below on Olympus, I thought about my family.

Zeus wasn't as bad as people gave him credit for. Sure, he was harsh and ill-tempered, but he had kept us together for more than three millennia. That had to count for something. Maybe it was because Hera was by his side. I didn't really like _her_. She was too much of a hypocrite for my taste. Sure, she was the goddess of marriage and family, but her preferences were too clear, too distinct from each other. She only had affection for perfect family members. This is why she threw Hephaestus off the side of said mountain. He was currently down at his forges, and he only visited to see my mother on whom he had a not-so-secret crush two thousand years old. Aphrodite didn't seem to mind about this. Another goddess I didn't like much. She pried on my obsession with water so much, I knew she was doing it just to annoy me. She urged me to go to camp and spend a while at the beach. I rolled my eyes at her, but I still couldn't help the feeling that she understood it. Much like Poseidon, who stole glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. My mother could not get along with him, but I did. His eyes amazed me. Their sea-green color mystified me, interested me. Sometimes you could read emotions passing as clear as day through them, but there were other times where you just couldn't tell what mood he was in. Just like the ocean. Unlike Aphrodite, he didn't mess much with the captivation the sea held for me, but he once told me that the truth was only visible for those brave enough to seek it. Though I still didn't know what that had meant, I was planning on figuring it out. Soon.

Some gods and goddesses didn't think I was crazy for loving water so much, such as Aphrodite, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo and sometimes, Hephaestus. But some others did mind; such as my mother and Artemis. The former would get into fights of Olympic proportions with Aphrodite. She would say, "Aphrodite, you swore you wouldn't!" to which the goddess of love replied, "Oh, be more open-minded, Athena! I'm just doing my job, besides, I can't help it!" After that, Mother just walked off furiously, with one last warning. I didn't fight with Aphrodite, despite our clashing personalities. I was just used to treating her condescendingly. After all, what could she possibly know that I didn't?

Artemis, on the other hand, did not fight with anybody, and I hardly ever saw her. But, the times I did, she looked at me with disappointment. She looked almost…forlorn. And that is why I tended to avoid her gaze and consorted to her lieutenant, Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She was a much nicer person to be around, and one of my best friends, if I had any.

As for the rest of the gods, well, they didn't actually care. Ares only admired me for my fighting skills, and liked to brag that his were superior, which was sort of true. He pushed me hard in combat, something my mother did not like very much but I didn't mind, as long as I got better…needless to say, he was the only god I could never beat in one-on-one combat, and he held that title proudly, though I suspected he often cheated.

Demeter and I often worked together on improving farming methods, and she'd loved me after I had given her the idea of "Gardening School". Plus, who else could inspire Martha Stewart to include a "Plants and Gardens" section in her show?

Dionysus and Hestia were two very interesting cases. The former had run off to some faraway place with Ariadne after I had taken the 'eternal burden of looking after demigod brats' from his shoulders. Therefore, I was made a member of the Olympian Council. The latter tended to avoid me. She only said I had something eventful in store, and that I would return to my hearth soon enough, much to my mother's displeasure.

I refocused my eyes and noticed the Muses a few levels down, playing and singing. A little farther away, some minor godlings played, merchants screamed, people wandered around, immersed in their own thoughts and lives.

A scene captured my attention. A lone satyr sat on the ground playing his reed pipes by a stream. A naiad approached him from behind and took the pipes. The satyr turned, startled to find three river nymphs, running around, throwing his reed pipes at each other. The poor satyr chased them, trying desperately to catch them because he realized that if the pipes fell, they'd shatter. The naiads' little game got meaner. As they whizzed past the frantic satyr, they each dropped a bucketful of water and laughed. The little creature, damp and shivering, fell to the ground. I knew it was time to intervene. I willed myself to appear in the middle of the stream. The naiads gasped as they saw me, freezing in place.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked angrily.

"We were just --" a naiad tried.

"We were—the satyr—playing with him, my Lady!" another shrieked in fear. My piercing gray stare made them flinch.

"Give them back," I ordered. The third naiad snatched the pipes from her sister and handed them to the satyr. "Now go, and mark my words, it is not wise to show this kind of behavior here in Olympus. There are some other gods who aren't as good-natured as I am, and I'm sure you can agree with me on that." They nodded and disappeared into the water. I turned to the boy who was still on the ground. He immediately righted himself into an awkward bow.

"My lady, thank you." His voice quivered.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Grover, goddess." He stuttered.

"Grover," I repeated. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, lady Annabeth. Thank you." He shivered.

"Freely granted, Grover. Those naiads. Poseidon better see to this. Where did you come from? I don't remember seeing you here before, but you _do_ look kind of familiar." I told him.

"Camp Half-Blood, goddess. I was coming to see you."

His news surprised me, and I grew fonder of him. "Well, what may I do for you, Grover?"

"Camp has—arranged a…um dinner ceremony for you. I mean-in your honor. We were hoping you would visit us after four years of absence, and I am only here to deliver the invitation." He said, and I smiled, though, inwardly, I was mortified. He was right. Four years of absence! A visit was more than called for. After all, I was their patron! A thought occurred to me.

"Follow me, Grover. I'd like to give you something."

I touched his shoulder, and transported ourselves back to the main courtyard in the palace. Everyone looked at us as we appeared in the middle. I ignored them and held out my hand in front of me. A sea-green cylinder shimmered into existence. It had four rings of silver with paintings on one side. A lightning bolt on the first ring, a Cyclops eye on the second, on the third was Atlas, holding the weight of the sky, and a bow and arrow circling the moon. The fourth ring was the oddest. It was an odd shape, it looked almost like a maze and a scythe….but I wasn't sure.

"A rain-stick?" Grover managed. I looked at him.

"Yeah, and it's yours. I made this a few years back. Inspiration came I'd say."

"Mine?" Grover half asked, half bleated. I nodded.

"But, it's not just any rain-stick. When you turn it, you can hear a soothing sound. Namely, the most appealing to you, try it." I coaxed.

He did as I asked and turned it. The sound of crunching apples and tin cans and wrap-up paper met our ears. He smiled.

"Thank you!" then, he mumbled, "such an amazing gift…" he stared at the cylinder in awe.

"I'm glad it is of use. I made it with my uncle Hephaestus, but never found the time to use it." I said wistfully. Grover's smile faded. He looked at the rain-stick and then at me. He handed it to me wordlessly. I let out a happy sigh and took it. I let my wrist turn until I heard it. I hadn't realized my family had come closer, circling us. The magic dust inside the cylinder fell slowly, and I was immersed in another world.

I was at the beach, sitting near the water's edge. The warm water lapped at my skin and I smiled. Then I heard water dripping, then a stream. Lastly, I heard an entirely different sound, yet so much the same as the sea. It was a carefree, beautiful sound. Like seashells and pearls clashing together, swirling in the ocean current…

"Annabeth?" Grover began, unsure.

"Hmm?" I said absently, handing Grover back his present.

"Why water? And that laugh! I think I know…"

"G

rover," my mother interrupted him. Her tone was calm and at the same time firm. But her eyes flashed, the clouds in them threatening to overcome her at any minute. "Please inform Chiron that the dinner meeting is postponed due to memory issues. He'll understand, now leave."

In a flash Grover was gone, and I came back to reality."What was that about?" I asked, frowning.

"Well, I think one present is enough for a day, isn't it? And I wouldn't have given it away. It seems to be faulty." She held her head high.

"But—oh never mind! I have work to do, I have to visit my siblings also." I knew arguing with her would be a hopeless case; still, something urged me to try.

"Fine. You _do _need to check on your Camp. It's been four years since you last visited, but still, I already told the satyr to postpone the meal in your honor. It would be rude to drop in like that." She told me. She looked exactly like I did sometimes; when I was debating, planning, comparing.

"So? It's not like I will cause much trouble. I won't even be mingling with the campers like you surely think I will. I'll probably just visit Chiron and then stop by at the beach. It's so beautiful there, and I haven't been to the Sound for some time now…" I told her. That was just about the breaking point, though.

"Fine! You are just too stubborn to realize…" she trailed off, or more like stopped herself. She continued, on a softer note. "Just be careful, Annabeth."

"I'll stay away from the boys, mother." I smiled, attempting to joke, but either I'm the worst comedian in the world or she just took it way too literally. Everyone else developed a sudden interest in their hair and robes. I looked away, sighing and shaking my head. "I'll be back by—I don't know. Whatever time I _can _be back. Until then, farewell."

I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something I wished I could leave there on Olympus, but, unfortunately, as I disappeared, it came along with me. Little did I know, that, for the rest of the day, this awful sensation would haunt me until...I took in _his _advice.

**Leave a review!!!!!!!!! pleaseee!!! so sorry for the update lacking!! But if you review...I'll update sooner!!!! (As in tomorrow, sooner) Seriously, chapter 13 "Helped" is already written SO CLICK THAT GREEN BUTTON!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!  
Anna :)**


	13. Helpless

**Somewhere in Time **

**Chapter 13- Helpless**

**A/N So yeah, I changed the title a bit....I liked this one better so, yeah. Oh and just quickly, responding to a review from YAYAY: Your prayers have been answered! ;P Oh and I did actually have this chapter written......3 times! Seriously, I had like 6 different versions of it, and so, it took a lot of hard work, sugar highs, music, and inspiration to combine all six of them into....this....I hope you like it! This is kind of transitory, where I explain everything to all those of you who were confused. SO, leave a R E V I E W okay? LOOOTS of apologies for not updating, and loots of cookies and extra love to all those who reviewed, THANKS! Keep them coming!!! And please! Would you be so kind as if to read "What Regret Tastes Like", my other story, and leave a review???????????? PLEASEE? yes, I know it is somewhat of a disgrace to the FF community. I am not so proud of it either, but maybe you can leave a review just agreeing with me or telling me to try harder?? I promise never to post a....thing....like that story again. NOT MY BEST. *hangs head in shame* So, now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- Do you own this story? Yes, that is why I bother to write FanFiction instead of the actual thing, and instead of making money, I prefer to not get ANY economical benefits in return for owning it................yeah right........**

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 13- Helpless**

I reappeared on top of Half-Blood Hill, not wanting to make a scene. As I stared at the beautiful valley below me, I became immersed in my thoughts once more.

Strangely enough, these thoughts were about myself.

I am the youngest of all the Olympians. I wasn't born during the period where Western Civilization was in Greece, but in England. Seriously, does 'Annabeth' sound Greek to you? Yeah, didn't think so. My mother is Athena. She vowed to be a maiden forever, I know, and she still is, because I don't have a father.

Allow me to elaborate:

Some centuries back, my mother was attempting-without success-to explain a theory on Earth's revolution to Apollo (about solstices and equinoxes and how he was supposed to make days longer or shorter, but we need not get into that,) The point is, he didn't get it. _At all_. And so my mother got this insufferable headache and I jumped out from her open skull (sound familiar?). Needless to say, I was able to explain the idea perfectly, and that is how I became goddess of teaches and learners. Later on, my mother decided to test me on strategy and warfare, (since they were her sphere of influence) and I turned out to be very decent at those, but where I really excelled was on one-on-one combat, making myself also goddess of this art.

Centuries later, I found out about Camp Half-Blood. I went down there to visit Dionysus and completely fell in love with the place. After some time of constant visits and interaction with the campers, Zeus agreed that I would be a much better influence on demigods than Mr. D, and so I ended up being their patron. Dionysus was so grateful, he ran off with his wife, Ariadne, and gave me his throne on Olympus; though I think he was drunk at the time. Well, after a century of complete drinking restriction to the god of wine, I wouldn't blame the guy if he wanted to drown himself in a bottle of Merlot…

But that's irrelevant. The point is, I hadn't been to Camp for over four years and I was bound to see new faces. I missed the place. I was completely looking forward to coming, but I did not understand what my mother was being so touchy about. Of course, I knew she was overprotective when it came to men but this was getting ridiculous.

Speaking of '_touchy subjects'_, men were one for me. I swear, if Aphrodite didn't take pity on me soon, I would join Artemis. It's not that I wasn't pretty. According to Aphrodite, I was, and that coming from the goddess of beauty herself, well, I was bound to believe her. My guess was, I drove men away because I was so….intimidating? Independent? _Powerful? _Or maybe I just wasn't one meant to fall in love.

A presence behind me made me tense. But not in fear, in _anticipation. _

"I should've figured you'd decide to tag along." I muttered in annoyance.

"Believe me, honey, if you weren't so helpless, I wouldn't have bothered, but you clearly need a professional so here I am."

I rolled my eyes at the goddess of love. Me? Helpless? Sure.

"Well, I have work to do, but don't worry. Make yourself at home." My voice turned acidic. She had walked forward and was now standing next to me. Remember what I said about not wanting to make a scene? Well, I could start forgetting about that plan right about now.

She was wearing a light blue Greek dress. If you can really call it a dress. To me, it was more like a sleeveless, long shirt. Her ostentatious jewelry glimmered in the sun. Her makeup, of course, was flawless, as well as her hair which was now let loose in dark blond waves that reached her waist. Heck, it made _me _feel underdressed.

"Oh to Hades with work!" she exclaimed, waving her hand dismissively. I really hoped the lord of Death would take an offense in her words and blast her to bits, but of course, Hades _had _to be in a good mood today….of all days. "I'm here on an important mission and breaking some huge rules while I'm at it. Besides, all this stress is causing me wrinkles!" she said, her tone serious. Well, as serious as _she _can get.

"Looking for the new soap opera star which you'll be broadcasting on Hephaestus T.V?" I mocked her, and she glared daggers at me, but I didn't even flinch.

"I already have _them _as a matter of fact. Quite a mess they've gotten into, actually, but you're as stubborn as your mother and as oblivious as Artemis to realize it!" She threw her hands up in irritation, but her attempt to distract me was feeble.

"Them? Who?" My curiosity was piqued, but I couldn't help the feeling that it somehow related to me, or someone close to me here at Camp. I gulped silently when she didn't answer. After a few minutes she turned to me.

"You know, I still haven't forgiven you for writing that silly poem back in England. What was it?....Oh, right," she cleared her throat and began reciting:  
"_Well I have been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor,  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I have seen your flag on the metal arch,  
And love is not a victory march,  
It's a cold, and it is a broken Hallelujah…  
_Yes, I believe that was it." She narrowed her dark blue eyes at me. I laughed softly, remembering that day.

"I was angry at you," I said simply, "After all, Henry VIII _did _have some potential for being a decent ruler. But then you just had to come along and make him famous for something else entirely. I mean, six wives?!"

"I was not feeling well that century," she recalled, and proceeded to defend herself, "It's not my fault all the women I chose for him turned out to be _defective!" _When she saw I was about to protest, she went on, "But what happened like, 500 years ago is so not important right now,"

"But you just brought up-"

She interrupted me. "I came to tell you something!"

I waited, until she finally spoke. "Look, you came here to visit-"

"To _train, _actually." I corrected, and crossed my arms in front of my chest stubbornly.

Aphrodite sighed in complete exasperation.

"For once, could you actually get your oh-so-knowing brain to listen to me? Skip training, I say! Where you should really be going is the beach!"

_Oh please, please, not that again! _I begged internally, and then said out loud, "Prying on my obsession again, are you?"

"Come on! You'll thank me someday!" she deflected, grabbing hold of my wrist.

_Pfft, yeah right._ I thought venomously as she dragged me downhill toward the Big House. _When I become mortal, that's when I'll thank you. _

Whether I wanted to or not, she pulled me along, heading for the Big House. Earning ourselves stares and some respectful bows from the confused-looking campers. I smiled at them apologetically

By the time we got there, we had a good thirty demigods on our heels. Aphrodite literally shut the door in their faces.

"That was rude!" I complained. She waved it off.

"They'll survive. Now, the reason you're here…" she turned around to face Chiron.

The old centaur nearly fell off his magic wheelchair when he saw us.

"Lady Annabeth! Lady Aphrodite! What a…_gratifying_ surprise." He turned to look at me only, " We thought you were not coming for dinner tonight, after all." I half-smiled at his words.

"Sorry, I had to deal with my mother, but that is all taken care of," For a nicer effect, I added, "Surprise!" With a wide grin.

"Very well, my lady, are you here for inspection then?" he asked guardedly.

"Well, _visiting _would be more accurate. I was actually stopping by for a bit of training but my _lovely _aunt here told me otherwise," I said with a fake smile plastered onto my face.

"We're going to the beach," Aphrodite said matter-of-factly, flashing the poor man a dazzling smile. Chiron paled visibly, and began to stutter.

"Th—the beach?"

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow evilly, earning herself a questioning stare from my part.

"Problem, my dear Chiron?" she asked, and it was a while before he could find the words.

"Aphrodite—," He began to chide, but she cut him off.

"I am doing the right thing, no matter what that smarty-pants says. Now I don't think that this is the best time or place for this argument, dear." She threw the centaur a pointed look.

Before I could ask what in Hades they were being so secretive about, Aphrodite turned to me. "Annabeth, sweetie, go—well, go do whatever you need to do, I'll meet you in a little while."

I hesitated, but after what she had told me just now on the Hill, I realized that maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't be so condescending with the goddess of love. There was a microscopic, minor, small, and trivial chance that she might know just a thing or two. I smiled at the thought.

Me, Annabeth, believing that Aphrodite had something to teach me? Could my thoughts get any more aberrant? I didn't think so, but, of course, they could.

I stepped outside, only to find some of the campers from before still here. I recognized most of them as my half-siblings, and the rest as children of Aphrodite. I smiled at them and scooted around, ignoring their bows and mutterings as to why such goddesses were here…_together. _

I sauntered through the dunes carefully, and walked down quickly on the even, smooth sand. I only saw one person sitting there, unmoving, watching the waves, breathing in as the waves pulled back, and releasing the air as the tide crashed along the shore . It was as if the ocean were respiring with him.

His hair was so inky black it would be often lost in a starless night, and so unruly that I had the sudden, bizarre urge to ruffle it. To at least _attempt _to tame it. He was broad-shouldered and slim, but athletic-looking. He sat belligerently, tensed, as if expecting to lunge at someone any second, with his knees hugged tightly to his chest.

"Shouldn't you be in your cabin's activities?" I asked when I was about three steps away.

The boy jumped upward, composed himself, and then very slowly turned around, his eyes tightly shut in a silent plea.

He was about fifteen, tall, tanned and strong. When he opened his eyes, I was startled by their color. My gaze went from the ocean, to his eyes, then back again, and I concluded they were the same alluring shade of green. Beautiful as they were, his eyes weren't kind, but angry and resentful. The corners of his lips were unconsciously turned down, and his eyebrows were furrowed the slightest bit. Not in annoyance, but in grief. His gaze softened almost imperceptibly for a fraction of a second as he saw me, and then went cold as icy waters again. He bowed halfheartedly and muttered, "Yeah, I should. I was just leaving." Then he turned and walked past me, utterly refusing to meet my eyes.

Probably on instinct, my mouth acted unthinkingly for me.

"Stop," I said, softly, but firmly. Something about his eyes threw me so completely off balance. I dismissed that as an adding effect to his overall impressive handsomeness. He paused striding briskly, but didn't turn. After a heartbeat or two of waiting for response and realizing I would not get it, I decided to go on still on that gentle tone. I had to know. "I'm sorry, this might sound a bit strange but…have we met before? You resemble someone I know, but I can't quite place my finger on it. What is your name, half-blood?"

He slowly moved his body back to face me, until he was looking down at me straight on. I saw water in his eyes, which looked like they were made out of the ocean itself. A single tear managed to free itself -despite the strenuous attempt to contain it- and rolled freely down an improvised path, leaving a mark of hurt embedded on flesh.

"Perseus, and no, we haven't. You don't really seem familiar to me." His deep voice was full of pain, but even without hearing him speak, I could clearly see the misery twisting his beautiful features. I noticed how he said, _'no we haven't'_ instead of, _'no, I don't think we've met.'  
_What had happened to this boy? Maybe unconsciously, I tried to make him less miserable by smiling, and sharing the effect that his name had had on me.

"Like the hero, the slayer of Medusa, Son of Zeus. Hmm…my mother, Athena, had taken quite a liking to him."

I thought he would smile, or at least nod knowingly, but all he did was put on a sour face, snort in disbelief, and look away once more.

"I'm no hero."

And with that, he walked off, leaving me disconcerted on the sand.

"Feisty, isn't he?" A too-sweet voice came from next to me. "I don't blame him though, I actually pity the poor dear. So lost without his rational side…" Aphrodite muttered.

"What happened to him? Who is his immortal parent?" I inquired, turning to face my aunt.

"For your first question, a…uh, _recent _event has left him bitter. The loss of someone he cared a lot about." She answered, sniveling. _Someone he cared a lot about… _Had any of his friends died in battle? His mother? His…girlfriend? After hearing Aphrodite rant about a failed project for a whole day, I wouldn't have any doubts that's what had happened. She went on, regardless, and oblivious to my thoughtful expression. "As for the second question, isn't it obvious? I mean, you would think after spending so much time _Swimming. In. The. Ocean, _you'd know, like, right away." She got right in front of me, and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

I bit my lip, but not in search for an answer, more like in reprimand of the obliviousness it took not to have realized who the boy's _father _was.

Of course I had seen those eyes before!

He had a son?! He had a son and he hadn't told me?! Nobody had.

So right now, I was out of myself with fury. I would go looking for answers, and darn it, I would be getting them.

It was time to have a little chat with Poseidon.

**SOOOOOOOOOO, you really should leave a review. For my sake, pleasee? For trying not to make me feel too bad about writing "What Regret Tastes Like" (seriously, I will never post sth like that again. And nooo it's not a lemon!!! It's just another story. But I can't believe I wrote a disgrace like that....I HATE THAT STORY.....so review pleasee!! **

**LOVE,  
Anna:)**


	14. Could do, Should do

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 14- Could do, should do**

**A/N Voila!!!! At last and finally!!! I updated! I am extremely sorry for not doing so, but to excuse myself, I had a horrible week. Heck, I had a horrible _month. _Add to that a serious seizure of OCD and I can guarantee you, you will NOT be in the mood for writing. And besides, I re-wrote this Zeus knows how many times. It's amazing how your own feelings can affect your writing. For more information go read my other story, CONCRETE ANGEL. And now that I am done ranting, I present to you, CHAPTER 14 of Somewhere in Time. (And the disclaimer, of course)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own!!!**

Aphrodite paced restlessly on the sand. As she moved, her clothing glittered in the sunset. She was rambling on about something unintelligible……again.

"Just go," I sighed, "Seriously, you have done enough."

I hoped she was aware enough so she could understand that, when I said it, I did not mean it in a nice sense.

She had been complaining for ten minutes straight about stress and wrinkles, which I knew were a façade to cover up her bigger worries. She was mumbling about my mother, and something about breaking oaths. I got to the point I almost felt sorry for her. _Almost, _but she only managed to exasperate me even further, and so I asked her, not-too-kindly, to leave. She stopped her ranting enough to turn to me, and change her expression from worried to cocky.

"I'll be expecting a burnt offer in the brazier soon," she said, and with that, she left in a swirl of rose petals and pink smoke. Did gods even have to burn an offer to another god? It seemed unlikely seeing as how we were all exceedingly proud.

I shook my head, trying to clear the smell of designer perfume that creeped into my nose and filled my brain with sickly sweetness. Ironically, this reminded me of everything I hated about Aphrodite. I decided to redirect said loathing into another god instead. I knew I could comfortably call for him here, without having to take an unplanned swim.

"Poseidon," I let my cold voice be carried by the wind deep into the vast ocean.

He emerged a while after, the sea breeze picking up, and put on a politely interested face. "Annabeth. What may I do for you?" he asked.

I let my jaw drop disbelievingly and raised my eyebrows. "You sired a boy? You broke the oath? Why didn't I know of this? He is so close to sixteen, he has to be the Prophecy child!" I let out a huff.

But my anger hardly mattered because his face went pale. He completely froze in place. I could swear the tide stopped.

"Have you met him?" he recovered his speaking ability.

"Evidently! I met him just now. He was down here, watching the ocean when I happened to walk by. He wasn't very friendly by the way, but Aphrodite told-"

He cut me off.

"Aphrodite? You owe your 'chance' meeting to Aphrodite?" he proceeded to mumble to himself. "I should have known she would break the oath sooner than I. She has had this obsession-"

Apparently, he became aware that I could actually hear him, and stopped himself, realizing he had said too much. But too much of what? I could barely contain my fury.

"What are you talking about? She didn't break the pact, you did, which brings us back to your son, Perseus!"

He let his eyes wonder back to me, shot the sky a glance, and stepped into the ocean, until his knees were underwater. He beckoned me to do the same, and when I didn't, he willed the tide to pull me in, water rising up to my thighs.

"What?" I asked.

"Very well, we can talk freely, now what did Aphrodite say about Percy?" he questioned. He said his son's name with such affection, I couldn't help but realize this boy had made the great god Poseidon proud, and proved my suspicions about the boy right. He was a hero. But why would he deny it? This brought me to my answer.

"She said he was lost without his rational side. That he had suffered a great loss of some sort, that a recent event had left him bitter, and I couldn't help but wonder… Poseidon, what happened to this boy?"

"He is forlorn indeed. There is pain in his past, Annabeth. He is in desperate need of a friend. Your mother has a certain prejudice against him, because of some rifts between me and her millennia ago. I don't resent her, still, she does not trust Perseus. But he's a good boy. He is brave beyond measure, kind, and good-natured. He has the true heart of a hero." Poseidon explained and, again, I was surprised by all the pride that, intentionally or not, leaked into his voice.

"I am sure he has friends here at Camp Half-Blood. He just looks…pained. Why? Is his mother-" I began to wonder, but once again, he interrupted me.

"His mother is fine and very much alive, she is a queen among women, but she is not the reason my son is so unhappy." He answered half of my statement.

"Then what is? Poseidon, whatever happened to him, it seems quite serious."

"And it is. But right now that is not important, I cannot say much, I am bound of direct interference, as you are well aware, but you, you can aid him, Annabeth. Make him become himself again."

I blinked twice, and proceeded to frown.

"I am bound of direct interference, too. I am also a goddess." I replied, I didn't like where this conversation was headed, or the fact that the sea god had just begun to beg.

I stared down at my hands, and the single scar that was embedded on the left one. No magic would wash it off, and I could not really remember how I had gotten it, which was strange, if not a bit preoccupying, but still, it didn't bother me. I was not _that _vain. I looked up once more as I heard Poseidon's voice fill in my pause.

"Perhaps, but you are expected to know your Campers. You are their director, after all. _You _can get close to him, my dear. You need to, I cannot stand my own son being deprived of a single smile every day. I will not have him in this condition when he makes his choice, it is much too dangerous. Please." He pleaded with me, and I could tell watching and not having the power to do anything hurt him. And like he said, I could do something. I _should _do something.

And then there was my mother…

"Yes, your mother, that could be difficult." He mused, echoing my thoughts. "We will keep this in secrecy. Aphrodite can be of much usefulness contrary to popular belief, Annabeth. Do not despair, just focus on your task, Aphrodite and I have got it covered." He decided.

I didn't know if I wanted to do this. I held a lot of respect to Poseidon, and I admired him greatly, but still, there was a bigger part of me that did not want to deceive my mother. It did not feel right. And then there were the reasons Poseidon had given me. The worst part was, they made sense. It was perfectly logical that, for the sake of the world, he would want his son to be in a right state of mind when the time came to make the prophesized choice. It was the right thing to do, and as my intuition told me we would not pull it off without the secretive behavior, I knew what to answer.

"Fine, I cannot see reason why it shouldn't be, though it somehow manages to displease me. This should be interesting." I commented.

Poseidon half-smiled. "It shall."

**~Please REeviiew!!!! And again, read my other fic, CONCRETE ANGEL!! Special thanks to Clara Fonteyn!!  
Anna :)**


	15. Tight Bonds

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 15-Tight Bonds**

**A/N I have nothing this time to excuse my sorry self with for not writing except for maybe homework and lack of inspiration. Bur here it is, finally! I'm not bothering you anymore so just go ahead and read. **

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Percy Jackson......oh what's the point, seriously? Just read already, of course I don't own!

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 15- Tight Bonds**

I spent most of my day wandering through a camp that seemed nearly alien to me. It was so big now, it was almost impossible to believe it had grown so much in just four years. Four years; usually so trivial for a goddess, and now, so crucial.

I walked along the left side of the creek, passing the climbing wall where some satyrs were easily ascending, not fearful of the lava below. The 'Mess Hall' was empty for the moment being, but it would soon be the time for lunch. I saw the Amphitheater and the lake, the latter overflowing with campers and naiads racing canoes on the water's glittering surface.

I stepped into the Arts and Crafts cabin and mesmerized at the sight. The majority of the Hephaestus cabin was there, supervising other campers as they made their own Celestial Bronze weapons. Light flickered everywhere, illuminating the faces of focused campers. I smiled and headed for the Arena, where I was sure to find at least cabin Five. Some of the children were deep in battle with a few of my siblings. It seemed like a close match, but of course, Athena's offspring is much more clever. Even strength had to bow to wisdom sometimes. I left them to their fighting without having even one person notice me, and followed through with my wanderings.

Up on the archery range, the children of Aphrodite were pretending to be having trouble with their bows and arrows so that the Apollo campers would come over and help them. I shook my head, still smiling. _So much like our mothers…., _I mused.

Some sons of Hermes and Dionysus's child were breaking into the Camp store. Right then and there, I counted our blessings, seeing as how liquor was banned from the camp grounds, much to the wine god's displeasure.

I also walked past the strawberry fields, blooming under the sun as some nymphs and Demeter kids tended the fruit.

In the armory, the rest of the Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus cabins were discussing Capture the Flag strategies , while fires blazed around them, their faces tinged with red from the heat both coming from the argument and the forges. They nodded knowingly at me, and my siblings waved. I waved back, much more enthusiastically than I would ever realize.

Finally, I visited the stables, where I did not expect to find anybody -most of the campers were elsewhere-, but, as I approached silently, I saw a tall figure topped with a silky curtain of hair as black as oil. He was tending a winged horse, pure black, while a dotted white one roamed him affectionately. The boy seemed perfectly at ease with the pegasi in such proximity to him. In fact, he appeared to be having some kind of conversation. The black horse turned its head toward me, and its eyes widened. The boy turned only halfway, stealing a quick glance at me with eyes full of ocean. The Son of the Sea god.

"Fine horses you have in here. I do not remember there being so many. But, then again, I've missed a few years. Quite a lot on mortal perspective." I said, attempting to be nonchalant.

Perseus let his eyes drop to the ground, but kept his voice flat. "Yeah, they say you've been gone for some time."

"When did you first enter Camp?" I inquired, frowning.

"Four summers ago. I was twelve."

Exactly the same amount of time I had been gone.

"So you are sixteen."

The boy looked at me, biting his lower lip. "_Close _to sixteen. I'll be turning them on August." He muttered.

I could tell this was an uncomfortable subject for him. That made infinite sense. The whole Prophecy, though, did not. We stayed in silence for minutes that made themselves pass as hours. He kept his eyes away from me, and placed them instead on the black steed, nodding now and then while the horse whinnied and made loud noises. The boy –man, actually, if you went by ancient culture,- stretched his hand out and tamed the Pegasus, caressing his mane. I broke the silence after a moment of thought.

"What is his name?"

Perseus turned to look at me, as if taking in the fact that I had remained here.

"What?" he asked, visibly distracted and confused by my sudden question.

"The horse," I gestured, "What do you call him?"

"Blackjack,"

I nodded, "You can understand him." My tone made it clear I was affirming this.

"Yes,"

"He seems to be quite fond of you,"

"We get along," he said dismissively. "We sort of have a background,"

"What is he saying now?"

At that, he remained silent for a moment, then shrugged, "He wonders what you're doing here, he says he almost never gets the chance to meet gods."

I thought about it. And it was only then that I reminded myself of the talk with Poseidon earlier. I _should _know why I was here, but that absolutely did not mean I had to like it.

"Oh," I said, determined on focusing on the second part of the statement. Therefore, I answered casually, recovering the wits I had never quite lost in the first place. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Blackjack."

The horse neighed and the boy glared at him. My curiosity was piqued. "What did he say?"

He half-smiled at me. One corner of his mouth turned up with less than a full effort. It was the first time I'd seen him do it today, and, while it didn't take away any of his natural mysteriousness, it did make him, and me, calmer, more relaxed. This smile of his was easy to get used to; it appeared to be his natural expression, before he had begun to scowl so much.

"You don't want to know," he said, still grinning, though still halfway. I smiled back. A pressing memory came back to me as I looked at the other winged horse.

"Would you believe me if I told you….. I have never ridden a Pegasus before." I stated, my casual smile morphing into a slightly embarrassed one. His grin subsided into a neutral line and he raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" he seemed unable to comprehend why some…._deities_ simply did not have the time to be riding on a Pegasus. And he just had brought forth that old wish from the back of my mind to feel the wind on my face, to actually look up to the sky and not worry about having to be back home. To have a friend, to have _freedom_. To act without the externally imposed restraints that sometimes were my family, sometimes ancient laws, sometimes _something. _

"Would you like to?"

I stared at him. "What?"

"Ride. Would you like to ride on a Pegasus, Annabeth?" He clarified.

My name without a title sent a jolt through me. I jerked my head to the white stallion just next to Blackjack and cocked my head to the side. "I…yes, yes I would." I admitted, still shocked by the boy's casualness.

"There's always a first time for everything isn't there?" He smiled again and beckoned the white winged horse forward. "His name's Guido. Besides Blackjack, he's our best flyer." He informed.

"Hello, Guido." I greeted.

The horse neighed, and I looked at Percy, asking silently. He blushed and shook his head dismissively.

"_What did he say?" _I pressed.

"He said you're pretty." He gave in. I smiled. Maybe if all men failed, I still had a promising future hanging around horses, just like Artemis. I shuddered at the thought.

"Thank you." I said, laughing briefly. It was not every day I got compliments from a horse. Pretty? They must have been giving the poor animal bad hay.

I exchanged glances between the animal and the boy. The latter crossed his arms and waited for me to mount the horse. I looked back at Guido, who was staring directly in front of him, his head bowed for me to go up. I placed my hands on its back, and used it as leverage to swing one leg over the other side and steady myself, carefully avoiding the wings. I did this quite gracefully, seeing as how I was wearing a long chiton. I then placed my hands on the Pegasus's neck, and held them there.

Percy turned without a word and mounted Blackjack. The horse advanced and placed himself next to mine.

"Okay, I got it." I said, as my stallion began slowly walking. Much too slow for my taste. I tapped its side with my foot and it immediately quickened its pace. I repeated the gesture experimentally and before I knew it, I was galloping. Just enough to make my loose curls blow a little. I looked behind me and saw Percy closely following, riding the horse absentmindedly, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. I had to admit it was. This was just pure freedom.

It soon became a contest between me and him. I was riding at full gallop, and, before I could notice, I was laughing. I let my hairdo loose, making my hair fly behind me, the wind running around my neck. He followed at a fast pace, quickly making his way over to my side.

I always had a certain fondness for competition, making this my primal instinct. I sped up, leaving him in the dust, still laughing.

The landscape, quite ordinary for an immortal, now held a captivating beauty. Perhaps because I was watching it from a whole new perspective. Apparently, a god has seen all and does not stop to admire the unanalyzable pleasures of life simply because it is endless. Nothing can hold our interest for long, nothing keeps us tied to the common world. We have all, and yet we do not. The life of a mortal may seem so trivial in our perspective, we have seen so much come and go. But, as people learn to enjoy every minute, especially a hero, us gods gradually lose the capability to be surprised. The capability to dream.

The hopes, tears, dreams, and joys of the world become the ropes that hold people to it. Us, being immortal, did not have those ties. I was truly beginning to question whether these boundaries were really so. My own godly freedom began to feel like my prison.

"Let them rest!" Percy said in between short-lived laughs.

I turned and stopped my horse next to his, just for a moment enjoying the view of the ocean spreading out ahead of us. Endless.

And then again, that uncomfortably loud silence. I kept my face smooth, expressionless, staring at the swaying waters. Waters that had such a unique pigment.

A voice broke the thick curtain of hush.

"Do you believe in second chances, Annabeth?"

I turned my head to face him, but he was not looking at me. He was keeping his eyes on the foam that rolled over the sand. His face was not quite smooth, but not really troubled either. More like deep in thought. I knew what he was thinking of…whatever it was Poseidon had been talking about. His losses, his sadness, everything.

"What do you mean?" I stalled. His expression made it clear he _had _to talk about this. But why me at all? Of course, I was not complaining, I was far from that, in fact—this made my progress on the assignment increase considerably—but the way he trusted people stirred uneasiness in me. I came to the conclusion it was best to let him speak whatever was on his mind.

"I mean, that you could have the chance to fix something you did. What if you really messed up? And you got someone you cared about in trouble. Do you think I'd get a chance to fix it?"

Blackjack and Guido whinnied uneasily.

He didn't seem to realize he talked about himself in that last sentence, instead of implying hypothesis. I analyzed the situation methodically, in a way that would have made my mother proud. I was quiet for a long moment, but my mind was not. Gears turned and worked at top speed, as I tried to review this case. Finally, I allowed myself to utter a few words of comfort, a strategy ready to roll smoothly out of my lips.

"On a purely hypothetical sense, I would think so. I know your father, and basing my theory on the fact that you are anything like him…then yes. Yes you would. You would _make_ an opportunity to fix matters between you and your…" I trailed off, prompting.

"Friend."

"_Friend." _I finished. "I would suggest you talk to him—"

"Her."

I smiled, and corrected my statement. "I would suggest that you talk to _her _about it. You might find the solution."

Cruel irony sparkled across his eyes. "I can't." he said as an only response. Flatly, I might add.

So his answer could mean two things. One, he was not emotionally able to talk to her; shame, guilt, et cetera being the primary reasons. That did not seem likely, and so I dismissed it as a silly idea. And two, he was not physically able to talk to her; meaning he had no way of reaching her, or she simply would not speak to him. That seemed more liable. After all, everything I could assume was that she was not in the Camp anymore. I decided to drop the subject, seeing as how this was some sort of forbidden territory, and I did not want to 'push my luck.' I tried another way of approach instead.

"I see," I said. "I am sorry. Were you two close?"

"You have no idea." Again, his sentence was full of a double meaning. He seemed honest enough when he said it, but there was also a wistful edge to his tone, as if he completely entailed that I truly did not know how tight their ties had been. Either way, he seemed now lost in a thousand memories of years past. Good ones, but sad all the same. Although this time, he decided to share them with me.

"There was this one time…I was at school. And um…she had sent me this picture of her in front of the Lincoln Memorial. I was staring at it, and then some bully reached over and ripped the photo out of my notebook." He chuckled. "She punched him in the face not too long afterwards."

I smiled, entertained by his reverie. He kept speaking, telling me about his long lost friend.

"Another time, we teamed up for the chariot races. My half-brother, Tyson, a Cyclops, made it. But An-_she _designed it. She loved…_loves _architecture. And we turned out to be the winners actually."

"That's great." I said softly, cautiously. Trying not to disrupt him. He spoke, but I do not think it was really intended for me anymore. I nodded and laughed either way.

"And once…we got kind were in the woods here at Camp, over at Zeus's fist, being chased by giant scorpions. We fell through a crack, which turned out to be an entrance to the Labyrinth, and she got all freaked out about getting lost. And I was all calm about it because I had no idea where in Hades we were. She always realized things sooner than I did." He added with a frown, his tone almost envious.

"Well…it sounds to me like she was a pretty good friend to you. When—" I paused, phrasing my question carefully. "When was the last time you saw her?"

He turned to me, and downright laughed. But it was not a happy laugh, it was cold, hard, and ironic. The noise did not fit the person I had met just a while ago. And then, in the same mood and colors as his laugh, he smiled wryly…..grimaced.

"You know, I can't even remember."

"What happened to her?" My curiosity got the best of me, and I blurted the question.

"She—"

"Percy?"

Another horse was standing behind us. Percy turned his head as Blackjack faced the Centaur. He jumped with a start. "Chiron!"

The old teacher turned to me, his ageless eyes grave.

"Annabeth, Aphrodite has long since left! I believe you were told to be back to Olympus shortly after herself. And you, Percy, you missed all activities sitting out here, my boy. The poor pegasi must be parched and famished, and you were supposed to be…elsewhere. You know full well you have duties." He gave the demigod a disapproving yet oddly sympathetic look.

I was stunned. Aphrodite had left long ago, no doubt back home, and of course someone would wonder where I was this late when I had promised to return sooner.

"You are correct, my dear Centaur. I _do _have some errands to run still. I am sorry for holding your student back, I convinced him to borrow the Pegasi."

"Very well. Thank you for your visit, my lady. When shall we expect you again? So we can be more…err, _prepared." _

"Tomorrow, of course. There are things that still need to be done here. But right now, I am terribly late! Farewell. And, Percy, one word of advice before I leave. After all, I know of wise counsel." I lowered my voice to a whisper, knowing no one but him alone could hear. "Please do try to find your friend. It seems to me you have quite a strong bond which is worth saving, without a doubt. And remember: The truth is only visible for those brave enough to seek it."

With that, I left hastily for my home, hearing the last few words from the Centaur to Percy.

"My boy, what in the name of the gods were you thinking? This was heedless of you, a dangerous feat indeed. You must never again be this careless and bold. You know the consequences, Percy. You know them full well."

I did not stay around long enough to hear the answer.

**A/N and now I am off to write chapter 16. Hope you enjoyed this, and again, I give an apology for my terrible delay! Sorry! I'd like feedback, guys! **

**Anna:)**


	16. Trying Hard

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 16- Trying Hard**

**A/N Suggestions for chapter 17, anyone? What would you like to happen? Post it in a review! Anything works. I already have it mapped out, but it feels kind of...incomplete. So any ideas at all are WElCOME! Thank you, and read on!**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own...*sigh*

**Somewhere in Time- Chapter 16  
Trying Hard**

Walking unnoticed through the Palace of Olympus is never an easy task.

It's much harder when you are a goddess, believe me.

It is even more difficult when the rest of the deities are always roaming around, possess extraordinary senses, and are difficult to avoid.

And when your mother is Athena, I declare it impossible.

And so, naturally, she found me as I very inconspicuously walked through the main yard. Apollo, up from his nap, had now parked his chariot as Artemis prepared to take off with her own.

"Well, Annabeth? You look flushed. Was Camp in much need?"

Her voice made me nervous, and calm all at the same time. How strange. It must be all the time I spent with the mortals. I turned to her, expecting her eyes to be blazing with knowledge that I was occupied with scheming something, but alternatively, I saw her regarding me with a rather bizarre expression. Her eyebrow was lifted, that much was in place. But her eyes, the orbs that always mirrored a storm, now seemed to be _expecting _one. All the same, her stare was hard and proud. In the mother I had grown accustomed to, I now saw some new and uncharacteristic traits mixed with her personality.

"Yes, it was quite hectic. I should have never left for so long in the first place." I answered, comforting myself in the fact that there was truth to my words.

Mother nodded in that gravely impressive manner of her own. "Very well. But…you did arrive quite late tonight; try to be more sensible about the amount of time you linger round the human world in the morrow, Annabeth. You know Artemis, she cannot wait for anyone."

She smiled dryly, surely implying I would be returning to Camp Half-Blood the approaching day. A change in strategy. I chuckled inwardly.

"Yes, Mother. Have peaceful Sleep." I simpered.

"I shall hope so, daughter. I shall hope so."

With that she left, sauntering gracefully to her room across the glowing garden.

Not physically tired enough, I lingered there, and sat on the green texture enjoying the simple beauty of the starry night. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"It's quite perfect, if I do say so myself."

I recognized the voice as Persephone's, goddess of springtime. She stood by me, making the flowers bloom uncontrollably. Her dark hair was tightly bound at the nape of her neck, and her dress was black, grim.

I nodded my agreement, taking note of the wistfulness in her voice.

"Summer is nearing its end once more." She sighed. "I have done this for millennia, and yet I can never get used to leaving the peacefulness my gardens bring. They grow sad without me, and I grow sad without them. Of course, I shall miss my dear mother, too, now that I will be gone. Such a short time I spend here. It must be cherished."

I did not answer, for I understood these words were more to herself than they were mine. She turned to me, and I heard a hint of malice in her following words.

"It is the same for you, I suppose. With this joyful season nearly over, you must be quite unhappy that most of your protégés will be returning to their…ah, _other _homes. Some you might not even see again."

I answered in a quiet, witty tone. "I'm afraid summer is not the only finale we are reaching, Maiden. I am truly worried about the welfare of, not only my Camp, the land which is my special care, but of my home as well. Olympus is threatened by Evil. You know this."

She seemed to be considering and weighing the possibilities in her mind, when an idea blessed her.

"I do, and I do so well. I shall stay with my lord Hades, my dearest husband. It would be proper of me to arise my mother, Demeter, now and head for the Land of which I am Queen. Surely we will be in safety there."

This brought on a round of anger on my part. My previous words were not intended to be interpreted that way. She was abandoning us in the greatest war of all, just like Hades. I knew Demeter would also consent, as long as they felt safe in the Land of the Dead fortress. I responded flatly, and yet managed to achieve a warning tone while speaking.

"If that is what you wish. But promise me this one thing, Lady of the Dead. You shall try and convince your lord to aid us. I discover by intuition that he will be necessary in this war. And so beware, Queen of Souls, you shan't abandon this which is your family. If we are gone, there is little you can do to save yourselves, no matter what you believe, so hear me."

She merely huffed indignantly and flew away in a cloud of various flowers.

I glared after her, moving to stand. It bothered me, this conversation, troubled me to no end. I knew of Typhon, and of the approaching war. The same as I knew of direct interference with heroes.

And all of a sudden, being all-powerful did not seem as such, but rather the exact opposite.

War was everywhere. So much so, not even Ares could rejoice in its wake. Because war was against him now. All we did, all we created, had turned against us. The ocean was at war with itself. Betrayal lurked everywhere, not knowing when was the time to strike and in consequence striking at all hours. The sky ripped itself apart, nature was being torn from its very entrails, and this was no more a place for wisdom. Even Death itself was cheated.

But somehow, Aphrodite had managed to hold her own. I must admit it, even though it is incredibly hard to even think about this. Partly because it would mean that I would have to stop being condescending with her, and that I would cave in to admitting she had her importance in this world, and partly because it was just _so unbelievably cliché. _

In times like these, she—and all of us for that matter—could not afford to lose her place. She could not afford to give in (much like I had just done,) to let herself fade away, because now, without anything else, without love we would be over. And this is why Poseidon loved his son, this is why I loved my mother, this is why we still lived. I now understood we were moved one way or another by all forms of love. All condescendence was meaningless now, because the goddess I had learned to despise had always had a task to fulfill.

That, of course, did NOT mean I had to like it.

But a good strategy is never in the way of anything. And I myself cannot afford to lose my family, tempting as it sometimes may be.

An involuntary yawn escaped me, and I widened my eyes, blinking rapidly. Well, I had _thought _I wasn't physically tired…

But before I gave myself to unconsciousness, I would complete one more task.

I approached quietly the hills on the eastern wing of the palace where Eos, goddess of dawn, slept. I felt bad for disrupting her rest, but I had a favor to ask.

"Awake, rosy-fingered Dawn. For I come with a request."

She stirred and rose immediately, bowing before me. Her long hair billowed with dew.

"And what is it that I may do for you, Divine Teacher of Mortals?"

"I need you to awake me."

"But, lovely goddess! I awake everyone! For I harness the chariot of Apollo, I begin Day." She laughed.

"Evidently!" I scoffed. "But that is not what I meant, Aurora. I need you to awake me _before _you awake anyone. I need to leave the palace."

She eyed me critically, "And why is this, Annabeth?"

I knew better than to behave indignantly. It would raise suspicions. "I have much to do away from here, at Camp Half-Blood. I need to be on my way before you show your first light."

She shrank back, looking away. "Very well, I shall arise you, but…what shall I tell your divine mother?"

I frowned, finding her comment strange. "The truth of course! But I doubt she will ask you, in any case, so you need not worry. Thank you."

She nodded, "You are welcome, Wise One." And then she looked around herself. Liquid Morning Light was beginning to float away. "I cannot stay awake long. It is not my time yet. Mortals will wonder."

"Yes. I am trusting you to do as I say. Have quiet sleep."

Dawn bowed in farewell. "You too, Annabeth."

She lay on her back and closed her eyes. Light slept as she did. Sighing, I walked semi-consciously to my bedroom and hoped for a peaceful night, just like the one I had wished my own mother. A sleep I desired Morpheus—though double-crosser as he was—to grant us. All of us.

And so I drifted, drifted so far away no dream would ever be able to reach me. Where green eyes and lapping waves and golden curls would be tangled in a mess and left behind.

Sleep.

Just as Eos had promised, she had woken, crossed the entire palace, and woken me in turn.

"Annabeth! Arise, goddess!" I heard in a furtive whisper.

My eyelids fluttered open, wanting to close once more over the stormy orbs as if they were a blanket, but I ordered them up gravely. I stood, watching as Dawn cocked her head to the side and waited for her thanks.

"Thank you."

She nodded quickly and dismissively, and spoke to me in a frightened rush of phrases. "The horses of the golden chariot are awake! I must go tame them. If not, the sun god will hear them and wake, and he will wonder why I did not ready his ride. Then, he will seize me by my hair! You know how he gets."

I waved my hand in a hurried gesture. "Yes, by all means go. I will be leaving either way."

With that, she disappeared out the long glass window in the form of sparkling dew.

As I got quickly dressed, I noticed the flowers on my balcony. A gasp of horror escaped my lips involuntarily. So Persephone had meant what she said…

They were dead. The flowers I had grown so accustomed to had now withered, turned black. The color of Death. I rushed outside, my mouth frowning. Yes, there was nothing left to be done, but I would call a nymph later today to pick all the weeds. I shook my head and dissolved into thin air.

Mornings at Camp Half-Blood were one of my favorite things. Especially the way Eos decorated them. The Sun horses were only beginning to stir behind the hills, and mist danced across the ground. Most campers were not up yet, and the distant growl of hungry creatures were heard far away in the woods.

I made an important decision as I reached the farmhouse. I stopped in my tracks and looked sideways. What I had come to tell Chiron could wait, and I reminded myself I had a promise to keep.

I sighed as I stepped away and headed for Cabin Three.

**A/N This USED to be the end of this so-called 'filler chapter', but since I really don't want to end it here, and leave you with this boring, boring ending…**

**I shall continue! :D**

"Percy!" I yelled as I freely pounded away at the door of his cabin. "Wake up!"

I heard sloppy footsteps and many drowsy groans as he opened the door.

"What, Grover?" He said in an annoyed half-shout.

I scoffed. "Is your brain made out of seaweed, or are you always this obtuse when you wake up?"

"Annabeth! Oh, um, no. I don't think Grover wears dresses…except for when he was about to marry Polyphemus…never mind." He shook his head clearing the current train of thought and starting a new one. His eyes widened to a very unnatural size. "What did you just say?"

"I asked if you were always this obtuse when you woke up. To which you responded no, but I really don't think that is the truth."

"No, no! Before that. What did you call me?" He said, and a hint of exasperation meddled with his voice.

"I asked if your brain was made out of seaweed. Pun intended. " I smirked.

He looked down, glaring murderously at the ground, then back up, eyes narrowed. "Did you just call mea Seaweed Brain?"

What sort of tone was that I heard?

I laughed and dismissed it, smiling approvingly at the nickname. "I would think so. It's very fitting."

"It's annoying."

"You know you love it. Seriously, it suits you!" I mocked.

"Is there anything you wanted besides coming to my cabin at dawn and insulting me?"

"Insulting you? No. That was not very high on my priority list until today, but it has definitely moved its way up. And yes, I wanted to talk to you. Get dressed, and I will meet you at the commons area."

Still smirking, I turned around as he closed the door.

His footsteps hit the dirt loudly and unevenly.

Note: Percy was not very graceful while on land.

"So what's this about?" he asked as I turned to him, answering in a steady voice.

"Typhon, mainly. But before that, I must tell you: Demeter has left with Persephone; they are now guests in the palace of Hades. None will participate in the incoming war, I'm afraid."

He narrowed his eyes, twisting his features in that dreaded scowl, and answered in a disbelieving manner.

"They're leaving their family?"

"Pretty much, yes." I agreed. "I cannot say I wasn't expecting it, though. Either way, Persephone leaves with the end of summer, just like campers do. I do not suppose you're a year rounder, are you?."

He shook his head. "No, I'm going home with my mom for the school year. But what about Typhon?"

"That is exactly what I ask myself, Percy. Typhon is nearly free of his bonds due to an explosion. An _earthquake _if you will." I gazed at him, prompting.

"An earthquake that I caused."

"Yes."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know that. Your father knows it, too. But we expect Typhon to be free by next summer at the latest. Meaning, if we're lucky."

"What are you going to do?"

I sighed. "Fight him, I suppose. But my mother and I have discussed it and we agree that we have a greater disadvantage. Your father will not be able to aid us, anymore than Hades wants to, nor Persephone, nor Demeter." My voice turned stern. "Percy, what happened at Mount St. Helens?"

He reacted in a way I absolutely not expected him to.

He blushed a deep crimson, right to the roots of his hair.

"Um…well, Mount St. Helens is one of Hephaestus's forges, and he sent us to scout around and look for intruders. We found the telekhines and they attacked us. I don't remember much after that. Just that I caused some sort of explosion."

I nodded. "You said '_we'. _Who were you with?"

If possible, he blushed even redder.

"A friend. Another demigod." He answered flatly. His tone signaled finality, but I was not about to drop the subject. I knew which friend he was talking about.

"What was of her?"

"I told her to leave, but she didn't want to. I convinced her and she ran back towards Hephaestus. And then…well, I don't really remember. I just know that I helped free Typhon."

I nodded. "Yes, but it was not completely your fault. I see you have no complete control over your powers. Zeus is preparing for battle, though."

"So you _are _going to fight him?"

I bit my lip. "I doubt Zeus will allow my mother and I to leave the front line while we are in battle. Nevertheless, if I _do _go, I want to leave this Camp as prepared as can be. That is why I wanted to talk to you. From now on, I am naming you in charge of the demigod forces."

Percy blinked rapidly, trying to clear the haze that had now become visible in his green eyes. "Why me?"

I shrugged. "Because I trust you."

"You barely even know me."

"I know your father."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Believe it or not, you are very much like him. You're a natural leader, andyou are loyal. _A little too loyal,_ perhaps." I mused.

Anger flickered across his face, and he balled his fists. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

I raised my eyebrows, unsurprised at his reaction. Yes, my mother's negative traits, which had sadly been passed onto me, never failed to irritate anyone. That smug tone was one, for example. "Do you not know your fatal flaw?"

"Yeah, personal loyalty. But what about it? Just because I want to save my friends—"

I held a hand up. "Percy, I am not saying it is not good _in measure_. But you have to consider the possibility that Kronos might use it against you! He already has, as a matter of fact."

I could almost see the steam coming out from his ears. "Kronos didn't take An—my friend! And don't you think I want to save this Camp? It's my _home! _But do you think I _like _to be the Prophecy kid? If you thought so, you better think again! Maybe that's the reason for my fatal flaw. I _have _to save my friends because I'm the one who gets them in trouble in the first place! She was my best friend. Look what good it did her. She's gone!" He caught his breath, recovering from the sudden meltdown.

I kept quiet for a long time, waiting until he decided to speak again. His tone was moderate now. "I'm sorry. It's just…it was my fault. What did you mean about leaving Camp prepared?"

I realized I had been staring, my eyes darting around him and his surroundings. I looked away, knowing it had been too much for the day. This completely surpassed the 'no direct interference' boundary. I gratefully grasped the escape he had provided, changing the subject suddenly. Only to answer his question.

"I thought a little war strategy would help. After all—though this is a theory and nothing more,—I believe Typhon is merely a distraction. A ruse to direct Kronos's forces here—the best of them, anyway— and make his first assault directly on Olympus. After he wipes out all heroes, namely, this Camp, that is."

Percy nodded, his previous ranting all but forgotten. "That's what Chiron and I've been thinking. He has to send some small army into Manhattan, while the gods are elsewhere." His expression, oddly enough, changed from a scowl to a fairly amused one. As if he were remembering something pleasant. "We need to use these battles to win the war."

I smiled at his reference to the quote. "_Tactics is the art of using troops in a battle; strategy is the art—"_

He finished for me. "_…of using battles to win the war. _Carl von Clausewitz."

"You know about warfare strategy."

He shook his head. "Not really. I just know that quote because my friend taught me strategy, too. She loved it. I guess that was the only thing that stuck."

And so that was the beginning of several hours of planning, discussing, hypothetical situations and a laugh or two. Occasionally, campers would stop by and watch, especially the Athena Cabin. Malcolm argued here and there and gave his point of view bluntly. We ate breakfast and lunch there, too. By three o'clock we had several maps, tactics, strategy, and a plan for nearly every possible situation, and I was feeling very pleased with myself.

"Well, I think that's good enough. You?" Percy sat back, admiring our work.

"I think so, too. But I hope the seaweed in your brain will not mar our very, very ingenious battle maps." I joked.

"I'll try."

"Well, I should really be getting back. Too much time down here is never good, and I think Zeus will want to discuss the matter of Hades." I said, standing.

"Will my father be there?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Percy. War came to him first, but is there anything you would want me to tell him, just in case he _is _on Olympus?"

He shrugged. "Do you promise to try your best remembering the message? I mean, you not being Hermes and all."

I raised an eyebrow and responded acidly . "Oh I will certainly try my best, but since I am not Hermes indeed, don't be surprised if the message I deliver is not consistent with what you told me. Because, of course, I am not Hermes indeed."

He laughed. "Okay, well just tell him I'm fine. And that I'm trying hard."

"Very well. I will see later for the camp sing-along at nine o'clock. Now go, I have already taken up half of your day." I smiled.

"Yeah…um, bye." He turned as if to leave but he hesitated and addressed me once again. "And Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. I _am _taking your advice, just so you know."

"I'm glad."

I thought about those words as I left. He was taking my advice:

"_Please do try to find your friend. It seems to me you have quite a strong bond which is worth saving, without a doubt. And remember: The truth is only visible for those brave enough to seek it."_

And this was just one of the many times I wish I were mortal…

**A/N You can leave comments and/or suggestions by clicking on the box below and doing what we all love to do. WRITE IT! Yes, I AM the Suggestions & Complaints Dept...for free! Didn't that make your day?**

**Anna:)**


	17. Stranger

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 17- Stranger**

**No, this is not a prank and there is no hidden camera. It IS an update! Go on, get it on Ripley's Believe It or Not, I find it hard to believe myself...I'm so sorry! I felt really bad for not posting at regular intervals, if you will. So, I leave you with a companion piece to Chapter 16. It is written in Deep Person, from Percy's point of view. I hope you enjoy!  
Quick announcement to **_Theunder15_**, and **_filmyfurry!_** You have given me a pretty good idea on what I want to do with the next one! Thank you very much, it really WAS helpful! ****With nothing else to bore you with, I leave you my newest work, 'Stranger'. **

**Disclaimer- I won't even bother this time...**

**Somewhere in Time- Chapter 17  
Stranger**

Percy Jackson was confused.

He walked around Camp Half-Blood mindlessly, his only thought being, _"What just happened?" _He knew he should be heading to his classes, just like Annabeth had suggested. He perceived clearly he should listen to her, but really, when had he ever listened to Annabeth before?"

And in any case, who was Annabeth, anyway?

Certainly not the goddess—literally—who had been there just a while ago. The one that wore silky white dresses, and beautiful jewelry, and her hair in perfect golden ringlets. The one that didn't remember him at all.  
The one that wasn't his best friend, that didn't offer comforting logic at the time he needed it most. That always had a witty remark, a smirk instead of a smile. The one that thought, for some reason, that Calypso was some sort of Snow White reloaded, and even the one that hated Rachel. Again, for some reason he didn't really understand.

The one that didn't call him Seaweed Brain, no, that wasn't Annabeth.

So yeah, this confused him, because, without meaning to, he talked to her about herself. He might as well admit it to himself now that he had nothing better to do.

He missed her.

He hated the way she looked at him now. The way her piercing gray eyes regarded him as if he were a stranger…a mere demigod. Sometimes, he wondered what it would have been like if he didn't remember her, either, but just as quickly he realized he wouldn't have traded the memories for anything. Now that he thought about it a bit more, Annabeth was a stranger to him, too. She was a stranger to everyone, even to herself. This made him angry. It made his blood boil with recognition of the fact that she had saved him. It was cruel mockery that she had gone out of her way to save her best friend and now she didn't even know she had one. He couldn't have that, he just couldn't. His flaw got in the way of Chiron's orders to stay away from her.

He decided it was time for him to return the favor.

He needed a plan, but then again, planning was not his forte. All the more reason to get Annabeth back into her senses, he thought.

Using his not-very-extensive power of reason and deduction, he came to the conclusion that they didn't want him near her because the spell was weak and could easily break. If he knew what buttons to push, that is. And he knew exactly which ones those were. He made a prayer and apologized in advance for what he was about to do.

_When in doubt, start at the beginning, _she'd once said. So he went to the place where it all had started, the place that brought him so many bad memories. And then he remembered that the Yankees cap was gone, the dagger was gone.

_Annabeth Chase was gone._

All of her pictures, the bead necklace, her father's college ring, everything had been wiped cleanly out of reality and into the distant dream that were his memories. The madness that Chiron had tried to convince him of was the only proof he had that she was real. He knew Chiron was attempting to make him believe he had imagined; to lessen the pain, probably. That the blond, gray-eyed _demigod _daughter of Athena had been a dream and a dream alone. But realizing he would not believe him, Chiron desisted a couple of weeks later.

After that, he had told him the truth. What really happened, and what they'd done with her…and him. He remembered stalking out of the room furiously, and heading to the only place with the power to calm him.

The beach.

But Irony was there to greet him, because _she _found him there, and she spoke to him. He shut his eyes in a silent plea, begging to have mistaken the voice. For better or for worse, he hadn't.

He turned, and slowly, so slowly, he opened his eyes, and wanted to have a fit of rage because what he saw was definitely not what he had secretly hoped to see.

Instead of seeing the blond, gray-eyed teenage girl in jeans and an orange t-shirt, he saw a girl with an unmistakably proud expression, not fully acquainted eyes and no orange shirt. In a moment of despair he'd admitted his lack of '_hero material' _to her, silently apologizing for everything, even though she couldn't possibly know. And so he'd left her there, standing on the soft sand, and wondering what in Hades was wrong with this boy.

Now that he had left all sulking behind, he plotted.

He had plenty of memories to work with, didn't he?

The Battle of the Labyrinth was one. Tyson, another. Her cabin. Her empty bunk. Lots of blueprints he could ask the Stolls for. _His _bead necklace. The Sea of Monsters. The golden Fleece. Her fatal flaw. Her dad, Bobby, and Matthew. Atlas's Mountain. Sopwith Camels, if all else failed!

Luke, even. Yes, he'd mention him if he had to. Grover! Thalia! Zoë, Chiron, Malcolm, Nico, Rachel…

Percy.

He'd use himself, his nickname, and his 'lack of wisdom' as a last resource. The problem was, he had no physical evidence, and he wasn't sure it would work without it. He'd just have to talk her through it, an use nothing but the déjà vu each memory could afford.

Knowing he would have to await the action until much later, he finally took Annabeth's advice. He went on with his usual activities, all but thinking of the task laying ahead of him. It would arrive soon enough.

And it did. Before he knew it, nine o'clock had finally rolled its way around, as if time didn't know what to make of his anxiety. But he waited until after dinner, when she would be with her campers, singing along in the Amphitheater.

Making sure Chiron was busy enough with his s'more, he slid nest to her on the stone bench. She didn't turn, but he knew she had acknowledged his presence.

He took a deep breath, felt his lungs fill, and used the resulting energy to make sounds, and these sounds, words.

"I need to talk to you."

**Review!**

**Anna :D**


	18. Likelihood of Occurrence

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 18-Likelihood of Occurrence**

**A/N I leave you with this filler chapter...it's poorly written, and there is absolutely nothing to say in my defense. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 18- Likelihood of Occurrence**

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, then talk." I smiled, turning to face him. As soon as I did, I was regrettably reminded of the scowl he wore on a daily basis. His eyes were cold, hard, and shallow, and all trace of humor left my expression.

He shook his head. "Not here. Come on."

His voice was flat as he said it, rehearsed as he stood. That tone that made me wonder what he was doing. I rose after him, making sure nobody noticed us leaving.

Once outside, I stopped. "Where to?"

"The woods. We need to hurry."

Without any further words in the whole trip, he walked and I followed. Once in a while he'd turn as if to make sure I was still there, a frown on my face. We came to a clearing with a pile of boulders that made a shape. The Fist of Zeus.

At last Percy stopped short and turned abruptly on a spot of grass.

"Do you know what happened here?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, but—"

He shook his head, exasperated. "Just answer me."

I sighed. "The Battle of the Labyrinth. The Titan Lord's forces broke through an entrance in there to the labyrinth made by Daedalus. Campers destroyed the entrance along with the monsters. Why are you asking me this?"

Percy shook his head again. "Annabeth, do you know what happened _here_, where I'm standing, or not?"

I looked down at the spot of grass in question, a spot so much like the others. It did not make sense as to why he would wonder if I knew.

"No."

He nodded, clearly not surprised by my answer. "Okay," he said. "What's your fatal flaw?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your fatal flaw?" He repeated.

"I'm beginning to question your sanity." I informed before answering, "Percy, fatal flaws are reserved for heroes only. Us gods do not have any, by definition, because we are not human."

"Well I'm not human either."

"Part of you isn't," I conceded. "There is Olympian blood in you without a doubt. But there is also that portion of your being that makes you different from gods, and that is humanity. I would have thought you knew this already."

He closed his eyes, attempting to keep his patience, and by doing so, testing mine. "Fine. But if—if you were human, if you were a demigod, what would your flaw be?"

"Percy, why—"

He made a pleading sound, and his expression told me all he wanted was an answer, no matter how bizarre the question.

I pursed my lips. "Hubris, most likely."

The demigod in front of me exhaled loudly His lower lip twitching almost imperceptibly in relief before he frowned told me he was barely able to hide his smile. "That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?"

I glanced helplessly at him and rolled my eyes. "No, Percy. That's _hummus. _Hubris is much worse."

"What could be worse than hummus?" He was grinning now.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Sorry."

I frowned at him, mystified. "Anyway. Hubris means deadly pride, Percy. It's a common trait in demigod children of Athena."

"So your fatal flaw would be hubris…_if _you were a demigod."

"With considerable certainty, yes."

"What do you think about Calypso?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

That frown made its way back into my expression. "I disapprove of the way she has of keeping men from their duties."

"What if I told you I've met her?"

"Then I would say it is a true miracle that you are here now, sane enough to tell the tale." I said coldly. "Damn Odysseus for that."

"What about redheads?"

"Why are your questions so random?"

"No reason."

"What did you need to tell me that was so important you had to drag me out of the last campfire of the summer?"

His face darkened, and he took a long time to answer.

"I need you to listen very carefully, okay? No interruptions, no exclamations, no nothing, just listen."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and waited. Artemis's chariot now hovered above us.

"You know, I met this girl when I first got here. Smartest and most annoying person I've ever met, but she was still my friend. It was very easy to talk to her…sometimes, anyways. I even met her father, _Frederick Chase, _once, and he wasn't half as bad as he'd told me. Probably a little eccentric, but after listening to my friend rant for two years about him, I half expected him to have devil horns and fangs."

No interruptions, no exclamations, no nothing.

"She moved to San Francisco last winter, and she didn't even bother to tell me she went to Camp twice since this spring. She is—_was—_in Cabin Six. I know her favorite color is gray, and her favorite animal the owl, because she wears little owl earrings her father gave her to remember her mother. She never acts on impulse, I'm the one who does. She once explained to me how children of Athena were born, something that I try not to think about.

She wants to be an architect when she grows up, and every time I so much as mention it, she drones on and on abut structural supports and facades until my eyes glaze over. She hates not knowing things, and she once had some sort of prejudice against Cyclopes, and children of Poseidon for that matter. I like to think me and Tyson changed that."

No interruptions, no exclamations, no nothing.

"She held up the sky, also this winter, and she now has a gray streak of hair that matches mine exactly. She is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit the ninth grade, she's almost always the only person who can keep me and Thalia from killing each other, and the only one allowed to call me Seaweed Brain, even though I never have a good comeback.

"Her mother hates me, my mother likes her very much, and we have been in more life threatening—not to mention awkward—situations than I can count. She's my best friend; I'd trust her with my life."

He took a deep breath, pausing his long rant, and stared at me expectantly. I had to admit I had no clue what he wanted my reaction to be like, or what he expected me to say. Before I could grow exasperated with his cryptic words, he gave up, shaking his head in defeat.

"You don't remember, do you?"

I stared at him, eyes wide, mind racing in these insufferable blank spaces.

"And what is it that I forgot, exactly?"

He then froze. For then seconds he froze, and threw his hands up in frustration nearly in the same instant.

"ME, Annabeth! You forgot _me!_"

I was utterly…_confused. _

"What in Earth's name are you talking about?" I snapped. "I haven't forgotten you. I met you a day ago for the love of Zeus!"

He shook his head in disbelief. "And you continue to insist on technicalities. I can prove to you that your name is Annabeth Chase, you are fifteen years old, and you're a _demigod."_

"What is the matter with you? You are clearly delusional."

His eyes took on a sarcastic green. "That'd be the only explanation, wouldn't it? It would be _logical, _if I were crazy, right? Well I'll tell you a secret. For one week I've had Chiron trying to convince me I'm nuts, that I'm imagining it. And I would've gotten around to believing him, if you hadn't decided to walk down to the beach yesterday, that is."

"I do not have a gray streak in my hair."

"What about your palm, then? Do you still have that scar?"

I took a step backward. "How would you know about that?"

"How do you think? I _saw _when you got it. I was right there!"

"You could've seen it just now." I spat.

"Forget it," he said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable. And I would not advice you to insult me." I added venomously.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"What are you going to do? Blast me?"

"Stop it."

"Go on. Kill me. I dare you."

"Stop. It."

He shrugged. "You can't kill me."

My eyes flashed a murderous gray. "Why would I? Why would I spare you all the suffering you're destined to?"

He shrank back. "You don't mean that."

"Oh, I do. I never say anything I don't mean." I turned around. "Goodbye, Percy."

"Wait—"

But I was already telling my body to disappear in smoke.

**Anna:)**


	19. Dreamlike Quality

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 19- Dreamlike Quality**

**A/N Be amazed. Be _very _amazed. **

**It's an update!**

**I have recently discovered an innate talent of mine: 'Excels at lack of continuity'. And it has made me feel special, really! Off the top of my head, love to I .Heart .Logan .Lerman. 123, imaginethatt, storyteller1425, WannabeWiseGirl, Theunder015, Yolei94, Adonai63, and CoolWater123. So, while I revel in the light of being unique, just like everybody else is, please, do procrastinate a little longer by reading this chapter. And don't forget to throw tomatoes! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Somewhere in Time  
Chapter 19- Dreamlike Quality**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She squealed as soon as she caught sight of me.

I gave her an irritated look. Above all else, insulting my intelligence got under my skin. I closed my eyes, and simmered down my temper enough so she could answer my questions. I walked harshly past her, knowing she'd follow.

"I know you were watching. You told me he needed help, but I believe you failed to mention he was not sane!"

I could hear her ridiculously high heels as she moved behind me, attempting to follow while keeping her outfit flawless.

"Not sane?" She wondered. "No, the boy's perfectly fine. Why would you say that?"

I froze, counted to ten, and turned slowly to face her.

"Do _not _play dumb with me, Aphrodite. You know perfectly well I have reason to think so. But since you clearly need repetition…he said I was a demigod!"

"And how would you know you're not?"

"Give me one reason why I should even bother to answer that."

"Okay, fine." She conceded, glaring at me. "Just prove to me that he doesn't know you better than you

"And how is that relevant, exactly?"

"Was it or not true?" She insisted in a shrill tone.

"No! I am not mortal, I do not have a father, and I most certainly do not have a fatal flaw!"

She sighed tapping her fingers to her temple. "Your favorite color is gray, is it not?"

"Yes, but—"

"You admire that what's-his-face Deadalus don't you?"

"_Yes, _but—"

"You're nuts about architecture, aren't you?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"So there." She nodded, satisfied, as if what she had just 'proven' would make a difference.

I inhaled deeply.

"I do not have time for this. Persephone has left—"

Aphrodite's lips didn't let me finish, for out came angry words. "Oh, forget Persephone! If that 'goddess' was worth her flowers, she'd be here right now, dragging that creep of a husband of hers with her! She's weak. She can't deal with Hades—her own husband. Not even to save her own puny immortal life. Literally. I don't even like her enough to pity her. Pfft, the poor dear believes she's _pretty, _for the love of Gucci! Now, let me remind you, you have a hero of some prophecy on the loose, darling—"

"Call me 'darling' one more time."

"—so go get him! You're supposed to be helping him, not yelling at me some nonsense about Wherever, the Underworld and blah, blah, blah!"

"Don't you—"

"No. Listen to me, Annabeth. I don't have the time to spare for your issues, so shoo! I'm way behind on drama. Those love triangles aren't going to write themselves."

She clicked away on her insultingly high…_shoes, _leaving me alone, furious, and with some profanities left unsaid.

And so I did the only thing I shouldn't have.

I went back to Cabin Three.

"This is ridiculous." I muttered as I disrespectfully let myself in. A sleeping figure was outlined on a bed near the back, where a stone fountain was placed. I stood, watching the teenage boy toss and turn. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, looking for a pillow to throw. He seemed to sense my presence, because he sat bolt upright, banging his head as he went.

"Ow! What the—"

"Shh! Go and wake the whole camp, why don't you?"

"Annabeth?"

"No, duh. I will only say this once, so you may as well listen carefully." I glanced down briefly. "I'm sorry. What I said was harsh and out of line. I didn't mean what I said, contrary to what…I said after….am I making any sense?"

His eyes were still heavily green with slumber, and his hair stood up all around his head. I resisted the urge to laugh and ruin this apology of mine. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I—um, well, I—"

"Just accept the apology, Percy. I swear, is it so hard?"

I honestly cannot remember who snorted first, but laughter took over shortly after that. I laughed for so many stupid reasons, and for so many stupid minutes, until he was smiling sleepily and my rigid stance had eased.

But it took another stupid minute to really listen, and when I did, something told me to stop it.

"Rainsticks." I muttered.

"What?" He had an amused look on his face. He was too slow to realize something was very wrong.

"I—you…that sound…but, I—no way in Tartarus."

My 'phrase' seemed to sober him up. "What, Annabeth?"

He stood quickly, scrambling toward me less-gracefully than ever.

"How—" I frowned. "You laugh very much like the ocean. Are you sure we've never met?"

His mouth broke out in a smile, and he blinked several times in disbelief.

"I—"

I interrupted him by smiling myself and placing a palm on my forehead. From the back of my mind, I rashly pulled out a memory . One I had never really treasured, because it had not seemed so important at the time. Now I knew how wrong I had been and how trivial it had appeared.

"Oh, yes! Of course. You are friends with Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis, are you not? How could I've forgotten? You were on Olympus at the time of the Winter Solstice."

He scowled, and offered a sardonic laugh. It was a short, abrupt burst of sarcastic mockery. "You weren't."

"What do you mean? I was there, of course. I am bound to."

He seemed to weigh his words. "Oh. So…you're an Olympian?"

"Are you feeling well? I clearly am."

"But you don't have a cabin!"

"No, I do not." I agreed. "It seemed cruel to displace Pollux now that Dionysus has resigned. The poor boy has been through enough. Either way, it would be silly to build a cabin in my name without any real reason to do so."

He raised an eyebrow. "Real reason?"

"Take Hera, for instance." I grimaced. "She is too full of herself to lack a cabin, even if she lacks demigod children as well. And then there is Artemis. She does have her Huntresses to look after. Foolishly so, Zeus agrees there is a purpose in both cases as opposed to only one." I shrugged.

He was quiet for a moment, leaning on the bed post. It was a casual stance, but it somehow suggested he was using it for support.

"Walk with me," I finally said. "It's awfully cluttered in here."

He blinked. "But the Harpies—"

"The Harpies won't be a problem. Now come."

He appeared reluctant at my insistence, but he followed wordlessly, regardless. After a while of silence, he turned to watch me.

"So I laugh like water?"

I kept my eyes focused ahead.

"Yes. It would seem reasonable, considering your parentage. But…" I shook my head.

"But what?"

"Are you acquainted with a satyr named Grover?"

His eyes widened. "Yeah! How do you—wait. You know him?"

I nodded. "I recently met him. He was on Olympus yesterday."

"What's that got to do with my laugh?" He pressed.

"Fine. Call me crazy, but it seems familiar to me. I thought I might have heard it before, that's all."

"So have you?"

"I do not know. Perhaps I'm delusional. Immortality does have its quirks, you know."

"But maybe—whoa, what are we doing here?"

I might have cracked a smile. "Is there any time of the when you are not especially unobservant?"

"I—well, I—"

"Never you mind my comments." I waved it off. "Tell me what is it that happened here."

He turned a corner of his mouth upward in a discouraging half-gesture. "On the long shot that you believe me?"

"I nodded again. "On a purely hypothetical sense, yes."

He glanced up at the night sky. "I would. But we don't have time anymore."

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"I mean that, if I told you now, it wouldn't have made a difference."

"Why is that?"

"We're almost out of time now." He muttered. "If I tell you, and you believe me, you'd forget by midnight. And it almost is."

"And why would I forget what you said by twelve?"

He shrugged. "Because that's the way it works. I'm not allowed to say anything, and if I break the rules, you forget."

"Not allowed by whom?"

He looked down, refusing to meet my eyes. "It doesn't matter. The moment I tell you, you'll start forgetting all about it, Annabeth. You won't even realize."

I scoffed. "Your head is full of kelp, I hope you know that. Who forbid you to speak about whatever this is?"

He then looked up at me, and I was bothered by his expression.

There was a dead look in his eyes, an angry aura around him, and a smile that was not a happy one. Rather, it suggested gruesome satire. He uttered the word I was unconsciously expecting, if not dreading, to hear.

"Athena."

I stiffened, and deliberately took a step back. My shoulders went back, and my chin high. My gaze iced. I was so upset I stumbled backward. I would not have fallen, but I was caught by the shoulders.

"What?" I hissed.

He glared at me, annoyed. "You're welcome."

My gaze shattered and my eyes lost focus as I stared back. His hands still gripped my shoulders. "Annabeth? Hello?"

I let my eyebrows drop, and my eyelids squint as my senses heightened. A sharp flash of light cut into my line of vision, almost as if another god were arriving.

Not quite.

The image that presented itself reminded me vaguely of the dreamlike quality proper of the surreal world. But no, it was not exactly a dream.

It was a memory.

_It's so hot in here, it nearly clashes with my ability to think. I'm dehydrating quickly enough, though, as I hide behind this thing. _

"_Put your cap back on!" he hisses urgently. "Get out!"_

"_What?" I shriek, outraged. "No! I'm not leaving you." _

"_I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."_

"_But you'll be killed!" I complain, like that should be obvious. Which it is. He shakes his head dejectedly, but even I can see the façade. _

"_I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice." _

_I glare; my first impulse is to punch him nice and good, right on the nose. But maybe by now the heat _has _clashed with my ability to think, because fear laps over me, fresh and raw. I blame it on this state of panic that makes me do the unthinkable. _

_I kiss him._

_I kiss him square on the lips. And then, as if my own are trying to cover the slip-up, they utter some words I don't really hear. I don't think he does, either. Our bright red faces have nothing to do with the lava below. _

_So I put the cap on my head, vanish, and sprint away as fast as thought. But it's really to get away from his baffled expression that is somehow different from his usual clueless one. He's bewildered, all right. _

_What did I just do?_

The image shimmered, and changed swiftly.

"_Now what?" _

"_Now you swim to it." The empousai snarls. _

_Hands push me and my tied hands into the black sea, and I paddle madly towards the huge, white cruise ship, wanting nothing more than to stab Luke wherever it hurts the most. _

_It's all his fault. _

My mind threw another at me carelessly.

"_HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME? How could you go and die, and leave me here all alone? Please come back! We need you, please come back!" _

_I gasp, splashing around endlessly. _

_Even now, in this incoherent state, I know there's truth to my words. Whether I've planned to say it or not... _

_I mean it. _

And another.

_I hear low voices on the other side. They don't sound like monsters, but I know better than to make a sound. I grab the hammer next to me and brace myself, freezing in place. But I'm tired and hungry and my foot slips, disobeying me. It makes the cloth shiver. A hand tears it down, and I spring wildly, aiming as best I can for the head._

_Just before I hit something solid, a strong hand wraps around my wrist. The other one stays still, her blue eyes as wide as moons. _

"_No! No more monsters. Go away!" I cry out._

_As they stare at me with confusion, I get a better look at them. _

_They boy looks oldest, with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. It's a pretty blue, and his smile is wide and happy. _

_The girl is weirder. Her eyes are also blue, but different. There's another sparkle in them, nearly like lightning. They're rimmed with a dark outline, and that only makes them stand out more. Her hair is cut in a strange way. It's black, and I feel the urge to touch it just because it's straight and pointy, not curled and untamed like mine. She wears all black and leather, silver chains completing her look. _

"_We're not monsters," The man explains. "I'm Luke, and this is Thalia."_

"_Monsters!" I grumble._

_It's a while before they can convince me. _

The light subdued, and my eyes refocused to green ones. I frowned. They were too annoyingly familiar, but the situation was too serious to be annoying at all. What the heck is going on? I was amazed I could even stop to wonder what I was doing here in the middle of the night. I sigh, in recognition at least, because relief is too far away.

"Percy!"

* * *

**Rejoice. She finally remembers. Too bad it's five minutes 'till midnight don't you think? Tough week for Annabeth. **

**Anna:)**


	20. Shared Character

**A/N Hello, darlings! I will make this quick because I know you all have tomatoes ready behind your backs to throw at me. Consider this an I-didn't-know-what-to-get-you-for-Christmas-so-I wrote-you-a-crappy-chapter type of gift. And no, I will not give you my address so you can come as an angry mob, torches and everything, to my door for getting a keyboard. Anyway, here's the update :) And Wackoman, I WANT MY DR. PEPPER. Special thanks to **...it., aphroditeathena, storyteller1425, imaginethatt, CoolWater123, and PercyPizzaz01 **for the lovely PMs and undying support. There's so many people I want to thank right now, but you'd just go wildly angry on me :) Merry Christmas. **

**The Grinch. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

"Percy!"

He stepped back, frowning. "Annabeth?"

I crossed my arms. "Brainwashed or not, it's still my name. We don't have much time."

"What do you remember?"

"Not much," I admitted. "I have a headache. A bad one. I saw my life in bits and pieces…but it's not enough. It's nearly twelve."

He rolled his eyes. "I _know _that. I mean, what can we _do _about it?"

"There's nothing we can do about the time, Percy. But I do have an idea." I said as I stared off into nothing in particular.

"Okay, what do I do?"

I refocused my sight on him. "You go back to your cabin. I need to go somewhere."

"But—"

"The less you know, the happier you are." I warned. "And the faster you can get enough sense into your head to listen to me, the faster I can get to the bottom of this. Now go. And tell no one about this."

"And what if you _don't _get to the bottom of this? You have roughly fifteen minutes."

"Exactly, so get going."

He huffed angrily. "You're kidding me, right? I did not just go through all of that for a 'chance'—slim, might I add—that you'll remember everything."

"Well I'm sorry, Percy. But it's a chance you'll have to take."

And just like that, I was gone.

* * *

"I knew you would come here sooner or later. Close that door behind you."

She sat, writing languidly on creamy paper, a hand resting on the immaculate wooden desk. Her dark hair was braided behind her back, making shocking contrast with her simple white dress. She did not turn once.

"You know many things." I agreed.

"Do not mistake yourself, dear. I know everything."

"Those are presumptuous words." I told her. "You did not know of Percy breaking his pact."

She shrugged. "I did not have to know that he was..…_fraternizing _with you to guess that he would. I already had a plan backing the original…" She trailed off and turned to me, resting an arm on the chair. "So uncharacteristic of you to miss such traits, Annabeth."

"That's harsh, Mother. And I presume that you obviously know the connotation of the word 'fraternizing'." I said icily.

She smiled at me, but there was no joy in the gesture. "Shall I say it? Or are you well enough in your senses to know that I did, in fact, mean that you were associating on friendly terms with an enemy, in _violation of my orders, _no less?"

"I did not know of your orders."

She stroked her desk absentmindedly. "Yes. But Percy, however, did. And yet he chose to cross me. He has never been bright, has he?"

_Rhetorical question, Annabeth. She's taunting you. Don't answer. _

But still, I couldn't let it pass. "Why do you insist on pointing out his lack of common sense?"

She looked at me again. "That is the wrong question."

I sighed. "Fine. What _is _the right one?"

"Wrong question."

"Why would you do this, Mother?"

"Still wrong, Annabeth."

I froze in exasperation. I had a ticking clock in the corners of my mind. My mother was playing this stupid game to win.

She was stalling.

But I told myself that I'd play it. She would want me to think. "I need answers. Do you realize the time?"

She chuckled. "I will answer that one. Yes, it's ten to twelve. I'd hurry if I were you, dear. Time is an intricate thing. You know it bends to no one's will, it is not natural."

A hint. I was sure that there was a clue hidden in her words. The word brought me back to what I'd told Percy just a few moments ago.

_There's nothing we can do about the time, Percy. _

_There's nothing we can do. _

_Bending time is not natural. _

I said, "_Why _did I not know of your orders?"

She looked beyond me, and crossed the room lethargically to stand by the window. "Close. But not close enough."

_Why were my memories replaced?_

_Eureka. _

"What did I do to force you to take my memories from me?"

She turned to me. I saw nothing in her eyes.

"_That," _she said, "is the right question."

But as soon as I asked it, I knew. I didn't need an answer from her. I had my own.

"Yes. You already know the answer, do you not?"

"You only say that so you won't have to explain."

She shrugged. "You said so yourself. Were you not the one keen on saving the time you have left?"

There was a long pause, then my mother sighed. "Leaving your father was hard."

"What does that—"

She glared at me. "Patience is a virtue, child. Hush."

I closed my mouth, chastising myself for being so imprudent. Setting my lips in a tight line, I waited for her to continue.

"I am not used to things being difficult. It is not in my nature to find a situation challenging. Surely you see my predicament, Annabeth. As gods, we come to terms with the fact that we must leave our demigod children be; leaving them alone because we will outlive them. Because we cannot tamper with their fates. _That, _I now see, is very hard indeed.

"You are an intricate case, Annabeth. You were born, and even I did not know the fate I had brought upon you. I watched over you as best I could, but I do not know how to be a mother. I was never…._taught._" She smiled bitterly. "For a while, I believed children had to honor their parents without say or complaint. We all believed heroes were sired to make our bidding. As you know, my father uses them as mere pawns.

"But then you dared to disobey my orders. All your life I had been observing you, and I must say I did not expect it. I did not understand your grief. Again, it's not in my nature to misunderstand….or to not understand at all. I was angry.

"I dislike Percy Jackson's flaws, for they are very, very dangerous. Your close friendship was, by far, an important point: I feared he would—how do they say these days?—_rub off on you. _By the time you began acting on personal loyalty, I knew I had to intervene. So I convinced the gods that taking away your memories—taking you away from Camp Half-Blood—was the wisest choice. I knew, of course, that my father would agree; either by mere idleness or the respect I've earned in his eyes over the millennia, it was just as well. So I did."

I rested my back against the wall, taking in her confession. I didn't know if I should feel honored. This evidently showed a new, hidden side of my mother's. One she did not share often. And she had just shared it with me. Was it because I would not remember anything in oh, five minutes?

"You know it was not right to interfere. Heroes can go anywhere, challenge anyone. I—"

"You were acting on impulse, Annabeth. Do you not see it? You bring pain upon yourself. I told Perseus this once. I am now telling you. I disapprove of your friendship."

I rolled my eyes. "Your feuds with Poseidon have nothing to do with his demigod children. Stop meddling, Mother! What we heroes do says more about us than it does about our parents."

She laughed, throwing her head back in sardonicism. "That is what they all say, don't they? I'd rather. You speak the truth, child. My quarrels with the sea god don't play a part in my disapproval, though the boy is too much like his father for my liking. Both physically and in character."

I frowned. "Then why—"

"Are you still oblivious, Annabeth? Do you still not know my reasons? By Mnemosyne, my child. Obtuseness was never one of your traits. When did that change?"

I didn't answer. Her dry humor vanishing in the midst of some unknown melancholy. Her face turned stern again.

"I wanted to spare you." She finally said. "You may not grasp the risk your friend is in. I know how dear he is to you, and that is a mistake. From the time he arrived at Half-Blood Hill, the Fates decided to spin your threads together. I went to visit them myself. It was inevitable, and just as unwise to befriend a hero of the Prophecy. The risk of Percy Jackson dying is too great. And having experienced it once, Annabeth, I knew the loss would be too great to bear alone. Taking away your memories, though you see it as a penalty, was my way of saying I was sorry."

"But then, why let Percy keep his? You had the capability of erasing me from his memories as well."

She shrugged. "They say I am heartless. They say all I know is knowledge. They say I recognize no feelings. I merely keep the rumors alive. And you, my daughter, are out of time."

_Let them say I am a brutal witch. _

_Let them say I am a war goddess, for I know no mercy._

_Let them say…_

_Let them say I am Pallas Athena. _

**

* * *

**

To Theunder015, Adonai63, and AyMirala. You each know why.

**Well! So if your eyes are not bleeding yet, I'd like to ask you guys something :)**

**Vote for my story 'Stealing Cinderella' to win the Verita Award? Pretty Please? Link is on my profile. **

**I am _so _whoring for votes. **

**Anna:)**


End file.
